Angel rebelde
by PeyHana
Summary: Hacia casi 6 años que Rin había abandonado el seno familiar. Estaba establecida en un trabajo que le permitía una vida tranquila y le daba felicidad. Sin embargo, una madrugada un hombre aparece ante su puerta para llevarla nuevamente con su familia, de quienes pensaba no volvería a tener noticias. No tuvo más remedio que acceder, alistó su maleta y partió con el desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **Capitulo I**

La madrugada era un poco más fría de lo normal, así que lamentó no haber llevado una chaqueta o algunas de sus tantas chalinas al menos. Las copas de licor que se había tomado esa noche, habían empezado hacer mella y le urgía llegar a su pequeño departamento para asearse y dormir pero primero se tendría que asegurar que Jakotsu entrara a la cama.

Habían salido a festejar el inicio del periodo vacacional, prácticamente un mes sin preparar material para sus clases en la universidad, "algo sencillo" fueron las palabras exactas y ahí estaban los dos, regresando a las casi 4 de la madrugada.

Una noche sin frutos… – un tambaleante Jakotsu la sacó de sus pensamientos -

Pues yo vi a más de uno interesados, tal vez tus pasos de matrix fueron lo que finalmente los hicieron dudar – murmuro mientras lo jalaba para que no se detuviera y llegaran pronto–

¿Mis pasos de Matrix? – preguntó indignado –

Jajajaja nunca había visto tanta flexibilidad en un cuerpo hasta esta noche – se burló – No deberías tomar Tequila, temí por tu espalda…

Ja ja que chistosita… - se agarró un poco la espalda baja – pero ahora que lo mencionas, tendrás que darme un masajito antes de dormir.

¿Masaje? –

Tus manos son mágicas cariño – ronroneó zalamero y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla –

Mmm no lo sé… ¿qué más me ofreces para convencerme?- pregunto–

¿Un rico desayuno mañana temprano en la camita? … - respondió inocente -¡durmamos juntos!

¡No! Lo último que haré contigo será dormir, ¿recuerdas la última noche que compartimos y dejaste encendido el despertador…? Lo apagaste pero se te olvidó que estaba junto a ti y me pegaste! además me has prometido desayunos y terminamos saliendo a comprar a algún lugar y ahí vamos como protagonistas de Men in Black con los lentes enormes… - se calló de repente–

Auch! ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto al notar que Rin le apretaba el brazo –

Rin se había quedado quedó helada al ver con el rabillo de ojo que algo se movía dentro de una camioneta estacionada frente a la entrada a su departamento. Giró la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento al sentir la mirada intensa de uno de los hombres.

Jako… -dijo con voz baja – hay una camioneta con personas adentro estacionada frente a la entrada

Jakotsu volteó rápidamente y se fijó en la camioneta negra, no le dio muy buena espina. El vecindario en el que vivían no era precisamente el más seguro de la ciudad y ya en una ocasión en otra de sus fiestas fueron interceptados por una pandillita de niños ebrios, no pasó a mayores pero lo mejor sería que se hicieran los locos y entraran lo más pronto posible.

Vamos Rin – la tomo del brazo con firmeza y la pasó al lado derecho con la intención de protegerla-

Pasaron de largo sin tratar de hacer contacto y se mantuvieron callados, había algo en el ambiente que los hacía sentir recelosos. Rin ya estaba sacando la llave de su bolso cuando Jakotsu metió la llave que él traía en su saco y se le adelantó para abrir.

Entra – la empujó mientras escuchaba claramente cómo se abría una de las puertas de la camioneta –

Buenas días - Una voz profunda, masculina que salió del hombre que descendió del vehículo los hizo detenerse – Soy Sesshomaru Yagami y busco a Rin Fukushima.

¿Eh? - alcanzó a articular Jakotsu impactado por la hermosura del hombre -

Señorita Fukushima… ¿podría concederme unos minutos? - preguntó ignorando olímpicamente a Jakotsu -

Amigo… - intervino jakotsu – como verás estamos muy cansados y ya queremos dormir, ¿no puede esperar a que sea una hora más decente?

Es importante - informó sin dejarla de ver, parecía como si con la mirada evitara que ella cerrara la puerta–

Mire no lo conozco… entenderá que su nombre no es garantía para estar en medio de la madrugada y cruzar palabras; deme su tarjeta y prometo que a primera hora me podré en contacto con usted… - Rin se excusó, quería meterse lo más pronto posible, no tenía un buen presentimiento de la situación -

Es sobre su familia– soltó -

Jakotsu no dejaba de mirarla curioso, aunque ya tenían casi 5 años de conocer a Rin y ella le contara unos detalles sobre el distanciamiento con su familia, evitaba profundizar en el tema, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que su pasado aún le causaba una gran herida y este hombre con la sola mención de ella, la había dejado ahí estática.

Está bien – aceptó por fin - pasemos

El hombre por fin apartó los ojos de los suyos y se preguntó por qué tenía ese efecto en ella. Sí, era guapo, pero en aquella vida que ahora regresaba a su presente había conocido a muchos que además de guapos eran importantes, pero este hombre además de los calificativos anteriores parecía un cazador nato y peligroso al que uno dudaría en negarle algo, el tipo de hombre con el que su padre tendría contactos.

Su padre, recordó aturdida, sus instintos nunca se equivocaban, el dolor de cabeza que había empezado por el alcohol, ahora se acrecentaba por los viejos recuerdos. Sintió la mano de Jakotsu entrelazarse con la suya y le transmitió fuerza. Podría afrentar esta situación, ya no estaba sola.

* * *

...

...

Una vez que entraron al departamento dejaron al visitante en la sala y ellos subieron. Era un departamento de dos plantas, en la parte de arriba se encontraban dos habitaciones y un baño. .

¿Quieres que me quede? – Jakotsu la jaló un momento a su recámara y preguntó quedamente –

Está bien, escucharé que tiene que decirme y lo despediré. – Trató de sonreír con confianza - Si escuchas un grito bajas a auxiliarme.

Pues mira… no me importaría que ese bombón me hiciera gritar – dijo pícaro - ¡qué hombre! ¡me dejó sin palabras!

¡Eres un cusco! ¡Anda ve a darte un baño!– lo empujo- ¡Apestas!

Jaja ja ¡pero así te gusto! – alcanzó a escuchar mientras bajaba hacia la sala -

Su visitante ya se encontraba parado en su sala de estar. La habitación estaba de decorada de manera cálida.

Se encontraba parado frente a una fotografía de Jakotsu y ella, se las habían tomado en su primer desfile del orgullo gay, estaban arriba de un turibus imitando la escena de Titanic. Recordó ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre y feliz.

Se detuvo un momento para observarlo, parecía un tipo bien, sofisticado y tan seguro de sí mismo que aún sin ese hermoso rostro generaría una buena impresión.

Disculpe la espera –dijo para llamar su atención y le indicó uno de los sillones -

Sesshomaru se sentó en un sillón individual. La habitación se sentía pequeña Rin volvió a sentir incómoda, tímida y eso la enfadó, siempre había pensado que era una persona segura de sí misma y ahora bastaba esa mirada penetrante para hacerla sentir sofocada.

Me ha dicho que se trata de mi padre, lo escucho – le recordó mientras ella se sentaba frente a él-

Hace un par de días sus padres tuvieron un accidente – soltó sin preámbulos - Su padre sufrió algunas contusiones y ya está consciente.

Ha dicho mis padres… ¿qué hay de mi madre? – preguntó un poco temerosa

Ella se quedó con la parte más dura – informó – Aún no ha despertado. Es por eso que Naraku me pidió que la buscara. Quiere que la lleve conmigo para que los vea.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, hacía ya algo de tiempo que había dejado de pensar en regresar a su antiguo hogar, Cuando salió de ahí había extrañado mucho a su mamá y hermanos, pasó largas y solitarias noches llorando hasta que comprendió que si ellos trataban de contactarla perderían el apoyo de su padre por lo que los comprendió y dio por perdidas sus esperanzas de verlos nuevamente.

¿Está seguro que quiere verme? – preguntó incrédula –

Si – respondió – Él me dio el dato de donde encontrarla. Es por eso que la he estado esperando prácticamente toda la noche.

Disculpe – respondió en tono irónico – No imaginé que habría alguien esperando mi regreso.

¿Estará lista en unos 30 minutos? - la ignoró y miró su reloj - porque imagino que querrá asearse.

No he aceptado acompañarlo – dijo molesta - Puedo ir por mi cuenta

No sea ridícula – dijo con hastío- Tengo el transporte listo, pierdo tiempo discutiendo estos detalles.

No lo hago perder más de su valioso tiempo, vaya usted yo aún tengo asuntos que resolver antes aquí – sugirió–

La esperaré – sentenció mientras se relajaba en el sillón –

¿No tenía prisa? – Le urgía que se fuera, Jakotsu seguro ya la esperaba con tantas preguntas –

No – fue la escueta respuesta –

Ok. Cómo guste. Póngase cómodo - Molesta se dio media vuelta dejando a la indeseable visita y subió a preparar una pequeña maleta. Típico de su padre, mandar a un matón y asegurarse de que la acompañara.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un azote. Empezó a buscar la ropa que llevaría, unos jeans, algunas camisetas y sería todo. No se quedaría tanto tiempo.

¿Todo bien? – Jakotsu preguntó al verla frenética buscando entre sus ropas, solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y se secaba el pelo -

No – contesto - ¡Mi padre quiere verme! Mandó a ese hombre para llevarme con él, ¡no quiero verlo, no quiero verlos!

¿Por qué quiere verte ahora? – preguntó cauteloso -

Tuvieron un accidente. Mi madre está aún inconsciente y… – Jakotsu se sorprendió –

¿Tuvieron un accidente? – Exclamó - ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Dios, debes ir! ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Rin no contesto

¿Rin? – Era muy poco lo que sabía Jakotsu sobre su vida antes de conocerla que no comprendía su reacción, aun si estuvieran peleados él no dudaría en visitarlos -

La susodicha tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse…

No te he contado muchas cosas sobre mi familia – empezó –

Lo sé, sé cuánto te afecta y por eso no he insistido - se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmeo junto a él para que ella se sentara -

No los he visto en un poco más de 5 años. Ni una llamada, mensaje o contacto a través de terceros, nada. Me dieron completamente la espalda… Cuando salí de esa casa, pretendí conocer las consecuencias que esa decisión me traería pero la realidad me golpeó duramente, pasó el tiempo y nunca tuvieron la intención de buscarme.

Imagina mi sorpresa al llegar a la casa y me espera este hombre quien fue mandado por aquellos, eso que significa que sabían dónde me encontraba. – Su voz sonaba realmente triste - Solo no habían querido contactarme.

¡Eso no importa! ¡Quieren verte ahora! – la animó –

¿Crees que yo no quiero ver a mi madre? – Preguntó - ¡por supuesto que quiero verla pero tengo miedo!

¿Miedo a qué? – presentía que había algo extraño en la historia de Rin pero no quería presionarla –

Tal vez a regresar y anhelar lo que he dejado… que se vuelva a romper mi corazón al ver que esa parte de mi vida ya no existe… - Jakotsu la abrazó, verla tan desorientada lo enterneció - ¡Solo no me siento preparada para verlos!

¿Recuerdas cuando te conté cómo reaccionó mi familia cuando les conté que era gay? – Rin asintió – Igual tuve miedo, los juzgue muy pronto y no les di la oportunidad de asimilar la noticia, el prejuicioso fui yo. Estuve separado de ellos por mi necedad…

No dejes que te pase lo mismo. – la instó – Ve a verlos, entierra el hacha de guerra…

Ok. Te haré caso – después de un rato se levantó y sacó dentro de una caja una libreta - Todos los días te llamaré; si pasan algunos y no me comunico contigo te pediré que vayas a buscarme, aquí está anotado la dirección y teléfonos de donde voy.

¿Qué te puede pasar estando con tu familia? – preguntó extrañado-

Solo hazme caso – dijo seria -

Me estas asustando… -miró la libreta -

Es algo complicado y no tengo mucho tiempo, el Señor Yagami espera por mí así que es mejor que me meta a bañar– agarró la toalla –

Puedes revisar el contenido – le autorizó al ver que su a migo miraba curioso la caja – Son fotografías, cartas, detalles de mi vida pasada. No más secretos Jakotsu, te prometo que te contaré todo cuando regrese.

* * *

...

...

 **Hola chicos... ¿cómo ven? Me atreví a empezar una nueva historia. Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. Esto de administrar las historias en fanfiction me está costando un poco, primero creo que subí la historia pero sin capítulo así que espero disculpen mi torpeza.**

 **Les describo un poco a los personajes:**

 **Rin Fukushima: 24 años, ingeniera en sistemas, imparte un taller de sistemas de información geográfica en la universidad Sakura.**

 **Jakotsu Ora : 26 años, diseñador gráfico trabaja como freelance.**

 **Sesshomaru Yagami: 32 años Empresario dentro del ramo industrial, socio del padre de Rin.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo y espero contar con sus lecturas y reviews-**

 **¡saludos!**

 **Peytonargo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Sesshomaru cerró su celular, acababa de enviarle un mensaje a su viejo asistente Jaken para que tuviera todo listo en el pequeño aeropuerto de la ciudad, no quería perder más el tiempo ya con las horas perdidas tenía suficiente. Todo por hacerle un favor a su socio Naraku, no le había dado más opción que aceptar el papel de mensajero y llevar a la chica.

La verdad es que se había llevado una sorpresa al conocer a la hija menor de su socio, se había imaginado que sería una niña mimada y voluntariosa pero observando el departamento en el que vivía con ese chico, no parecía como el de una niña rica. Era limpio y cálido pero en extremo pequeño. Parecía que hasta su despacho era más grande que esa sala de estar.

Rin Fukushima, todos estos años de conocer a Naraku no recordaba que fuera mencionada por alguien más aparte de su madre Kikyo pero a quien le cambió el rostro cuando vio aparecer a su esposo y se calló rápidamente, actitud que le pareció extraña en su momento . No dejaba de mirar esa fotografía ¿Ese era el motivo por el que Naruku no la mencionaba? ¿Era gay? Cuando la miró, sintió una punzada deseo por ella… no parecía del tipo a quien le gustara personas de su mismo sexo.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza, no era algo que le importara. Volteó al escuchar pasos. ¡Genial! Era el amigo, así que tendría que esperar más por la chica.

¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar o comer? – Preguntó – un sándwich o algo sencillo por supuesto, Rin me comentó que lleva rato esperándonos.

Un café estaría bien, gracias – el chico parecía ser del tipo de persona que con un poco de cuerda, podía soltar la lengua, así que le siguió la corriente –

Mmm déjame adivinar… ¿solo? – Sesshomaru asintió –

Algunos estudios dicen que el tipo de café qué pides, puede revelar algunas características de la personalidad – se arrancó a hablar Jakotsu –

Entonces, ¿qué dice mi personalidad según esos estudios? – preguntó Sesshomaru, lo que le comentaba era ridículo era lo mismo que confiar en los signos zodiacales –

Según lo que recuerdo – contestó - quienes prefieren el café solo son personas puristas y tirando a conservadoras, pacientes, eficientes, amantes de la sencillez y tranquilos… No dice nada con respecto a lo sexual por si se lo pregunta…

Mmm… - Sesshomaru no emitió palabra ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El chico le estaba coqueteando? -

Bueno – corrigió al notar que no le hizo gracia el comentario– Solo son estudios, es como creer en el zodiaco.

¿Cree en esas patrañas? – preguntó sorprendido porque hacía apenas un rato había pensado en lo mismo-

Algunas veces, pero a mucha gente le parece interesante creer que nuestra personalidad está influenciada por el día que nacemos o que tenemos un alma gemela esperando por nosotros- habló-

Lo que es claro es que a la mayoría de la gente le gusta recibir información sobre sí misma, especialmente si contiene descripciones favorables – continuó explicando – imagine que un día se levanta todo desanimado, abre su periódico y lee _"Eres valiente y eso te da cierto magnetismo que te hace encantador…mantén los ojos abiertos que podrías encontrar el amor"_ Con esa promesa, ¿no se sentiría con más ánimo para salir? ¿No le subiría la autoestima? Bueno… Tal vez a usted no pero en este mundo existe alguien a quien ese comentario sería invaluable.

Así que no está mal creer un poco siempre y cuando no nos perdamos de nuestra realidad. Digamos que eso me hace un poco romántico. Por cierto, soy Jakotsu Ora –– se presentó – y aquí tiene listo su café…

Sesshomaru Yagami - le extendió la mano -

Entonces Sr. Yagami supongo que no cree en estas supersticiones – dijo –

No, no creo en ellas – respondió –

¡Hay! ¡Es un aguado! - dijo dramático - Me corta la inspiración igual que Rin… pero bueno, como dice ella, eso está bien en la relación: una racional y otra romántica que se complemente.

En nuestra relación ella es la escéptica - ¿Su relación?pensó Sesshomaru-

No es una relación sexual por si se lo pregunta -confesó sonriendo al ver la cara de desconcierto - pero no le ha pasado que hay personas con las que siente una enorme conexión emocional e intelectual… aquellas con las que puede hablar y siente que es su alma gemela y otras con las que hay una pasión arrebatadora solo de verla, no las puedes evitar tocar pero cuando pasas a un plano más personal no estas interesado.

Lo ideal es cuando encontramos a nuestra mitad. Entonces estamos completos, parte emocional y sensorial. Ahí es cuando escuchas la canción _The origin of love_ sonando de fondo, fuegos artificiales, ese sentimiento de pertenencia y deseos de no dejar ir a la persona….

¿The origin of love ? – preguntó Sesshomaru –

Si, es una canción de John Cameron Mitchell quien toma unos fragmentos de los diálogos de Platón sobre el amor… ¿No me diga que nunca la ha escuchado? –

Permítame y la pongo… - corrió emocionado hacia su reproductor al ver que el invitado desconocía dicha canción–

Escuchemos… - y tomó un sorbo de su café mientras la canción empezaba a sonar-

 _When the earth was still flat_

 _And clouds made of fire_

 _And mountains stretched up to the sky_

 _Sometimes higher_

 _Folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs_

 _They had two sets of arms_

 _They had two sets of legs_

 _They had two faces peering_

 _Out of one giant head_

 _So they could watch all around them_

 _As they talked; while they read_

 _And they never knew nothing of love_

 _It was before the origin of love_

 _The origin of love_

 _…_

 _…_

 _.._

 _The last time I saw you_

 _We had just split in two_

 _You was looking at me_

 _I was looking at you_

 _You had a way so familiar_

 _But I could not recognize_

 _'cause you had blood in your face_

 _And I had blood in my eyes_

 _But I could swear by your expression_

 _That the pain down in your soul_

 _Was the same as the one down in mine_

 _That's the pain_

 _That cuts a straight line down through the heart_

 _We call it love_

 _So we wrapped our arms around each other_

 _Trying to shove ourselves back together_

 _We were making love_

 _Making love_

 _It was a cold dark evening such a long time ago_

 _When by the might hand of Jove_

 _It was a sad story how we became_

 _Lonely two-legged creatures_

 _It's the story_

 _The origin of love_

 _That's the origin of love._

Sesshomaru se sintió atrapado por la canción y mientras bebían el café siguieron conversando más sobre el asunto. El chico era un tipo interesante.

Estoy lista – ambos voltearon a ver a Rin quien cargaba una pequeña maleta -

Ok. – Sesshomaru se levantó –

Agradezco la hospitalidad y la charla interesante – extendió la mano –

Cuando guste - Rin miró interrogante a amigo –

Cariño, esperaré ansioso tus llamadas – ignoró el gesto de Rin –

Cuenta con ello – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y beso en los labios – estaré de regreso pronto.

* * *

.….

…..

..…

El recorrido de su casa al pequeño aeropuerto de la ciudad, había sido prácticamente en silencio. En cuanto llegaron, llegó personal que se deshizo en atenciones. Sesshomaru Yamagi parecía ser un hombre importante.

Permítame – Dentro del avión le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad -

Fue un movimiento muy rápido que Rin, no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta sentir los dedos a su costado.

Puedo hacerlo sola – dijo molesta por sentir esa vibración cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto -

Pero yo quiero ayudarla – respondió de manera que se le hizo sensual a Rin –

Además es usted la hija de mi socio, no crea que voy a asaltarla – dijo – Su padre confió en mí para llevarla sana y salva con ellos y eso haré.

Yo no he pensado en eso… - saltó rápidamente -

No hace falta que lo diga – la interrumpió – Es evidente que desde el momento que mencioné a su familia ha estado nerviosa, miraba la puerta como si eso hiciera que yo desapareciera. Está a la defensiva y teme que yo vaya hacer algo; se nota además el modo en el que refrena las cosas que quisiera decir.

Rin tenía razón, ese hombre era listo, peligroso alguien que daba el ancho para tratar con su padre.

Debería dormir un poco – le sugirió –

No tengo sueño – contesto Rin – usted debería tratar también de dormir

Estoy bien, descansé un poco mientras los esperaba dentro de la camioneta explicó - Entonces si no tiene sueño podríamos charlar un poco.

Estaba usted muy entretenido con Jakotsu – había sido un cuadro interesante, Jakotsu hablando y él escuchándolo con verdadero interés - ¿lo envolvió con unas de sus charlas esotéricas?

¿Charlas esotéricas? – preguntó divertido –

Si, sobre el destino, amor…ya sabes esas cosas… -respondió sin darle importancia a los temas –

Bueno, no sé si son exactamente esotéricas pero su amigo tiene una idea interesante sobre las relaciones – confesó –

¿Ah sí? – rezó por que no fuera _The origin of love_ , ya con unos tragos encima la sacaba a relucir -

¿Coincide usted en que nos relacionamos con dos tipos de personas? – Preguntó - Aquellas quienes nos sentimos atraídas instintivamente y otras por las que no sentimos deseo carnal pero si hay atracción en el plano emocional e intelectual?

La verdad es que no sé, ¿usted? – Jakotsu siempre decía eso pero creía que era un pretexto para batear a sus pretendientes -

Puedo confesar que me he encontrado mucho más con el primer tipo de mujer, saciamos nuestro deseo pero después de eso no hay nada… Mujeres con las que con una mirada y estamos prácticamente desnudos y a punto de incendiar el espacio en el que nos encontremos - dijo mientras cubría su mano con la suya -

Rin se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru encima de la suya. Alzó la mirada, e inmediatamente fue hechizada por el brillo de sus ojos dorados, se sintió capturada y pudo sentir la carga sexual en el ambiente.

¿No es asombroso? ¿Cómo nuestros cuerpos pidan el contacto que nuestra mente no quiere registrar? – preguntó sin dejar de verla –

No sé de qué habla - respondió nerviosa –

Oh sí, claro que lo sabe…aunque parece demasiado sorprendida… Dígame señorita Fukushima… ¿acaso en sus juergas no se ha encontrado con este primer tipo de persona? – Soltó mientras se inclinaba hacia ella – ¿No se ha sentido atrapada por el deseo irracional? ¿Cómo le llaman los jóvenes ahora? ... deseo de una noche

Eso no creo sea de su incumbencia - el sentirse invadida hizo que el hechizo en el que estaba envuelta se disolviera–

No, en realidad no… pero tengo curiosidad – vio el brillo en sus ojos y continuó – ¿sabe su padre la forma disoluta en la que vive?

Rin se sorprendió por la forma agresiva en la que estaba intentado sacarle información.

¿Disoluta? - casi rio –

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir, una de las principales razones es que se la pasaba economizando, Economizar ahora para ella era algo tan natural como respirar. La renta, servicios, ropa todos sus gastos mensuales todo estaba minuciosamente administrados que pocas veces se daba el lujo de salir de fiesta con Jakotsu. Hoy había sido unas de esas ocasiones y solo para celebrar. Ni hablar de relaciones de una noche, no tenía tiempo y era risible que este hombre la considerara una fácil solo porque había llegado de madrugada de una fiesta.

Sr Yagami imagino que al igual que muchos hombres ricos como usted, cuando jóvenes tuvieron ese tipo de vida si no es que aun la siguen teniendo …– no valía la pena explicarle nada a este hombre que se atrevía a juzgarla sin conocerla - ¿o solo piensa que la mía es disoluta porque soy mujer?

Parece que mi sinceridad le ofende –dijo al verla a la defensiva -

En lo absoluto – contestó -

Entonces debo suponer que su respuesta es afirmativa – insistió Sesshomaru, no se explicaba porque estaba interesado en que le respondiera–

Usted mismo se ha respondido – dijo cortante y sacó de su bolso su reproductor -

Creo que ya me dio sueño –se empezó a colocar sus audífonos _\- Mi juerga_ como bien la llamó me dejó agotada y lo mejor será que aproveche este tiempo antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

No esperó a que le contestara, se dio media vuelta, buscó un álbum de su ipod y cerró los ojos dando por terminado el único intercambio de palabras que habían tenido.

Descanse – fue lo último que escucho hasta que la música empezó a relajarla y no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida.-

Sessshomaru la observó mientras dormía. Rin Fukushima era una mujer indudablemente hermosa y proyectaba un aire de vulnerabilidad y rebeldía al mismo tiempo. Maldijo en voz baja, se había excitado con el pequeño intercambio de palabras pero ella se había molestado y había cerrado de tajo toda posibilidad de continuar con el tete a tete, por un momento cruzó la idea de que ella no sintiera lo mismo y lo molestó en demasía; quería despertarla para continuar esa charla y saciar su curiosidad sobre ella pero parecía que tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

Cerró los ojos, no le caerían mal un par de horas de descanso también.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me apuré un poco y estoy sacando nuevo capítulo. Aclaración:**

 **La canción The origin of love es de una película que se llama Hedwig and the angry inch, ya tiene algunos años que vi ese musical y la verdad me sorprendió bastante lo profundo de su soundtrack. Me parece que ahora lo presentan como una obra en Broadway. Les dejo el link del video en youtube de la canción por si están interesados en conocerla (corro como Jakotsu )**

 **watch?v=nTTNJZb9DjU**

 **Voy a seguir escribiendo, para avanzar esta historia. ¡Me van contando que les parece!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Sesshomaru alcanzó a ver la propiedad de los Fukushima, había llegado la hora de despertar a su acompañante. Después de llegar al aeropuerto estaba ya Jaken esperándolos para llevarlos a la mansión. Durante todo el viaje Ri, había dormido o pretendido que lo hacía porque tenía pegado aún los audífonos, se los retiró y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la música que tenía en reproducción.

Rin, despierte. Hemos llegado – la movió sutilmente, se veía tan angelical como una adolescente –

La chica escuchaba una voz lejana y lentamente se fue haciendo presente… abrió completamente los ojos y vio la mansión. Estaba intacta, seguía tan blanca y brillante como cuando lo había dejado.

Alcanzó ver en la parte izquierda de la propiedad, el jardín botánico que su madre cuidaba con esmero. Recordó lo feliz que se ponía su madre cuando su padre en cada uno de sus viajes regresaba con una planta del lugar que había visitado. Rin pasó momentos muy felices con su madre y hermanos cuidando ese jardín, su infancia había sido feliz, no lo podía negar y sintió un nudo en la garganta, las emociones que había escondido con el paso de los años, la golpearon con todo y respiró profundo, era muy temprano aún para dejarse llevar por ellas.

Creí que iríamos directo al hospital – dijo mientras bajaba de la camioneta –

Cambio de planes – informó – Su padre me ha pedido que la deje instalada y más adelante la llevarán al hospital.

Está bien - caminó hacia la entrada –

Al llegar fueron interceptados por la vieja nana, su nombre era Kaede y había sido quien prácticamente había criado a Kikyo; Naraku al no poderle negar nada a su esposa había aceptado a su pedido de que se fuera a vivir con ambos una vez casados. La anciana había participado en la educación de ella y sus hermanos.

¿Rin? – Exclamó asombrada en cuanto la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta –

¡Me dijeron que vendrías y no lo podía creer! ¡Me da gusto que aceptaras! – la abrazó–

Hola nana – dijo apenada la verdad que no había tenido muchas opciones para negarse –

Señor Yagami – se volteó hacia el nombrado – Gracias por traer a nuestra pequeña.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

Bueno, me despido - habló, estaba cansado y no veía la hora de irse a descansar -

¿Desea que lo lleve alguien? – preguntó una atenta Kaede –

No, está bien. Jaken está esperando en el automóvil – respondió –

Que tengan buen día – se inclinó y se despidió de las dos mujeres –

Rin ¿te despediste y agradeciste adecuadamente? – la interrogó con voz queda la anciana –

¡Dios! No llevaba ni diez minutos en ese lugar y ya la estaba haciendo sentir como cuando era niña.

Señor Yagami – lo llamo y el hombre detuvo su marcha –

¡Agradezco el tiempo y amabilidad que ha dedicado a mí y a mi familia! –dijo y se inclinó –

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por la docilidad de la chica, tan diferente a cómo la había conocido por la madrugada. No respondió y solo movió un poco la cabeza y terminó de salir.

Vamos Rin, te llevaré a la habitación – la tomó del brazo –

¿Han remodelado la casa? - preguntó al ver que no la conducía a la segunda planta –

No – contesto la anciana–

Lo siento Rin, tu padre ha dispuesto que te instalaras en el área de servicio – informó incómoda ante la mirada de la chica-

Ahhh – se hizo el silencio entre ambas mujeres –

Rin no mencionó nada más y la siguió. Conocía el área de servicio y no estaba tan mal, era una sección adjunta de la mansión, había varias habitaciones que disponían para los empleados y tenían áreas comunes como la sala, cocina y el comedor. Kikyo había dispuesto esa área para que los empleados estuviera cómodos.

Pasaron esa parte de la casa y la anciana la llevó a la parte externa donde estaba una pequeña cabaña; recordaba el lugar, era la casa donde había vivido la familia de Kohaku, su amigo de la infancia.

Kohaku ¿qué había sido de él? Se habían separado sin despedirse y aún dedicaba mucho tiempo en las redes sociales con el objetivo de contactarlo pero no había tenido suerte aún.

Creí que habías dicho que me quedaría en el área de servicio – comentó mientras la anciana abría la cabaña-

Si, esas eran las órdenes – le entregó las llaves- pero creo estarás más cómoda aquí. Sería el colmo que tuvieras que compartir los servicios con el personal.

Estoy bien con eso – aseguró – no pasa nada

Tal vez para ti, pero no está bien – dijo severa – sigues siendo la hija de Kikyo y Naraku Fukushima.

Kaede… - creía que era el momento para hacer la pregunta que tenía atorada – ¿exactamente por qué pidió verme?

Él no quería que vinieras… - no hacía contacto visual con ella – mi Kikyo no despierta y los doctores creen que tal vez el estímulo adecuado pueda hacerla recobrar el conocimiento. Estamos desesperados, Naraku ha mandado a traer a los mejores especialistas del país y mi pequeña no reacciona. Pensé que si tal vez tú le hablas…si te escucha, ella regresará con nosotros. No ha sido la misma desde que tú te fuiste…Te ha extrañado tanto…

¿Entonces fue tu idea? – Ya se le había hecho raro que siendo tan orgulloso su padre, accediera a verla -

Lo siento – sollozó la anciana, sabía que lo que confesaba le causaba dolor – La forma en la que huiste, el escándalo que tuvieron que enfrentar… Tu padre aún está ofendido por tu forma de actuar.

¿Y mis hermanos? – preguntó –

Byakuya salió temprano hacia el hospital, se incorporó al negocio y tomó las riendas por ahora. Kagome ya no vive aquí, se casó hace un año con Inuyasha, el hermano menor del señor Yagami – Se sorprendió con la información que le daban-

Ellos no te mencionan – confeso – Están molestos porque nunca te pusiste en contacto con tu madre, ella se ha ido marchitando desde tu partida Rin, se ha sentido todo este tiempo muy triste, eso ha mermado mucho su salud y ahora los doctores no se explican por qué no despierta aún…así que la única respuesta que yo tengo, es que te está esperando…

Rin no daba crédito, su hermana Kagome casada y ni siquiera por ese evento la habían contactado. Había albergado la esperanza de que con su visita se pudiera abrir la posibilidad de reconciliarse con ellos pero solo la habían llamado como última opción para tratar de despertar a su madre.

Intentaba controlar sus emociones mientras trataba de recuperar la voz.

Ya veo – logró decir–

¿Rin? – Preguntó esperanzada - ¿lo harás? Puedes tomar esto como una rama de olivo para limar asperezas con tu padre. Si pides perdón adecuadamente estoy segura que te permitirá regresar a casa.

Dudo mucho que eso pase… - aseguró –

Ella sufriendo por ellos, pensando que habían sido presionados por su padre para no contactarla, parecía que Kagome aún seguía molesta con ella. Byakuya su hermano mayor, él haría todo por estar bien con su padre. Ya no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora, tomaría esta oportunidad para ver a su madre y en cuanto a su demás familia se podían podrir en el infierno.

Me ducho y te acompaño al hospital – pensó que mientras más pronto fuera a verla, más pronto se iría de ahí –

Gracias pequeña – sonrió la anciana – sabía que no te negarías

* * *

….

….

Sesshomaru entró a su penthouse, lo primero que quería era darse un baño así que fue directo a su habitación.

Llegaste querido – Vio a la dueña de esa voz, acostada en su cama –

Kagura era una mujer con quien hacía un par de años mantenía una relación esporádica y era la persona a quien menos esperaba encontrarse ahora.

¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó –

Vaya… veo que vienes de mal humor - se quitó de manera sensual la sábana dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo-

Ven cariño… conozco una forma de quitarte todo ese estres – dijo sugerente –

Kagura era muy guapa y sensual. Pasaban buenos ratos juntos pero hoy era uno de esos momentos en los que prefería su propia compañía.

Deja de mirarme con esa cara, solo voy a estar unas horas en la ciudad y quiero aprovechar el tiempo – dijo provocativa - así que dime… ¿quieres hacer algo conmigo estas horas?

Si lo preguntas en serio puedes marcharte ahora mismo – la mujer soltó una carcajada – quiero estar solo

Vaya que eres atrevido – le puso una mano en el pecho - Muy pocos se atreven a tratarme de la forma en la que tú lo haces.

¿Sabes cuantos hombres están esperando tener una cita conmigo? - dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios –

Lo sé – contestó – pero el hecho de que estas aquí en mi casa, desnuda en mi cama esperando por mi quiere decir que no estas interesada en ellos...

Así es – besó su cuello – Hay una química especial entre nosotros, eso es seguro. Nunca me había pasado con alguien.

Se llama deseo – la besó dejándose llevar por la pasión y la llevó a la cama –

Kagura se sentó de rodillas encima de la cama y empezó a abrirle la camisa deteniéndose a besar cada parte donde abría el botón.

Te he extrañado – dijo mirándola lascivamente mientras su mano jugaba con la parte íntima de Sesshomaru –

Me has tenido muy abandonada – Sesshomaru la detuvo y empezó a jugar sus senos –

Mmmm …tú también me has extrañado querido ¿no es así? – preguntó extasiada por los besos de su amante -

¿No crees que sería buena idea que sacáramos a la luz nuestra relación?- preguntó de repente e hizo que Sesshomaru se detuviera –

No lo creo – respondió –

No he escuchado o leído que tengas una relación seria con alguien… ¿no es hora de que sientes cabeza? -insistió - ¿qué tengas un heredero?

Eres muy considerada pero no lo creo. – respondió seco – y perpetuar mi apellido, de eso se encargará Inuyasha quien ya está casado.

Ahh si… eso escuché… la verdad me decepcionó mucho que no me llevaras como tu pareja a la boda de tu hermanito– dijo con un puchero –

Me imagino – se separó de ella, la conversación estaba tomando un giro que no estaba interesado en seguir -

Eres un hombre poderoso y en extremo guapo – sonrió convencida en seguir con la charla – Yo soy una mujer guapa, ambos podríamos crear un nuevo imperio. Nuestros hijos serían una combinación explosiva y sabes que no estoy interesada en tu dinero.

No, claro que no – dijo burlón, ya todo el lívido se le había bajado y estaba pensando en cómo despacharla - ambos sabemos que tu gusto por mí es porque soy amable con los ancianos y animales.

¿Te gustan animales? – preguntó sorprendida –

Si veo un perro mojado en la lluvia me dan ganas de subirlo a mi auto – dijo irónico - Siempre he tenido debilidad por los criaturas desamparadas

¡Me encantan los hombres duros con un lado tierno! ¿Lo ves querido? ¡Seremos una excelente pareja! – dijo y enredó sus brazos a su cuello para continuar –

Kagura – se quitó los brazo de encima – no estas entendiendo la ironía.

Seré claro contigo. No estoy interesado en una relación formal – fue cortante – así que creo que será mejor que te vistas y te vayas a un hotel. Avísame cuál será y cubriré todos tus gastos.

Eres frió y despiadado – soltó molesta –

Estoy confundido - la miró – creí que nuestra relación funcionaba porque nadie pedía nada a cambio. Hoy de repente quieres cambiar las reglas. Así que no te hago perder tu tiempo, de una vez te aviso. No estoy pensando en una relación seria contigo.

Estas intentando ser cruel conmigo – los ojos de la mujer se volvieron rojos – pero me encantas, desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras el adecuado para mí. He visto tu lado duro y tierno y no voy a dejarte ir.

Yo no tengo un lado tierno – dijo exasperado - Me da igual si me crees o no, pero en el momento en el que salgas de esta habitación daré la orden que no te dejen entrar o serán despedidos. ¿He sido claro?

¿Hay otra mujer verdad? ¿Quién es? – había intentado mantener la calma pero nunca la había cortado de manera tan tajante, así que suponía se trataba de alguien – ¡dime! ¿Quién pretende ocupar mi lugar en tu cama?

Mantén un poco de dignidad Kagura – la miro molesto –

¡Sesshomaru! – grito –

No voy a ponerme a discutir contigo. ¡Esto se acaba y punto! – dijo tajante –

Espero que cuando salga de la ducha ya no te encuentre – caminó directo al baño sin voltearla a ver –

Un momento más tarde cuando ya caía el agua sobre su cuerpo, escuchó un portazo. Hasta el último momento Kagura se fue haciendo un drama. Tal vez debió terminar esa relación hacía ya un tiempo pero creía que ambos estaban en la misma sincronía, sin compromiso. Sexualmente eran dinamita pero fuera de ese ámbito no había nada. Lo desesperaba.

La agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo hizo que se relajara, pensó en ir a visitar a su socio Naraku al hospital pero primero tendría que llamar a Inuyasha esperaba la empresa no estuviera cayéndose por estos días que había estado fuera de la ciudad.

:::

::::

:::

* * *

 **Hol** **a ! Otro capítulo...Estoy en racha! jajaja a ver cuanto me dura... la verdad es que la historia por ahora va fluyendo poco a poco así que en mis ratos libres los aprovecho para escribir y actualizarla.**

 **No sé si podré mantener el ritmo de actualización pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Así que denle un review a la historia va?**

 **¿qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? Espero que así sea.**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores :D**

 **Peyhana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capitulo IV**

Un par de horas más tarde Rin recorría el pasillo del hospital junto a Kaede y conforme avanzaba se empezaba a sentir nervioso, por fin estaría cara a cara con su padre, quien por lo que le comentó la anciana, había cedido a su orgullo por el bien de su esposa, así que al menos tenía la certeza que no le montaría una escena.

Aquí es – anuncio Kaede y abrió la puerta –

Naraku su padre no estaba solo, se encontraba ahí junto a sus hermanos Bakyuya y Kagome quienes al verla cruzar el umbral no pudieron ocultar su cara de asombro.

Junto a Kagome estaba un hombre un par de años mayor, supuso era su esposo ya que le tomaba la mano cariñosamente y era muy parecido al señor Yagami quien también se encontraba ahí en la pequeña sala de la habitación de lujo donde mantenían a su madre.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Byakuya fue el primero en reaccionar –

¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! – Kagome se levantó del sillón y le recriminó-

Byakuya, Kagome… – su padre los llamó y el tono en su voz era una advertencia – Ha venido por petición mía. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?

No padre – contestaron sumisos -

Ok – su padre la observó –

¿Todo bien durante el viaje? - Preguntó mientras la observaba detenidamente, los años le habían favorecido –

Rin solo asintió

Todos estos años recibiendo una educación tan cara y no puedes formar una sola oración – Preguntó fríamente Naraku– ¿no tienes voz?

 _Se encontraban en el despacho de su padre Naraku le había dado una orden y ella al no estar de acuerdo lo había cuestionado._

 _¡No me contestes! – dijo su padre después de darle una bofetada – El comportamiento de un hijo mío debe ser obediente y dócil, no cuestionarás o darás tu opinión sobre ningún tema a no ser que se te pregunte…_

Rin recordó las palabras de su padre, una ola de indignación y humillación la invadió al ser tratada de esa manera ante un par de desconocidos.

Todo bien señor, agradezco su amabilidad y las molestias que le ocasionó organizar el viaje para traerme hasta aquí – contestó como si estuviera leyendo un manual, ocultó su vergüenza, alzó los hombros y lo miró a los ojos -

Agradece a Sesshomaru, fue él quien se tomó las molestias – contestó complacido por la respuesta y se viró hacia su socio – Espero no te haya causado ningún problema durante el viaje.

Ninguno – contestó con tono frio –

Sesshomaru extrañamente había quería soltarle un puñetazo a los dos hombres por dirigirse a ella de esa forma, estaba más que claro que no era muy bienvenida y nació en él un instinto de protegerla. Incluso su cuñada quien siempre mantenía un carácter amigable la veía con mala cara.

Miró hacia Naraku, había escuchado rumores sobre lo dominante que era con sus hijos pero hasta ahora lo veía. Tal vez toda esta tensión por su esposa lo tenía alterado y la chica parecía ser válvula de escape de su mal humor; pudo notar como ella apretaba fuertemente los puños en una clara reacción de controlar su temperamento.

Rin por su parte había pensado que en la habitación estaría sola o solo en compañía de Kaede,no había contado con la presencia de su familia completa.

¿Puedo verla? – Se dirigió a su padre –

Pasa, sigue sin despertar – volvió a su tono educado – así que si puedes hablarle…

Ya me explicó Kaede – le interrumpió y pasó directo a ver a su madre –

Kikyo se encontraba conectada a una máquina y varios tubos por todas partes, la imagen era impactante. Se le vieron de golpe los recuerdos de ambas en el jardín cortando algunas flores o podando algunas plantas… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Puedo tocarla? – volteó a ver a su padre –

Claro – fue Kaede quien contestó, aunque aún estaban su papa y hermano. No había rastros de Kagome, su esposo o su cuñado –

Mamá Kiko, soy yo…Rin… ¿puedes oírme? – acarició su rostro con una mano mientras la otra tomaba la de ella-

¡Qué guapa estás! – la admiró mientras sus dedos dibujaban pequeños círculos en su mano -

¿Sabes? Antes de venir aquí pase a tu jardín, vi que tienes un invernadero nuevo - había leído que tenía que transmitir confianza y hablarles con naturalidad a las personas en coma – Se nota que has trabajado bastante… debes despertar y ver que ya pronto florecerán tus plantas…

Yo he intentado mantener algunas en el departamento donde vivo, tengo por aquí en mi celular fotos que cuando despiertes te las enseñaré, ¡claro! No se compara al trabajo que tú realizas pero mi intento lo hago… -sonrió tristemente -

¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella? – Preguntó con los ojos llorosos estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y no quería que su papá la viera –

Naraku no respondió pero dio una pequeña palmada a su hijo y junto con Kaede salieron de la habitación.

Disculpa por haber tardado tanto en venir... – Se disculpó una vez que se encontraron solas, le partía el alma verla en ese estado- … ¿quieres verme? Yo sí, ¡anda! Abre tus ojos... que yo me muero por ver los tuyos … vamos Ma! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y estoy segura que tú a mí!

Perdóname por no ponerme en contacto contigo…Perdóname por huir y escapar también de ti…. - No soportó más y rompió en llanto, 6 años sin verla y ahora tenía la oportunidad de verla aún si era en ese estado, el agobio que sentía su corazón era tanto que no supo en que momento Kaede se acercó a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla.

Todo estará bien Rin - dijo Kaede - Ella va a despertar, solo tenemos que esperar…

Las palabras y la calidez del abrazo la hicieron recordar cuando sus hermanos la molestaban y ella corría a refugiarse en los brazo de su nana y su madre. Con ellas en la habitación y aún con su mamá inconsciente por primera vez se sintió en su casa.

….

….

* * *

¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – Preguntó Inuyasha a su esposa quien estaba en la sala de entretenimiento cambiándole a los canales de televisión-

No estoy enojada- mintió –

Claro que lo estas. Sueles esperarme para cenar; hoy llego del trabajo y Tsubaki me dice que no has comido nada y que te la has pasado aquí encerrada. – Afirmó- Llevas un par de días así, exactamente desde que llegó tu hermana. Ni siquiera has regresado al hospital.

No tiene caso, ahora que la hija pródiga regresó… -soltó venenosamente el comentario –

¿No me digas que estás celosa? – Inuyasha trató de no reírse de la actitud infantil de su esposa-

¡Claro que no!– volvió a decir –

¿Viste cómo me habló mi papá cuándo llego? - preguntó alterada al ver que su esposo no decía más - Tenía años que no me trataba de esa forma y basta que ella se aparezca para que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo… ¡debió quedarse en el agujero donde estaba!

Kagome, escúchate… - trató de conciliar su esposo - es tu hermana, su hija y tiene derecho a verla. Además tu madre lleva años esperando saber sobre ella.

Ella perdió todo derecho cuando se fue de la casa- dijo duramente – Además no te confíes, que no te engañe esa cara de mosquita muerta…

Eres otra Kagome, no te reconozco. – dijo contrariado- Incluso Sesshomaru me preguntó si estabas bien porque prácticamente saltaron contra de ella en cuanto piso la habitación; eso sin mencionar que casi huimos del hospital en cuanto llegó ella ¿Qué pudo hacer tu hermana menor para que te molestes tanto?

¡Es que no sabes lo que me hizo! – exclamó molesta –

¡Pues cuéntame! ¡Habla conmigo! –Pidió – porque de otra manera no voy a comprender.

¡Olvídalo! ¡No vale la pena! – apagó la televisión y aventó el control -

Claro que lo vale si te pone así – insistió –

¿Recuerdas que te comenté que antes de conocerte había sufrido una desilusión amorosa? - dijo por fin –

Claro, como olvidarlo… si me costó enamorarte -

Pues ese hombre del que estaba enamorada era Koga Tsukishima

¿Koga Tsukishima? ¿En serio? ¡Awww no lo soporto! ¿No podía ser otro hombre cariño? – la interrumpió -

¿Quieres que te cuente o no? – Preguntó molesta por su reacción-

Claro, claro…Disculpa- se abrazó a ella – soy todo oídos.

Koga era un joven empresario que conocí cuando fue a dar una conferencia a la universidad a la que yo asistía. Era solo unos años mayor y me recordaba haberlo visto en otra ocasión así que me acerqué a él. Resultó que efectivamente nos habíamos visto en una de las reuniones sociales a las que había asistido con mi familia, después de eso y sabiendo que era del círculo de contactos de papá nos empezamos a frecuentar.

Era muy galante y muy pronto nos interesamos el uno en el otro así que lo invité a casa un verano.

Fue muy bien recibido por mis padres y hermanos. Nosotros empezamos a salir pero nadie en casa sabía, no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación porque esperábamos el momento para que él hablara con papá, su plan era hacer algunos pequeños negocios juntos, que confiara en él como socio y entonces con la confianza ganada Koga pediría mi mano y nos casaríamos.

¿Y qué paso? – preguntó Inuyasha –

En mi último verano de Universidad volví a invitarlo a casa y ya habíamos acordado que en esta ocasión por fin hablaría con papá de nosotros. Él llegó dos semanas antes a la mansión porque yo debía quedarme a entregar un trabajo final para pasar una materia.

Recuerdo que llegué a casa y papá me dijo que esa cena sería especial ya que tendría un anuncio muy importante que darnos. Te imaginaras mi felicidad, Koga había hablado con él, por fin sería su novia sin escondernos.

Nunca olvidaré esa noche, todos elegantemente vestidos disfrutando de una exquisita velada. En medio de la cena, papá se levantó a dar un brindis por la felicidad de una de sus más queridas hijas, quien sería la primera en formar una familia y en lugar de dar mi nombre dio el de Rin.

Al parecer a ella también le gustaba Koga y se las ingenió para ser ella la prometida y yo me quede en shock. En ese momento no pude articular palabras, mi madre se sobresaltó y cuestionó a papá como era posible que permitiera la boda, Rin era aún menor de edad y Koga le llevaba varios años.

Madre pregunto delante de todos a Rin si estaba de acuerdo y ella dijo que si, que había aceptado a Koga. No tengo palabras para describir como me sentía en ese momento, burlada por mi hermana pequeña, ella sabía que si yo amaba a Koga, había sido una pequeña zorra que me jugo sucio y se le metió entre los ojos.

Kagome – interrumpió Inuyasha - ¿Entonces qué pasó? Si estaban comprometidos, ¿Por qué no están casados ahora? ¿Por qué ella desapareció?

No sé bien como estuvo el asunto porque estaba yo tan dolida que durante el periodo que se planificó la boda me fui de viaje, no quería ser parte de los preparativos pero al parecer Rin en ese momento no solo estaba interesada en Koga sino también en Kohaku un chico un par de años mayor a Rin con quien nos criamos...

Ella prefirió irse con Kohaku la noche antes de su compromiso aprovechando la organización y la entrada de camiones que traían las provisiones para la fiesta, se escapó con él.

La casa fue volvió un caos, el compromiso se canceló, se armó una brigada para buscarla y nada, Rin no aparecía, mamá tuvo una crisis nerviosa y le tuvieron que dar calmantes por varios días porque cuando estaba consciente lo único que hacía era llorar y preguntar por su pequeña.

Estuvimos un tiempo sin saber de ella, todos estábamos muy preocupados no sabíamos nada de su vida, hasta que un día pasado un poco más de un año padre nos llamó al despacho a Byakuya y a mí y nos entregó un informe. Había contratado a un investigador privado y por fin la habían encontrado. Vivía en una pequeña ciudad, ya no estaba con Kohaku y llevaba una vida de libertinaje.

En algunas fotos que le tomaron se le veía en unas fiestas ebria o drogada a punto de caerse acompañada de diferentes chicos. ¡No iba a la escuela! ¡No trabajaba! ¿De qué vivía? Supongo del fideicomiso que nos dejó el abuelo ¡Estaba echando a perder si vida! ¡Papá no tuvo el valor de decirle a mamá en que había acabado su pequeña hija!

¿O sea que ustedes todo el tiempo le han ocultado información sobre Rin a tu madre? – Inuyasha había testigo de cómo su suegra sufría por su hija -

Si, papá tomó la decisión y nosotros lo apoyamos – confesó con un tono de culpa porque sabía cómo su madre sufría por Rin–

Inuyasha analizaba la información que Kagome le había dado, había varios huecos en la historia que no lo convencían pero su esposa parecía sincera así que debía ser algo que ella también estaba pasando por alto.

¿Quieres que te sea sincero? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio –

Claro – Kagome esperaba que la comprendiera -

Todo está muy raro – dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de su mujer - Piénsalo detenidamente.

Tu hermana era menor de edad, quiero suponer que solo había tenido trato con Tsukishima durante los veranos donde tú lo invitabas y eso significa que eras tú quien pasaba más tiempo con él – saco sus conclusiones - ¿En qué momento se lo ligo? Puede ser el tiempo que no estuviste tú y eso fue cuando te quedaste en la universidad y me dices que solo fueron dos semanas.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿16, 17? – Supuso – Además ella no se ve como una Lolita devora hombres. Cuando se apareció en el hospital se veía como una chica de lo más normal.

Acababa de cumplir los 17 años, esa situación ocasionó el primer gran problema que tuvieron mis padres –recordó Kagome - Ella para casarse necesitaba la autorización de ambos y mamá no cedió en dar el consentimiento por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

¿y Tsukishima? ¿Con él no te enojaste? Porque finalmente él tenía una relación contigo y se suponía que era a ti a quien quería ¿no? – siguió preguntando Inuyasha -

Claro que me enojé con él y le enfrenté – respondió molesta - me dijo que pues Rin lo había perseguido y seducido hasta que acabaron teniendo relaciones. Papá se enteró y por eso estaba obligándolo a casarse con ella. Pero resultó que Koga también la encontró teniendo relaciones con Kohaku y que se sintió engañado porque papá supuestamente lo sabía y quería deshacerse de una hija problemática.

Y me imagino que no le importó – dijo irónico Inuyasha – con lo ambicioso y trepador que es, aprovecho para sacar un mejor trato con tu padre.

A Koga no le importaba eso – lo defendió Kagome –

¡Vamos! – Dijo Inuyasha - ¿Quién se negaría ante un buen contrato nupcial?

¡Tú! ¡Tú no aceptaste nada de mi padre! – exclamó –

Bueno, yo no necesito de dinero para estar contigo – le dio un corto beso en los labios - ¡yo daría toda mi fortuna con los ojos cerrados para estar contigo! ¿Pero Tsukishima? No lo sé Kagome… nunca me ha dado confianza ni a mí ni a Sesshomaru.

Hablando de Sesshomaru… ¿te dijo algo sobre ella? - preguntó curiosa –

No, ya sabes como es mi hermano – dijo molesto - estaba preocupado porque no llevara a la quiebra la empresa

Ja ja ja hay Inu –lo beso-

Piénsalo Kag, tal vez es el momento ideal para hablar con tu hermana – retomó el tema – escuchaste a Tsukushima, no veo porque no la escucharías a ella.

Tienes razón - Kagome lo abrazó y pensó que sería buena idea no echar a saco roto lo argumentado por su esposo. Era verdad, solo tenía la versión de Koga y pues viéndolo bien él no le había dado mayor explicación más que la supuesta seducción, tal vez era el momento de aclarar el asunto y aprovechar que su hermana estaba de regreso para atar los cabos sueltos.

¿Ya se te pasó el malhumor? – Kagome asistió – entonces, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron hacia el comedor.

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! por fin he develado un poco del misterio de Rin contada desde la perspectiva de su hermana Kagome.**

 **Agradezco su reviews a Rucky, Berly Joachin, BabySony y Tara Castillo... espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado!**

 **¡saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capitulo V**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde su llegada, la rutina de Rin consistía en visitar el hospital, regresar a la cabaña y llamar a Jakotsu. De sus hermanos poco sabía, Byakuya prácticamente la ignoraba, más ahora que se había enterado por el servicio que tendría de visita a una amiga quien resultó ser una modelo muy famosa y estaban ansiosos por conocerla y con respecto a Kagome no habían vuelto a coincidir en el hospital. Su padre le hablaba muy poco o nada, en cuanto llegaba solo intercambiaban inclinaciones de cabeza y salía de la habitación.

Su celular timbró y vio la hora casi las 8 am.

¿Qué haces mi linda ovejita? – Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Jakotsu mientras lo ponía al altavoz –

Buscando que prepararme para desayunar… tengo hambre – contestó mientras abría el refrigerador –

Hay cariño, espero no incendies la casa - se burló de ella – pero imagino recurrirás a la vieja confiable, tu amiga la omellete

Ja ja ja Mira que no soy una inútil – se defendió –

¿Qué será entonces? ¿Una copa de frutas? – preguntó -

Sé cocinar otras cosas – rio porque había adivinado sus pensamientos

Lo sé, lo sé… has aprendido mi pequeña _padawan_ – Jakotsu le había enseñado algunos guisos y ensaladas y por eso se sentía su maestro-

¿Y tú séquito de sirvientes? – preguntó con sorna –

Hoy los dejé dormir un poco más… ¿Y tú que haces hablándome tan temprano? - lo increpó - ¿apenas estás llegando a la casa verdad?

 _Qué te puede decir amiga, caí_ Ja ja ja – le encantaba cuando Rin tomaba esa actitud de madre sobreprotectora – contacté con alguien en _grindr_ , una charla candente ya sabes y la cosa prometía así que quedamos en encontrarnos en un bar y dejamos que la cosas fluyeran.

¿Y esta vez que pretexto le pones? -Jakotsu tenía la peculiaridad de encontrar según él al amor de su vida y después de una cita encontrarle mil pretextos -

Ninguno – contestó después de un silencio –

Wooo! ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió – Me has dejado impactada… ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Fue una sesión intensa? ¿Sexo desenfrenado? ¿Es grande su virtud?

¡Luego no me reclames diciéndome que soy un puerco! – La reprendió - ¡Escucha que preguntas me haces!

No sé en qué clase de virtud piensas, yo solo quiero conocer que tan virtuoso puede ser porque no le encontraste ningún defecto – dijo inocente -

Ajá…Bueno… Es biólogo, vino a la ciudad a estudiar un posgrado. Está en el Instituto de Ecología - empezó a relatar – Como ya te dije tomamos unos tragos y fuimos a su pieza, no sexo solo estuvimos charlando. Es un chico inteligente, sensible…

¿NO SEXO? – La información de Jakotsu hizo que pusiera un alto en sus actividades - eso ya es novedad… ¿Se verán nuevamente o será uno más que recibirá un ticket "Gracias por participar"?

Quedamos en vernos mañana - Rin se emocionó al escucharlo, que no lo bateara ya era un avance –

Love is in the air … - Empezó a cantar –

¡No seas boba! Apenas lo conocí ayer… ya el tiempo dirá – Rin pudo distinguir una chispa de interés en Jakotsu - mejor cuéntame ¿ya te quitaron el veto tus hermanos? ¡No, no! Mejor dime… ¿has vuelto a ver a ese bombón?

¿Quién? – Preguntó al escuchar unos ligeros golpes en la entrada -

¡No te hagas! ¡Sesshomaru Yagami! – Se exasperó, a veces Rin lo sacaba de sus casillas – ¿Cuántos hombres sabrosos como él conocemos tú y yo? Bueno yo conozco varios pero el …

¡Noo so bobo! Alguien está tocando, deja voy a ver quién es… - aclaró y se dirigió hacia la puerta –

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió a ver al mencionado en su puerta esperando que le abrieran. Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando si su visitante había escuchado la discreta voz de Jakotsu.

¡Ovejita! ¿Sigues ahí o ya te raptaron? – la voz la sacó de su sorpresa –

Si es el bombón ya te dije que no… - no terminó la oración porque Rin corrió a terminar la llamada –

Sesshomaru entró tras de ella sin esperar que lo invitara a pasar.

Si, adelante… Puede pasar – dijo irónica -

¿Su amigo? – preguntó mirando el celular que tenía ya en su mano -

Así es – guardó rápidamente el dispositivo ¿los habría escuchado? -

¿Qué lo trae por esta parte de la mansión? – Sesshomaru ahora miraba el interior de la cabaña, si se había sorprendido por no encontrarla en la casa principal no comentó nada –

Pregunté por usted y una mujer del servicio me condujo hasta aquí. Quiero invitarla a desayunar pero veo que ya está en eso ––miró hacía la pequeña barra del comedor -

Mmm estaba por empezar a prepararme algo ¿usted gusta?– ofreció-

¿Por qué no mejor salimos? – Ofreció – conozco un lugar agradable en la ciudad.

¿En verdad este hombre se había levantado temprano para invitarla a desayunar? - Se preguntó -

¿Es elegante? – Pensó en la ropa que había llevado no le serviría y él iba en traje, parecía sacado de una revista de ejecutivos –

Está bien así - respondió simple –

¿Después del desayuno será posible que me deje en el hospital? - Sesshomaru asintió –

Entonces déjeme ir por mi bolso – había aprendido que un buen desayuno nunca se despreciaba -

Sesshomaru la vio meterse a un cuarto. Estos días que habían pasado, se encontró pensando en ella varias veces así que decidió ir a buscarla para invitarla a salir pero pensó que una cena no sería conveniente; sabía por Inuyasha que ahora ella estaba en el hospital junto a Naraku esperando que su madre despertara. Así que decidió que un desayuno sería lo más adecuado, tenía interés por la chica y como siempre él estaba presto a la acción no dudó más y ese día salió de su pent-house directo a buscarla.

…

…

* * *

El restaurant era lo bastante elegante para que ella con sus botas, chaqueta, jeans rotos ajustados y camiseta a rayas se sintiera fuera de lugar. En otro momento, no se sentiría así pero ahora estaba de regreso bajo la sombra de su familia y eso quisiera o no, la volvía a poner bajo los reflectores.

Me dijo que mi vestimenta estaría bien – le recriminó una vez que les habían asignado una mesa –

Cuando la conocí me dio la impresión que poco le interesaba la opinión de los extraños – observó Sesshomaru -

¿No me diga que es ese tipo de mujer que pierde la mayor parte de su vida en los salones de belleza? - preguntó sin esperar que ella dijera algo –

¡No, por supuesto que no! – no había nada más alejado a eso –

¿Entonces? – sonrió ante lo apasionada que había sido su respuesta –

Olvídelo – se escondió con la carta del menú y la chispa anterior se esfumó –

Nuevamente se reprime – observó –

¿Cómo? - preguntó contrariada -

He notado que se guarda sus opiniones verdaderas y evade el conflicto – afirmó – conmigo no tiene que guardar apariencias, puede decirme lo que piense, créame que no me ofenderé; tampoco crea que saliendo de aquí le daré un reporte de lo que hablemos a su padre.

Rin lo observó detenidamente, el hombre se había dado cuenta del control que tenía su padre con sus hijos y no se andaba por las ramas.

Ok. Está bien - contestó – La verdad me siento desaliñada junto a usted quien parece que de aquí se va a alguna pasarela o algo por el estilo. El contraste de apariencias solo hace que llamemos la atención y eso es lo que menos quiero. Usted parece ser una persona influyente lo que ocasionará preguntas sobre su acompañante y no quiero verme involucrada en eso.

No se preocupe por la atención – dijo Sesshomaru con calma - Jaken cuida ese aspecto.

Con respecto a su apariencia, la elegancia y la belleza natural no se obtiene vistiendo atuendos muy coordinados o de diseñador… Usted aún con un costal encima se vería guapa – la elogió – No mentí cuando le dije que estaba bien.

Además hay otros lugares a los que podríamos ir la siguiente ocasión por si no le gusta este – informó – pero por supuesto recordaré avisarle con anticipación para que no se sienta fuera de lugar

¿Habrá otra invitación? - preguntó sorprendida -

Por supuesto ¿no está interesada en conocerme? Porque yo si estoy interesado en usted – declaró -

¿Me está diciendo que le gusto? – Una ola de calor la inundó y sintió como su rostro le quemaba –

Creí que era obvio - Rin se movió abochornada en su siento, no esperaba las respuestas tan directas –

Rin sintió como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban al sentirse alagada por ese hombre pero a su vez se sintió incómoda porque no le gustaba todo lo que él representaba: poder, riqueza, dureza, seguridad, fuerza; palabras que siempre asociaría a su padre y de las cuales no le gustaría asociar a otro hombre con quien ella se relacionara.

¿Le parece si ordenamos? – Sugirió Sesshomaru al ver que se revolvía incómoda y el silencio empezaba a inundarlos. Tal vez había sido demasiado directo–

Hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y muy pronto el mesero se acercó, cada uno pidió y mientras esperaban Sesshomaru observó cómo no alcanzaba a relajarse, se veía nerviosa y luchaba para ocultarlo al no mirarlo directamente. Sintió satisfacción al pensar que no solo había interés de su parte, solo que a ella le estaba costando aceptarlo. Su rostro emitió una ligera sonrisa, sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella aceptara que la química entre ellos había que considerarse y no dejarla pasar. Él se encargaría de que pasara, de eso no tenía duda.

¿Qué tipo de lugares le gustan? – Preguntó – Por mis negocios este tipo de restaurantes son convenientes, la comida está bien, es discreto así que se puede charlar a gusto.

Bueno, tiene razón… - ahora que lo pensaba el mesero solo se había acercado a entregar la carta y no se había vuelto a parecer hasta que fue llamado – el lugar no se ve mal.

¿Entonces tiene su aprobación? – la miró -

Es muy temprano para decidir, primero debo probar la comida – dijo - así que esperaré para dar mi veredicto final.

Con respecto a los lugares que me gustan, suelo escoger algo más informal, comidas rápidas, una pasta o pizza o algo así, no soy de frecuentar restaurantes como este – confesó -

La verdad es que era la primera vez que estaba en un restaurant de ese tipo, muchas de las cenas o comidas de las que fue participe con su familia eran en la mansión y las que tenían fuera muy pocas veces asistió porque todavía era menor de edad y a su padre tenía la estricta política de esperar a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para convivir en la sociedad y en su nueva vida no tenía dinero para concurrir esos lugares.

Ya veo, entonces buscaré alguno con esas características – comentó Sesshomaru–

No tiene que molestarse – dijo apenada –

Créame que será un placer complacerla – Rin no supo que contestar a su comentario y agradeció que en ese momento volviera aparecer el mesero con sus órdenes y empezaron a degustar el desayuno –

Dígame… ¿qué hace en la cabaña? – después de un rato, Sesshomaru sacó el tema de la vivienda -

Rin pensó detenidamente que debía responderle, su padre se molestaría en extremo si le comentaba sobre asuntos de su familia, nunca había sido partidario de dar a conocer detalles de su vida privada aún si la persona en cuestión era el cuñado de su hermana. Pero bueno ¿más enojado con ella no podría estar su padre o sí?

¿De quién fue la decisión de instalarla ahí? ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermano? – insistió -

No, fue Kaede – debía darle el crédito a la anciana – El lugar está muy bien, usted conoce el departamento donde vivo así que no tengo problemas con el espacio, además es independiente, puedo salir si así lo deseo sin necesidad de pasar por la entrada principal.

Sesshomaru la observó mientras hablaba, parecía que era sincera al decir que no le importaba. Se había sorprendido un poco del departamento que compartía con ese chico, era demasiado pequeño y en una zona bastante peligrosa que cuando le había dado a su chofer la dirección, este había insistido en que no bajara de la camioneta y dio instrucciones para que los guardaespaldas estuvieran alerta. ¿Cómo una hija de un hombre tan rico como Naraku Fukushima había acabado en ese lugar? ¿Acaso lo que había hecho era tan grave para ser relegada a esa cabaña fuera de la mansión familiar? ¿ No consideraba Naraku lo peligroso que era no ponerle un guardaespaldas o un chofer al menos?

¿No me diga que es un snob? – preguntó Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

No – respondió –

Que bien, porque yo tampoco lo soy - sonrió –

El celular de Sesshomaru timbró insistentemente y lo sacó para ver quién era. Vio el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, ¿qué querría ese idiota?

¿Me permite? - miró a Rin –

Adelante – Estaba deleitándose con una taza de café -

¡Hasta que contestas! – Gritaron del otro lado de la línea –

¿Qué quieres? - preguntó molesto –

Nos acaban de llamar del hospital – informó – parece que mi suegra ha dado signos de querer despertar y buscan a Rin. ¡Dijeron en la mansión Fukushima que saliste con ella muy temprano! ¿Es verdad? ¿Están juntos?

Vamos para allá – dijo y colgó la llamada sin dar a pie a que Inuyasha siguiera hablando –

¿Todo bien? – preguntó –

Sí, pero debemos ir al hospital. Tome sus cosas y la llevo – informó mientras se levantaba –

¿Pasó algo? - Rin se sobresaltó, tomó su bolso y se levantó para seguirlo.

En el camino le explico –dijo -

Durante el transcurso Rin no emitió palabra. El asistente de Sesshomaru, un hombrecito llamado Jaken quien los había ido a recoger cuando llegaron, se hizo cargo de la cuenta, mientras que Sesshomaru y ella se dirigieron al hospital.

Llegaron y ya en la habitación se encontraban sus respectivos hermanos junto a Kaede. Si se sorprendieron por verlos llegar juntos no dijeron nada.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rin nada más cruzar el umbral –

Abrió los ojos y preguntó por ti. – Informó Kaede con una sonrisa– aunque haya sido momentáneo, el doctor dice que es una buena señal.

Anda pasa, tu padre está con ella – la animó –

Sin mirar a nadie más, entró. Vio a su padre a punto del colapso, se notaba el gran amor que tenía hacia su esposa. Tanto que fue capaz de ceder a su orgullo y traerla si eso abría la oportunidad de despertarla.

Estaba convencida que haría lo imposible por ella, pero también estaba triste porque esa conexión que tenía hacia ella, no la había podido pasar hacia sus hijos, los quería pero era un amor distinto mientras que con kikyo era ceder y amarla sin límites, a ellos los mantenía sometidos y con una barrera que muy pocas veces ella había logrado traspasar.

Ven siéntate – Naraku se levantó de su lugar para cedérselo – Por fin dio señales de vida… habla con ella… estoy seguro que reaccionará.

¿Mamá? – Preguntó y vio como hacía el intento de abrir los ojos– ¿preguntaste por mí? ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Anda abre los ojitos! ¡Estamos aquí esperando por ti, papá, byakuya, kagome, kaede.. todos estamos aquí esperando! ¡Anda vamos!

 _doko ni iru no? … kaasan.. doko ni iru no?_ – empezó a entonar aquella canción que le cantaba a su madre cuando jugando no la veía en el jardín -

 _kocchi_ … –creyó escuchar la respuesta que le daba siempre –

Se sobre saltó porque no había sido su imaginación, sintió un poco de presión en su mano.

Rin no perdió el tiempo y tocó el botón azul, tenían que venir los doctores.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Entró un grupo de médicos que se abalanzaron hacia su madre y empezaron a revisarla. Sintió que alguien la apartaba para que diera espacio al personal del hospital porque ella se había quedado estática viendo como trabajaban los doctores y enfermeras.

Pasados los minutos de atención, todos estaban fuera de la habitación esperando por el médico de Kikyo para que les dieran noticias de su estado.

Kaede sonrió, no se había equivocado, su Kikyo no quería regresar a ellos sino hasta ver a su pequeña hija y ahora que ya había despertado en cuanto se pusiera mejor se aseguraría de que aclaran las cosas en esa familia para que volvieran a ser felices, como en sus mejores tiempos.

….

….

….

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sábado por la noche y vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Kagura, kacomu, Tara Castillo por sus comentarios así como a los que le dieron follow a esta historia.**

 **Cómo puede ver, Sesshomaru interesado en Rin pero ella aún tiene dudas y se quiere mantener al margen, aún hay cosas que resolver en su familia antes de pensar en liarse.**

 **Jakotsu y Rin tiene una relación de GBF (Gay Best Friend) ya más adelante conocerán su historia.**

 **Con respecto a la reacción de Kagome en el capítulo anterior, no es que quiera justificarla pero el estar muy enamorada de Koga no le permitió ver más allá del supuesto engaño de su hermana. Ya tendrá que pedirle perdón...**

 **Y bueno algunas aclaraciones de cosas que he mencionado:**

 **Padawan:** Es el nombre que se utiliza para llamar a los aprendices en la serie de la guerra de las galaxias.

 ** _Qué te puede decir amiga,_** _ **caí**_ **:** Es una frase que se hizo viral y meme, fueron dichas por Kate del Castillo(es una actriz mexicana que tiene un documental en netflix que se llama "El día que conocí al Chapo") a la periodista Lidia Cacho cuando le platicaba que se enamoró de Sean Penn pero que este solo la utilizó para acceder al narcotraficante y hacerle la entrevista.

 **Grindr:** Es una red social que para encuentros exclusivos gays, bi, trans, queer

 **¡Tengan una linda semana y estaré actualizando lo más pronto que me permitan mis actividades!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Peyhana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo VI**

Kikyo había despertado por fin, los médicos salieron y hablaron con Naraku, al parecer se iba a quedar unos días más para unos estudios neurológicos y evaluar sus habilidades motoras y sensoriales ahora que estaba ya despierta.

Les dieron autorización de pasar a verla y cuando ella entró, Kikyo soltó el llanto y la abrazó agradeciéndole que estuviera ahí. Rin la abrazaba y besaba bajo la mirada intensa de su padre con quien tendría que hablar para saber los planes que tenía ahora que su madre había despertado.

Al terminar la hora de visitas, pensó que era el momento para hablar con Naraku y se acercó a él para abordarlo.

Padre – lo llamó quedamente – ¿podemos hablar?

Ahora no Rin – contestó – Ve a descansar.

Ok – Tal vez era muy pronto para conversar con él, aceptó su sugerencia y se dirigió hacía su mamá –

Mamá Kiko – Kikyo volteó hacia ella- debo irme

¿Ya? – preguntó mientras hacía el intento de levantarse –

No te muevas – Rin se acercó para evitar que ella se moviera y la abrazó– Vendré mañana a primera hora ¿va?

Bien – aceptó – ve a casa

Rin se despidió de su padre y salió de la habitación. Se encontraba ya en la entrada del hospital y pensaba en llamar un taxi, desde que había llegado solo en dos ocasiones había tenido quien la llevara, parecía que se habían olvidado que ella no tenía transporte y había estado usando taxis, al paso que iba se quedaría sin reservas muy pronto, vio su reloj, pasaba de las ocho de la noche.

Señorita Fukushima por aquí… - la llamaron y se sorprendió, era el chofer del señor Yagami -

La dirigió hacia donde estaba estacionado, abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal para que entrar.

Gracias – musito Rin –

Señor Yagami – Sesshomaru se encontraba dentro del auto –

Buenas noches Rin – la miró, las emociones del día se veían reflejadas en su rostro – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Un poco cansada – reconoció, no tenía caso ocultarle lo que era visible –

¿Todo bien con su madre? – preguntó -

Si – contestó feliz – Se quedará unos días más, pero parece ser que todo va bien.

Me alegro – sonó sincero –

¿Ya comió algo? – Preguntó cortés – ¿Desea que nos detengamos para que cene algo?

No a ambas preguntas pero quisiera irme a la cabaña si no es molestia. – contestó –

No hay problema – bajó el cristal del auto y le indicó a su chófer hacía donde se dirigirían -

Puede dormitar si gusta – sugirió –

Gracias – Agradeció no tener que entablar conversación con él y cerró los ojos –

Sesshomaru la observó y recordó el pequeño episodio que tuvo en su oficina después de regresar del hospital -

 _¿Qué pretendes con la hermana de Kagome? – Preguntó un molesto Inuyasha al entrar a su oficina–_

 _Rin, se llama Rin y es tu cuñada – corrigió – ¿no me digas que ya hiciste equipo con tu esposa y la vas a ignorar también?_

 _¿Qué pretendes con Rin? – volvió a preguntar ignorando el comentario sarcástico –_

 _Nada, solo le hice un favor a tu suegro – contestó, sabía que no se quitaría a su hermano si no le daba una respuesta –_

 _¡No te creo! no haces ningún movimiento sin que haya un interés– afirmó – Pero te advierto, me contó Kagome que ha sido sacada del testamento de Naraku por si tu interés va por ahí, hay cosas alrededor de ella que no tienen muy contentos a la familia. ¡Yo que tú me mantenía al margen!_

 _No sabía que ahora te gustaba regar chismes – dijo burlón –_

 _Bueno yo… - Inuyasha se sonrojó-_

 _Si no tienes fuentes o pruebas, es mejor que te calles – sentenció Sesshomaru – lárgate y déjame trabajar_

 _¡Después no digas que no te advertí! – dijo finalmente y salió de la oficina -_

 _¿Qué cuál era el interés en Rin? – pensó mientras veía hacía la puerta - La chica le gustaba, desde el primer momento que la vio se sintió atraído y quería verla, hablar con ella, conocerla y ver qué pasaba. La información que le dio Inuyasha hizo que se preguntara: ¿Lo que había pasado con su familia fue tan grave para quedar fuera del testamento? Lo mejore era saber de una vez por todas, así que levantó su teléfono y marcó una extensión._

 _Quiero un informe completo sobre Rin Fukushima – pidió –_

 _En este momento le mando a su correo la información que ya tengo reunida – dijeron en la línea –_

 _¿Cuándo lo obtuviste? – preguntó sorprendido una vez más por lo eficiente que podía ser su asistente -_

 _Desde el momento que el Sr. Fukushima le pidió ir por ella - respondió la voz –_

 _¿Qué es lo que le gustaría saber señor? - Le preguntaron - ¿algo en especial en lo cuál enfocarnos?_

 _Jaken – volvió a decir después de una pausa – Todo._

 _Quiero saber todo y lo quiero lo más pronto posible – y colgó la línea para abrir su correo electrónico-_

 _Observó con detalle la información que Jaken había reunido en ese tiempo, Rin Fukushima 23 años, tenía un grado de ingeniería en sistemas obtenido de una universidad pública, había empezado a dar clases en dos talleres en la misma universidad 3 días a la semana. En los días que no estaba en la universidad, obtenía ingresos trabajando en una clínica veterinaria y era encargada de bañar y pasear a las mascotas que ahí llegaban._

 _Revisó el monto de su cuenta bancaria y la cantidad que tenía era risible ¡vivía prácticamente en la indigencia! Observó una notación que estaba subrayada, era información de un fideicomiso que su abuelo Onigumo Fukushima había asignado a sus tres nietos por igual pero la parte correspondiente a ella no había sido tocada y la cuenta se encontraba bloqueada por el mismo Naraku quien fungía como albacea de la misma._

 _Sobre su vida personal leía que llevaba 5 años de conocer a Jakotsu y 3 viviendo juntos en ese departamento. El contrato de dicha renta estaba a nombre de su amigo. No tenía cirugías, no gastos fuera de lo normal. La única relación constante era con Suikotsu Ora, pediatra y hermano mayor de Jakotsu._

 _Toda la información era muy básica pero finalmente le permitía conocerla un poco más pero nada de su vida anterior. Confiaría en que Jaken pudiera excavar en el cementerio Fukushima para conocer más sobre ese pasado que su familia insistía en esconder. Mientras tanto había que tomar unas medidas para poder acercarse más a ella._

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando el auto se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la mansión. Así que movió lentamente a Rin quien al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Rin, despierte – la nombrada abrió los ojos y se acomodó –

¿Ya tan pronto? – dijo en un tono que se le hizo gracioso a Sesshomaru _–_

Si gusta, podemos dar otra vuelta – sugirió –

No, no. Está bien. ¿Quiere acompañarme a cenar?– Ofreció para agradecer su amabilidad –

¿En la cabaña? – preguntó Sesshomaru –

Si – respondió – pero tendría que esperarme un momento en lo que voy a la cocina de la mansión.

¿Va a preparar algo? –

Ja ja ja ¡Cómo cree! Abusaré del personal y pediré por los dos ¿cómo ve? - rio ante la sugerencia -

Ok -aceptó –

¡Entonces lo veo en la entrada de la cabaña! – no sabía bien porque había terminado invitándolo a cenar, ya lo pensaría después y caminó rumbo a la cocina de la mansión -

Sesshomaru la vio perderse, se giró hacia el camino lateral para la pequeña cabaña, supuso que Rin saldría de la puerta que conectaba directa de la cocina. Había avanzado solo unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

¡Sesshomaru!– la voz la reconocería donde fuera - ¿qué haces aquí?

Kagura – se volteó hacia ella, venía de la entrada principal –

¿Qué haces aquí? -volvió a preguntar sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

No seas ridícula – respondió molesto por encontrársela en el lugar menos inesperado –

Pues son casi las 9 de la noche y te encuentro aquí parado. Es lo único que se me ocurre pensar – lo miró, sabía que la hermana de Byakuya, Kagome era su cuñada pero no creía encontrarlo tan pronto en la mansión Fukushima-

¿O vienes a ver a Byakuya? – Así que era él a quien debía la presencia de Kagura en la mansión pensó Sesshomaru -

¿Tú que haces aquí? - preguntó sin responder a sus cuestionamientos –

Tengo unos días libres en mi agenda y fui invitada por Byakuya – informó –

No sabía que lo conocías - observo Sesshomaru–

Hay mucha más gente en mi vida aparte de ti, pero que vas a saber tú, si estabas más preocupado por mantenerme escondida en tu vida – reprochó dolida–

Supongo que Fukushima no te esconde… – observó –

No, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero no por eso he aceptado su invitación, solo somos amigos – aclaró – Aunque no niego que él quisiera ser algo más, está de más decirte que una palabra tuya bastará para que cambie de opinión.

¿Sabes cuánto te he echado de menos? – Se acercó hacia él – Por todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados ¿No has pensado en mí en algún momento?

Para mí sigues siendo especial querido – declaró sugerente y se acercó a sus labios - Me niego a creer que no fui nada en tu vida.

Lo pasamos bien juntos y te aprecio en lo que vales - Sesshomaru se separó de ella rápidamente- pero no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso en este lugar.

creí que teníamos una relación estable... -Kagura se sintió dolida por el tono frío y cortante de su voz- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste presentarme a tu hermano o con alguno de tus amigos?

No empieces… - dijo fastidiado– Déjalo ya

¡Pero yo quiero hablar! ¡La noche que cortaste conmigo fuiste cruel! ¡me desechaste como vil objeto! —insistió ella, con vehemencia.

¿Estás ebria? – preguntó en tono áspero –

No, para tu mala suerte no – contestó indignada por la sugerencia –

Entonces, dejémoslo aquí. No estoy interesado hoy, ni en un futuro próximo– sentenció – Mejor regresa a la mansión a buscar a Byakuya que debe estar esperando por ti.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, Kagura se le quedo viendo molesta con ganas de soltarle una cachetada a ese rostro tan inmaculado que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo con sus reproches.

¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Se escuchó una voz femenina y Kagura volteó a ver de quien procedía – ¡ya se encuentra todo listo!

¡Déjanos solos! – Kagura le gritó a la recién llegada molesta por que se dirigía a Sesshomaru por su nombre además de que no le había gustado que alguien del personal los viera -

Rin se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la agresiva voz. ¿Quién era la mujer tan elegante que estaba con Sesshomaru Yagami y le gritaba sin motivo alguno?

¿Qué haces ahí parada niña? ¡Lárgate! – volvió a gritar al ver que la recién llegada no hacía el intento por moverse o disculparse.

Señor Yagami – Rin volvió a llamarlo por su apellido – Supongo que he regresado en un mal momento. Será mejor cancelar la invitación. ¡Que tengan buena noche!

Rin – Sesshomaru vio que dignamente daba media vuelta y regresaba por el camino a la cabaña sin prestar atención a su llamado -

Kagura- dijo severo Sesshomaru – la persona a quien has gritado sin justificación es la hermana de Byakuya y tu anfitriona.

La modelo se sorprendió, no sabía que hubiera otra hermana Fukushima trató de recordar a la chica que acababa de irse, no era muy alta, pasaba del metro con 60 de estatura, de una belleza natural y juvenil pero por la ropa que vestía podría ser alguien del personal.

¡Estás mintiendo! – Reclamó- ¿cómo va a ser esa niña hermana de Byakuya?

Sesshomaru no contestó y miraba hacia el sendero que conducía a la cabaña, estaba a punto de ir tras de Rin cuando sintió un brazo que lo detenía.

¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kagura al ver que no le prestaba atención -

¿Es ella verdad? - comprendió rápidamente porque Sesshomaru estaba distante, la chica era un prospecto para él- ¡Contéstame!

No es de tu incumbencia– contestó molesto–

Sesshomaru desistió en ir tras la chica, lo mejor era alejarse para evitar que Kagura lo persiguiera y evitar que hiciera una escena, conocía lo pasional que podía ser la modelo así que decidió regresar a su departamento.

¿No me vas a responder? – insistió la modelo -

Que tengas buenas noches – se despidió y caminó hacía donde lo esperaba su chofer-

Kagura lo vio partir, sabía que Sesshomaru estaba relacionado con la familia de Byakuya y aprovechándose de que este último siempre había mostrado interés en ella había logrado que la invitara a pasar una temporada en su mansión.

Contaba que eventualmente se diera de manera casual un encuentro con Sesshomaru y había esperado que al recontrarse la viera del brazo de Byakuya y sintiera celos, pero su primer encuentro estaba siendo desastroso, ella había perdido el control y el despecho y los celos se habían hecho presentes. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo esto era que el interés de su ex amante ya tenía rostro y nombre, así que tenía que ser más inteligente y aprovechar la situación para sacarla de su camino lo más pronto posible.

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! He regresado... Me disculpo porque tuve un poco suspendida la historia pero me dieron vacaciones y como tenía algunas actividades pendientes he aprovechado estos días para sacarlos adelante. Aún tengo unos días libres así que escribiré para avanzar esta historia.**

 **El capítulo es un poco pequeño pero ya está en camino el siguiente... :D** **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les siga gustando la historia.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PeyHana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo VII**

El ruido del despertador hizo que Rin abriera los ojos, eran las 6.00 a.m. se sentía un poco somnolienta, le había costado dormir ya que estuvo dando vueltas pensando en la bella mujer pelinegra que estaba con Sesshomaru. La situación en la que los había encontrado indicaba que eran más que simples conocidos ¿entonces Byakuya que papel tenía ahí?

Cuando regresó a cancelar la cena a la cocina pudo enterarse que por una de las asistentes que la mujer que le había gritado era la famosa modelo amiga de su hermano, Kagura. Sabía muy poco de ella, solo lo que había escuchado de Jakotsu, recordó la ocasión en la que se habían sentado a ver una entrega de premios por TV y le había lanzado una crítica feroz por su atuendo.

¿Qué diría Jakotsu si hubiera sido él quien la encontrara en esa situación? ¡Seguramente no callado como reaccionó ella y hubiera armado un alboroto! Por un momento sintió pena por la mujer al ver el rostro de indiferencia que le prestaba Sesshomaru Yagami. El hombre era una piedra, pensó. Se había comportado de manera muy atenta para con ella y por eso había invitado a cenar pero después de presenciar el tete a tete fue un golpe a la realidad y su instinto de protección le indicó a su cerebro que no era buena idea cenar juntos así que canceló la invitación. Debía poner distancia, no involucrarse con nadie de este ambiente al que ya no pertenecía; tal vez en una o dos semanas volvería a su vida y se olvidarían de ella.

Se levantó finalmente y decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de irse al hospital. Más tarde el reloj marcó 830 am y ya se encontraba lista para irse, estaba por cerrar la puerta de la cabaña cuando sonó el teléfono.

¿Sí? – se regresó a contestar -

Señorita Rin, buen día – La saludaron–

Solo Rin, por favor – pidió, se sentía incómoda con el trato que recibía del personal –

El Señor Mori pregunta por usted – informaron –

¿Quién? – preguntó al no estar segura -

Jaken Mori, el asistente del Sr. Yagami - ya lo recordaba, se trataba del hombre bajito que había ido por ellos al aeropuerto cuando llegaron –

Está bien, lo espero aquí. Gracias - ¿qué desearía ese hombre? Pensó mientras colgaba –

Unos minutos más tarde tocaron al puerta y el hombrecito muy serio se presentó para informarle que a partir de ese momento sería el encargado de transportarla a cualquier lugar que dispusiera, aunque parecía que no estaba muy convencido de su nueva tarea.

Antes de decirle algo al asistente tomó su celular y marcó al hombre que le tendría que dar una explicación.

Señor Yagami – Sesshomaru ya esperaba la llamada de la morocha, estaba seguro que en cuanto Jaken se presentara con ella lo llamaría–

Sesshomaru – la corrigió –

¿Podría explicarme por qué tengo en mi puerta a su asistente ofreciéndome sus servicios como "chofer"? – Hizo caso omiso de su sugerencia - ¿Acaso mi padre se lo ha pedido?

Él no tiene nada que ver. - contestó – Lo creí oportuno, no es conveniente que siga usando taxis o peor aún el transporte público

Está interfiriendo en un asunto que no es de incumbencia– dijo molesta ¿cómo sabía el medio por el cual se transportaba? –

Debería darme las gracias – sugirió – Le estoy ahorrando tiempo y dinero.

¿Darle las gracias? - ¿qué tramaba ese hombre? ¿La estaba espiando? -

Al ser yo quien la trajo hasta aquí, me siento responsable de su integridad – explicó

¿No tiene el Sr. Mori otras actividades más importantes?– Rin sintió como la ira empezaba a inundarla molesta por la libertad que se tomaba al disponer de la gente– Pero me imagino que poco le importa, mientras se haga lo que usted disponga.

Si por él tiene inconveniente de aceptar, le informo que vendrá directo a la compañía después de dejarla - dijo – Solo en caso de que lo necesite dejará sus actividades aquí.

¿Es acaso su espíritu indomable tan grande que no le permitirá aceptar mi ofrecimiento como tampoco le permitió pedirle a Naraku o su hermano que dispongan un servicio para usted? - preguntó -

Está bien – aceptó después de un silencio en el que meditó la oferta, no sería tan tonta para desperdiciar esta oportunidad –

¿Algún otro asunto que quiera tratar? – preguntó con un tono que perfectamente se podía percibir como fastidiado –

No, gracias – No sabía que más decirle, si esperaba que le preguntara sobre la modelo, se iba a quedar esperando -

Que tenga un buen día Rin – Sesshomaru colgó sin esperar su respuesta-

Rin miró el teléfono sorprendida, él hombre le había cortado la llamada. ¿Qué asuntos podría tener con él? ¿Se refería a Kagura? ¿Qué clase de juego pretendía jugar con ella? ¿Podría confiar en ese hombre? Se preguntó una y otra vez, su comportamiento la desconcertaba.

Un ligero chasquido la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al señor Jaken quien disimuladamente miraba su reloj de pulsera.

¡Podemos irnos! – dijo a Jaken con una sonrisa, aunque él no le correspondió lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable con él ya que estaba disponiendo de su tiempo y ser lo menos molesta posible–

Jaken caminó junto a ella y en cuanto llegaron al auto, le abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara, Rin cerró la puerta tranquilamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ingresar.

¡Señorita Fukushima! ¿Qué hace?- exclamó un escandalizado Jaken –

Soy Rin y es en este lugar o no me voy con usted – contestó sonriente- ¡usted decide!

Jaken no tuvo más remedio que aceptar de mala gana. Había sido encomendado a esta misión y él no le fallaría su jefe.

¿Qué tal sus días? – Preguntó curiosa cuando ya se encontraban en el auto– por lo que he notado podría decir que el señor Yagami lo explota mucho.

El señor Sesshomaru es el mejor jefe que puedo tener – declaró orgulloso – No es un explotador como usted insinúa.

Rin rio quedamente, observó que era muy fácil hacer enojar al Sr. Jaken, un comentario mal intencionado sobre su jefe y lo había hecho perder la compostura. ¡Que señor tan gracioso!

¿Tiene mucho tiempo trabajando con él? – preguntó ya de buen humor –

Toda su vida – respondió –

¿Ah sí? – Se sorprendió porque pensó que no le respondería - ¡Cuénteme! ¡Prometo no decir nada! –

Jaken la miró de reojo, se había sorprendido cuando el Sr. Sesshomaru le había asignado una tarea adicional a la de investigador, cuidar de la seguridad de Rin Fukushima. No le hizo mucha gracia tomar el papel de niñera pero el tiempo le había enseñado que Sesshomaru confiaba en él para encargarle los trabajos en los que tenía interés personal lo que significaba que él cumpliría su petición sin objetar y lo haría de la mejor forma posible.

Empecé a trabajar en la compañía cuando aún su padre era el presidente – informó –

Ahhh… ¿entonces el señor Yagami padre ya está jubilado? – preguntó interesada–

No seas curiosa niña – volvió a la seriedad pero decidió tutearla para ganarse un poco su confianza–

Huuuy! Que difícil sacarle información sr. Jaken ¡el señor Yagami debe estar orgulloso de lo leal que es usted! – lo halagó-

Niña molesta – dijo Jaken pero había algo en su tono que no se sintió agredida –

Jaken la observó y tal vez si charlaba con ella de manera casual podría sacarle algo de información adicional a lo que ya estaba buscando.

Porque no me cuentas algo de ti – pidió -

¿Qué desea saber? – Preguntó - Ya soy egresada de la universidad y estoy esperando respuesta de una aplicación para una maestría en Estadística espacial en Sengoku

¿Qué pensó? – Sonrió al ver su asombro al nombrar la prestigiosa universidad- ¿qué pasaba mi vida divirtiéndome por ahí?

No he pensado eso - contestó, así que tenía planes de seguir estudiando – pero pido disculpas si mi rostro dio a entender otra cosa.

No hay cuidado – dijo sincera – No es la primera persona que me juzga…

¿Lo hacen frecuentemente? –recordó los datos preliminares de la investigación que había obtenido, la chica había sobrevivido por sus propios recursos y había que darle mérito, tenía poco dinero, aunque la ciudad en la que vivía no era muy cara aun así debió ser duro salir adelante sola teniendo apenas dieciocho años–

Algunas veces – respondió – pero ya no me importa.

Jaken notó que su rostro reflejaba que si le interesaba lo que pensaran las personas, pero ya no emitió comentario. La chica se le hacía interesante y más porque su jefe tenía claro interés en ella, al señor Sesshomaru nunca le había faltaba compañía femenina, desde muy joven las mujeres se acercaban a él con la intención de atraparlo, ingenuas pensó, su jefe era un cazador nato y disfrutaba de elegir a sus parejas y tenía un instinto para eludir a las cazafortunas que pretendían alcanzar el lugar de Señora de Sesshomaru Yagami.

Hacía poco se había separado de Kagura, quien ya se sentía y lo trataba como si fuera la señora de las industrias Yagami, como disfrutó cuando se enteró que había pasado a la historia, un brindis a la salud de la insufrible mujer.

Esta chica al contrario, aunque provenía de una familia muy prestigiosa, se había separado de ellos para abrirse un camino sola, había sacado un grado universitario con sus propios recursos lo que significaba que era fuerte aunque se viera vulnerable, otras personas hubieran acabado con una mala vida ofreciendo su cuerpo para sobrevivir.

Los siguientes minutos ya no hablaron, ambos se habían sumido en un agradable silencio hasta que llegaron al hospital.

…

…

* * *

Rin iba por el pasillo que la dirigía a la habitación de su madre pensando que hoy sin falta tendría que hablar con su padre para saber lo que él tenía pensado, por un lado le gustaría quedarse y estar más tiempo con su mamá pero por el otro, se sentía fuera de lugar ya que en tan solo 6 años había sido desplazada y olvidada de esa familia.

Hola – saludo a Kagome quien estaba saliendo de la habitación, parecía que había llegado muy temprano a verla - ¿Está despierta mamá?

Kagome clavó su mirada en ella y tardó para contestarle

Si, la deje con Kaede – fue la rígida respuesta y caminó hacía el pasillo sin decirle más palabras–

Kagome – el llamado de Rin hizo que su hermana mayor se detuviera – Si tienes tiempo ¿podemos tomar un café y hablar?

No – contestó sin siquiera voltear a verla y caminó decidida hacia la salida sin mirar a su hermana -

A mitad de su recorrido se detuvo y regreso a confrontar a Rin quien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación.

Pero creo que hay algo que si debemos hablar – dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta para evitar que Rin abriera– mientras esté madre presente o se trate de la mejora de su salud, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser cortés contigo pero mientras no haya nadie por quien simular, evita la molestia de hablarme ¿quedó claro?

Rin había pensado en hablar con ella para aclarar algunos temas que aún eran espinosos entre ellas pero Kagome simplemente se había cerrado, pero ese sería su último intento por acercarse y la evitaría, un desplante era pasable pero si no era tan tonta para soportar más y no lo permitiría.

Entendido – respondió Rin seca y entró a la habitación-

¿Eres tú Rin? - preguntó Kaede al escuchar el sonido de la puerta-

Si, ¿cómo despertó hoy? – preguntó a la anciana en voz queda –

Mejor, está despierta y esperando por ti – informó-

Hola – sonrió a su mamá - ¿cómo te sientes?

Bien cariño…ven… quiero verte – pidió Kikyo quien ya tenía un mejor semblante – has crecido bastante…han pasado seis años-

Lo siento mamá Kiko – dijo apenada –

No lo sientas… te conozco y todo este tiempo he creído que tuviste una muy buena razón para irte – Kikyo la abrazaba y reconfortaba -

Pero es algo que hablaremos con calma ¿te parece cariño? – preguntó

Claro – aceptó, de toda su familia su madre era la única que se merecía esa explicación –

¿y padre? – preguntó -

Tu padre salió un momento para firmar unos papeles – respondió – tal vez no sean necesarios tantos días, creo que está más emocionado que yo.

El tiempo que estuvieron juntas Rin le contó un poco sobre su vida, Jakotsu, sus estudios y su trabajo actual, omitió todos los temas que sabían la iban a poner mal, no era conveniente por su salud actual tocarlos aún.

¿Sabes si Byakuya vienen? –preguntó ya más tarde mientras hacía el intento de levantarse –

No lo sé mamá – se acercó Rin para ayudarla – creo que Kaede te podría informar mejor que yo.

Hablando de Kaede – recordó Kikyo, hacía rato la anciana las había dejado solas – ¿cómo está eso de que te estas quedando en la cabaña?

Si bueno… - no supo cómo abordar el tema con ella, no sabía que tanto le había comentado Kaede de los planes iniciales de Naraku -

Cariño… entiendo que quisieras tener independencia pero ¿no podrías regresar a tu antigua habitación? – Así que no le habían dicho que su padre había dispuesto otro lugar para ella inicialmente - ya hablé con tu padre y me dice que no hay inconveniente.

Además debes tratar de limar asperezas con tu hermana, he notado que se están evitando. – Siguió –

Bueno mamá… estaba pensando en regresar con mi amigo – anunció -

¿Cómo? ¿Ya estás pensando en irte? – La interrumpió – pero si acabo de recuperarte pequeña… ¿cómo te voy a perder nuevamente?

¡No vas a perderme! ¡Prometo hablarte todos los días! – Aseguró - ¡te daré mi dirección y podrás visitarme cuando gustes o podremos vernos en algún lugar!

¿Por qué te vas? ¿Tienes planes? – Preguntó – ¿no me dijiste que estabas en vacaciones?

Si, tendré aproximadamente un mes pero lo aprovecho para trabajar en mi plan de estudios – Ya le había comentado que impartía una materia en la universidad, hecho que la había dejado muy orgullosa –

Pues trabaja en ello aquí – insistió –

No tengo mi computadora – dijo en último intento por no darle una esperanza sin saber la resolución de su padre –

Pídele a tu amigo que te traiga tus cosas, me comentaste que también está de vacaciones… – sugirió –que se venga unos días aquí contigo, trabajas en tu plan, disfrutan unas vacaciones y pasamos tiempo juntas, además quiero conocer a ese chico, quiero agradecerle que esté contigo.

Rin no sabía que responder, la sugerencia de su madre no le haría nada de gracia a su padre y hermanos, pero por otro lado no veía mal la idea, pasaría tiempo con su ella y con la presencia de Jakotsu tendría el pretexto perfecto para evadirse de su familia.

Lo pensaré – aceptó, aún faltaba discutir el plan con Naraku y tener el visto bueno, así que no se haría ilusiones anticipadamente –

No te preocupes por tu papá, le pediré haga los arreglos para traer a ese jovencito. - sonrió -

Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa -

..

..

* * *

Respiró profundo antes de tocar la puerta del estudio de su padre, le había informado que se encontraba momentáneamente en la mansión, fue a verlo antes de que regresara al hospital.

Adelante – escuchó después de tocar quedamente –

Soy Rin – se anunció - ¿Tiene unos minutos?

Pasa – su padre se encontraba revisando unos documentos extendidos sobre la mesa del escritorio

Bueno… yo quería… - se puso nerviosa al ver que su padre la miraba directo a los ojos –

¡Vamos niña! ¿Quieres o querías? ¡Decídete! – la apresuró-

¡Quiero saber que va a pasar conmigo¡ ¿voy a poder quedarme unos días más? – preguntó con seguridad -

¿Tanto quieres regresar a la insignificante ciudad en la que vives? – Preguntó con sorna – una Fukushima viviendo en ese lugar tan desagradable y con un status tan deplorable

Estoy contenta con mi status actual y me encanta la ciudad donde vivo. – apretó los dientes para intentar controlar su temperamento –

Además mamá insiste en conocer a mi amigo Jakotsu – informó -

¿Qué te dije de tu actitud? ¡No me contestes! – La miró furioso – ¿O ya se te olvidó como son las cosas aquí?

No. No se me ha olvidado – respondió seca – tengo una marca que me permite no olvidarlo…

Pues pareciera que necesitas te lo recuerde – dijo amenazante Naraku –

Quien tiene que recordar es usted -soltó - hace ya algunos años dejé de ser su hija, si volví fue porque usted me mandó a traer, no vine por mi cuenta.

Así que si quiere que mi madre, no se entere de las condiciones por las que abandoné esta casa. Será mejor que se contenga – era vil utilizar a su madre para amenazarlo pero ya no cedería ante los ataques de los miembros de su familia –

Debo reconocer que te has endurecido – sonrió desagradablemente –

Aprendí del mejor – lo retó con la mirada – ¡Decida me quedo o hoy mismo me voy!

Está bien Rin. Por ahora tu ganas – cedió – Le pediré a Kaede te reinstale en tu habitación y a tu amiguito lo ponga en una habitación de invitados.

No es necesario - dijo- Nos apañaremos en la cabaña

¿Qué no escuchaste que regresaras a la mansión? – preguntó molesto –

No quiero regresar a mi antigua habitación – decidió – Me quedaré con Jakotsu en la cabaña, nos sentiremos más cómodos. Le diré a mamá, ella comprenderá.

¿Solos? –Explotó - ¡que va a decir la gente! ¡Los empleados murmuraran!

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen –dijo orgullosa por ganarle una batalla a su padre –

No te pases niña – advirtió serio – hay cosas que puedo pasar por alto y tu impertinencia está a punto de ser una de las que no.

No se preocupe, conozco mis límites – admitió – Disfrutaré del tiempo que me permita estar con mamá.

Bien –aceptó su padre volviendo a su tono tranquilo - una vez que ya esté tu madre en la casa, estarás con ella y la animarás todos los días y cuando ya se encuentre rehabilitada completamente…

Me despediré de ella – interrumpió – lo sé, no tiene que decírmelo tampoco es que quiera quedarme más tiempo.

Sin más que decirse entre ellos, Rin se despidió y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, sacó un poco de aire que estaba oprimiendo su pecho, ya con su mamá en casa esperaba se aligerara el ambiente, porque de lo contrario los días se le harían los más pesados.

Sonrió al recordar la invitación para Jakotsu, al menos estarían juntos y harían lo posible por disfrutar esa estancia en la mansión.

…

…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo… Jakotsu y Kagur** **a se integraran un poco más a la historia, uno para aligerar el ambiente y la otra para hacer las cosas un poquito más complicadas en la relación que pretende iniciar Sesshomaru con Rin.**

 **Kikyo ya recuperada y pronto tendrá esa charla con Rin para saber cómo es que fue el escape… espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia. Sus follows y reviews me dan ánimos para continuarla.**

 **Les dejo saludos y nos leemos pronto :D**

 **peyHana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo VIII**

La noche había caído sin que Sesshomaru lo notara, últimamente sus días habían estado un poco más ajetreados debido a un nuevo acuerdo con una compañía transnacional y a pesar de que estaba delegando más responsabilidades en Inuyasha eran contados los días en los que se permitía salir temprano.

Miró su reloj de pulso eran pasadas las 10, se le había pasado otro día y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rin sobre el incidente con Kagura. Pensó en su ex-amante momentáneamente, había aparecido en escena sin que él se lo esperara y de alguna manera posponía sus planes, la conocía bastante bien, ya en algunas ocasiones había sido testigo de sus famosos arranques y mal humor, no quería pensar en una escena desagradable más en la que estuviera involucrada Rin.

Apagó la computadora de escritorio, se levantó para ponerse la chaqueta, metió en su portafolio unos papeles, la portátil y bajo al estacionamiento, ya estaba por llegar a su automóvil cuando su celular vibró, vio la pantalla, era Jaken.

La señorita Izumi es huésped de Byakuya Fukushima, llegó hace un par de días… - informó sin preámbulos su asistente-

Ya lo sé – por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jaken le daba información que ya no era novedad – ¿algo más?

Rin, disculpe… la señorita Fukushima – corrigió rápidamente – me ha pedido que la acompañe a recoger a una persona al aeropuerto en un par de días.

¿Quién? – preguntó -

Jakotsu, el chico con quien vive – informó – habló con él cuando la llevaba de regreso, al parecer por petición de la señora lo han invitado a pasar el verano con ellos. Aunque no saben si pasaran todo el periodo porque según escuché ya tenían planeado un viaje la próxima semana, él se enojó porque cambiar los planes le implicaría mover reservas, boletos, incluso cancelarlos sin hablar del dinero que perderían. Estaba renuente en un principio pero bastaron unas palabras de la señorita para que cediera…

Jaken – lo interrumpió–

¿Si Señor? – le habló con un tono tan serio que tal vez la noticia lo había molestado-

No es necesario que me informes de todo lo que habla o con quien habla – dijo -

Oh! Me disculpo… No volverá a pasar – prometió Jaken –

¿Algo más? – Sesshomaru entró por fin a su auto -

Ahhh si… la señora será dada de alta pronto – informó – Su condición mejora cada día y la señorita estaba convencida de que se iría pronto pero su madre quiere se quede al menos lo que resta del verano…

Ok – y sin esperar más comentarios de su asistente, cortó la llamada-

Jaken acostumbrado a los desplantes de su jefe guardó su celular, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la información de que vendría el joven Jakotsu sería de su interés y por eso se atrevió a mencionarlo aunque él se empeñaba a negar que no le importara. ¡Ja! Tantos años y ese mocoso malcriado pretendía engañarlo pensó.

* * *

….

….

….

El sonido de la puerta fue un poco más quedo del que acostumbraba hacer el Señor Jaken. Se apresuró para abrirle, no le parecía hacerlo enojar tan temprano.

Lo siento, creí que vendría a la… ¡Oooh! - no terminó la frase al ver que no era quien suponía –

Lamento decepcionar – dijo la modelo–

Buen día – saludó Rin a la visita de su hermano –

Soy Kagura Izumi, amiga de Byakuya. ¿Podemos hablar? – Se presentó y habló de manera informal

La amiga de su hermano era una mujer muy guapa, ahora que la veía de día podía decir que las fotografías le hacían justicia, tenía una fabulosa melena azabache y a temprana hora estaba arreglada como si acabara de salir del salón de belleza, sin mencionar el traje mono color rojo que tenía un escote en el cual se enmarcaban sus perfectos senos, la imagen completa de la mujer la hizo sentirse más pequeña de lo que era, desaliñada y fea.

Ahh, claro… pase - Se movió para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras de ella –

Kagura, observó sin discreción la cabaña, se volteó a verla por fin y la observó un momento antes de empezar a hablar. Era muy joven calculó que apenas y pasaba los 20 años. Después de que Sesshomaru se fuera la noche que se encontraron, ella había tenido una pequeña charla con Byakuya para sacarle un poco más de información y preguntarle por su pequeña hermana, él había respondido de forma tan indiferente y preguntó por su interés, a lo que tuvo que confesar que se la había encontrado junto a Sesshomaru pero que se le había hecho raro no verla en la mansión.

Byakuya lo único que le comentó fue que se estaba quedando momentáneamente en la pequeña cabaña adjunta a la mansión para mantener su independencia, que había regresado de un viaje debido al accidente de su madre y suponía que si estaba con Sesshomaru era porque había sido él quien la había traído a casa por petición expresa de su padre.

Kagura no estaba tan complacida con la información obtenida pero se tuvo que conformar. Se le dificultaba creer que Sesshomaru tuviera interés en esta niña, aunque tal vez el interés podría ser financiero, aunque eso se veía un poco difícil, ya era socio de Naraku por la relación Inuyasha – Kagome, no era propio de su ex amante querer estar relacionado doblemente por lo que restaba el verdadero interés sobre Rin Fukushima.

La chica era guapa, con un aire de inocencia y si se arreglara un poco, sacaría un mejor partido de su apariencia, tenía pelo negro como su madre y hermana, ojos color café, cuerpo delgado pero no podía decir si era voluptuoso o no ya que estaba cubierto con unos pantalones amplios de color gris, zapatillas deportivas blancas y una camiseta negra tipo ombliguera. Nada extraordinario. Desconocía si ella tenía interés en Sesshomaru o si solo estaban juntos por Naraku pero quería descubrirlo, era raro que ella apareciera y Sesshomaru cortara su relación por lo que muy temprano creyó era pertinente hacerle una visita y dejar clara sus intenciones de no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Quisiera disculparme por lo que pasó anoche – abordó rápidamente el motivo de su visita – Me encontraba un poco nerviosa y me temo no di una buena impresión, siento profundamente que fueras el objeto de mi mal humor.

Cómo tal vez supondrás, Sesshomaru y yo tenemos una historia que está sin concluir. Nuestra relación no estaba pasando por buenos momentos por lo que acepté la invitación de tu hermano esperando aclarar un poco mis sentimientos, fue un shock encontrármelo aquí – Rin la miró mientras le hablaba y empezó a entender el por qué le contaba todo eso– nuestro último encuentro no fue muy bien que digamos…

No tiene por qué explicar nada – pidió incómoda-

Claro que debo, fui grosera contigo y mereces una explicación del porqué de mi comportamiento… - insistió Kagura aunque ya Rin había escuchado de algunos empleados que los desplantes eran algo típico en ella– Te pido seas comprensiva, han sido muchos años en lo que yo he tenido la esperanza de que Sesshomaru y yo pudieramos avanzar.

Aún si Byakuya me ofrece una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo debo cerrar círculos… -siguió Kagura- por supuesto no vayas hacerte una idea errónea, no estoy jugando con tu hermano, él sabe por lo que estoy pasando.

Señorita Izumi, no hay ningún problema… comprendo – la interrumpió cansada de escuchar sobre asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia – además no quiero parecer grosera pero estoy por salir al hospital.

Si claro…pero por favor llámame Kagura, tal vez en otro momento podamos charlar con más calma… ¿confío entonces en que este bochornoso episodio queda olvidado? – le sonrió quedamente –

Por supuesto – aceptó –

Además le aseguro que no me cuestiono su amistad con Byakuya o el Señor Yagami– agregó Rin, por qué de eso se trataba toda la historia ¿no? La mujer tenía prendida su veladora con Byakuya por si las cosas no funcionaban con el Señor Sesshomaru supuso.

Gracias – agradeció quedamente –

Rin asintió.

¿Vas al hospital? Puedo llevarte si gustas, tengo pensado ir a la ciudad – ofreció Kagura – Tu hermano me comentó que desde que llegaste has estado con tu madre, pobre… él también está muy preocupado, pero alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los negocios así que no puede estar con ella tanto como quisiera.

Claro... Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero espero a alguien quien de hecho no debe tardar en llegar – informó -

La visitante fue hacía la puerta y apenas la abrió vio al asistente de Sesshomaru parado a punto de tocar.

Creo que ya llegaron por ti – anunció y sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido del viejo Jaken –

Hola Jaken. Un gusto encontrarte – saludó Kagura de manera informal al asistente para dar el toque final y dar a entender a la joven que estaba familiarizada con todo lo relacionado a Sesshomaru–

El semblante de Jaken cambió rápidamente de sorpresa a seriedad, muchos años de conocer a la mujer que tenía enfrente lo hacían desconfiar y el que la encontrara con Rin tan temprano no podría ser algo bueno para su jefe.

Buen día – saludó muy serio y con una pequeña inclinación -

Sr. Jaken, buen día. – saludó Rin quien ya tenía el bolso en su mano –

Bueno, no te entretengo más. – Dijo Kagura – Gracias por todo. Nos estaremos viendo estos días.

Sin decir más palabras, se adelantó y caminó elegantemente hacia la mansión.

¿Está lista? – preguntó Jaken –

Si, vamos - respondió Rin sin dejar de ver a la modelo–

¿Qué hacía la señorita Izumi en la cabaña? – preguntó Jaken después de un rato de silencio cuando iban hacia el hospital –

Nada especial, solo quería presentarse, es amiga de Byakuya – fue la respuesta y volvió a quedarse callada –

Por cierto, ¿ya hizo los arreglos para su amigo? – volvió a iniciar la charla Jaken -

No, aún no. Debo preguntar a mi padre. – Contestó- Me había comentado que de su oficina se encargarían de todo.

Ok. Avíseme que día desea la lleve – informó-

Gracias Sr. Jaken– agradeció la amabilidad - yo le aviso que día iremos por él.

Recordaría preguntarle a su padre por los arreglos del viaje, ya quería tener cerca a Jakotsu, aunque estaba con su familia se sentía una extraña y creía que la presencia de Jako la calmaría. Miró hacia la ventana y se sumió en sus recuerdos…

 _Tener que tomar una clase a las 7 a.m. era un crimen, salió del pequeño cuarto que estaba rentando y se dirigió hacia la parada, aún estaba obscuro. Había unas personas esperando igual que ella transporte y entre ellas había un chico bastante guapo que llamó su atención, además de su belleza la otra cosa que retuvo la atención de Rin fue la vestimenta del joven, aunque era otoño y el frio no era tan intenso, el chico llevaba una camisa tipo playa con unas enormes flores verdes y una bufanda color lavanda, una combinación algo extraña pero que de alguna manera hacían juego y lucían bien en él._

 _El chico sintió la mirada y volteó a verla y ambos hicieron contacto visual, ella se volteó incómoda, su movimiento hizo que el susodicho mirara hacia la calle y la ignorara completamente, tal vez estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de las personas. Llegó el transporte y ambos se subieron, más tarde se dio cuenta que él se bajó una parada antes que ella pero dentro del campus de la universidad, por lo que supuso era también estudiante._

 _A partir de ese día lo veía del diario y en casi todas las veces vestía esa bufanda. En ocasiones se lo encontraba en la universidad, otras en la parada o caminando por la misma calle. Rin siempre lo miraba pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, hasta que un día venían de regreso de la universidad pero cada uno había tomado una acera diferente de la calle y fue Jakotsu quien tomó la iniciativa._

 _Niña – Jakotsu la llamó -_

 _Rin se detuvo porque supuso era a ella a quien llamaba, ya que no había en ese momento nadie más transitando en ese momento._

 _Jakotsu atravesó la calle y se puso delante de ella, lo que hizo que Rin detuviera su paso._

 _¿Te gusto? – preguntó directo-_

 _¿Qué? - Rin abrió los ojos como platos –_

 _¡Contéstame! ¡Porque esto de encontrarnos muy seguido ya me está dando miedo! ¿Acaso eres una stalker? –Exigió saber-_

 _¿Eres muda? – Volvió a preguntar ya que la chica no emitía palabra-_

 _¡No! –Contesto fervientemente - no a todas tus preguntas._

 _¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que me sigues a todas partes? – Siguió con el interrogatorio– ¡te veo en la universidad, en el autobús, en la calle, incluso en la tienda de la esquina! ¿Acaso tú no te preocuparías?_

 _¡Yo no te sigo! ¡Vivo aquí cerca! – se defendió –_

 _¿Ah sí? ¡Demuéstramelo! ¿Dime el nombre y número de la calle dónde vives? – exigió nuevamente-_

 _Vivo en el número 47 de calle de Centroamérica - contestó – Estudio en la misma universidad que tú, tengo un par de clases temprano y obvio debo tomar mi transporte en esa parada…_

 _¿Además te crees tan guapo para pensar que yo me levante a seguirte a las 7 de la mañana por la parada de autobús? –preguntó indignada –_

 _No me creo, ESTOY GUAPO – enfatizó con seguridad y con un movimiento de mano para señalar su rostro a Rin que se le hizo cómica que olvidó su nerviosismo y rio –_

 _¡Oye! ¡No te rías! – ahora era el turno de Jakotsu para indignarse–_

 _Lo siento – se disculpó entre risas – no quise ofenderte_

 _Ok. Te creo - aceptó después de un rato y la miró directamente a los ojos – Sé dónde está ese lugar, yo vivo en la esquina de esa misma calle. Soy Jakotsu Ora._

 _Mucho gusto, soy Rin Fukushima – estrechó la mano que el chico le estaba extendiendo –_

 _Y a partir de momento se hicieron inseparables…_

¿Rin? – La voz distante de Jaken la sacó de sus memorias – Le preguntaba si tiene mucho tiempo que conoce al joven Jakotsu.

Si, algunos años… él fue el primer amigo que hice en la universidad – sonrió al recordar a su amigo-

¿Estudiaron juntos? – Jaken conocía esa información debido a que la había obtenido en sus primeras averiguaciones-

No…bueno, si la misma universidad pero no en la misma facultad – respondió – nos conocimos porque éramos vecinos.

¿Y cómo es que decidió vivir en esa ciudad? – Preguntó – ¿Fue duro vivir alejada de su familia?

Me pareció bonita, tranquila, nada comercial, su encanto se centra en la vida estudiantil – evitó responder sobre la otra cuestión –

¿Y qué pasará cuando tenga que trabajar? – preguntó, todo sonaba muy romántico pero nada práctico para la cuestión laboral –

No tengo planes de moverme por ahora. Me interesa el ámbito académico entonces no veo que vaya a tener mayor problema – respondió, confiaba en su inteligencia y se había abierto paso ella sola – Estoy en un buen lugar

Tengo entendido que es la primera en su familia que se interesa por el ámbito académico – observó Jaken–

Su padre estará orgulloso por sus logros – continuó –

Supongo… -contestó sin darle importancia al comentario -

Sí al menos se hubiera interesado en mí…- dijo quedamente -

¿Cómo? – Preguntó Jaken ya que había hablado tan quedo que no la escuchó bien –

Nada – respondió rápido - miré ya casi hemos llegado…

Oh! Tiene razón – Jaken manejó hacia la entraba para que ella se pudiera bajar -

Gracias Sr. Jaken lo veo por la noche. – Se bajó del auto y se despidió para entrar al hospital–

Jaken la vio adentrarse, la chica cada día lo sorprendía. Rin había sonado sincera con sus aspiraciones académicas e iba en serio, según las primeras investigaciones ya trabajaban en la universidad aún si el sueldo era mísero. Cada día que pasaba con ella sentía más empatía hacia la pequeña Fukushima, caso contrario con sus hermanos quienes siempre habían mantenido una distancia, tal vez el que ella viviera separada de ellos, le había favorecido pensó y manejó directo a la oficina, tal vez a su jefe si le interesaría que Kagura había contactado ya con Rin.

…

…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Llego con un nuevo capítulo, han pasado 84 años, bueno tal vez solo un poco más del mes para que pudiera actualizar pero aquí lo tienen. Espero seguir teniendo lectores. :D**

 **Gracias Fransus por tu review en el capítulo anterior, lo sé, aún es poco de la relación SESSXRIN pero ya irán avanzando y apareciendo más juntos. Paciencia por favor.**

 **Bueno, me despido con la promesa de siempre, la historia va a continuar… no desesperen!**

 **Les dejo saludos y nos leemos pronto :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo IX**

Rin se encontraba en la habitación de su madre, tres días más y sería dada de alta. Su padre no la había abandonado, solo en los casos en los que su propia madre lo había corrido de esa habitación para que tratara de descansar. Los vio charlar, ambos se veían felices. La vibración del teléfono la hizo desviar su atención.

Voy a tomarla afuera – anunció a sus padres y salió de la habitación sin esperar que alguno de los dos le contestara-

¿Rin? – la voz de Jakotsu sonó dudosa –

¿Estás ahí? – volvieron a preguntar –

Pensé que ya no me hablarías más – dijo dolida, hacía un par de días que Jakotsu no le había tomado las llamadas -

Si, bueno no soy una grabación- Después de que lo invitara a pasar unos días y este tuviera que cancelar sus planes, se había comportado un poco distante -

Lo lamento, no debí comportarme tan inmaduro – Rin supuso que su comportamiento se debía a que aún estaba molesto, así que le dio tiempo -

Jako…Todos los amigos tienen diferencias - dijo en tono conciliador -

Sí, pero NO nosotros… - observó – Se siente raro.

¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó Rin-

¿Entonces? ¿Borrón? – preguntó de manera inocente–

Solo si aceptas la invitación – condicionó –

La verdad es que también me hubiera gustado que no canceláramos las vacaciones, tenía mucha ilusión pero mi madre me ha pedido me quede unos días más. Después de este tiempo de no verla, no pude evitar ser egoísta –se disculpó- Lo siento también.

Mis hermanos casi me matan cuando les conté que estaba enojado contigo. ¡Dicen que si no quiero ir, ellos se apuntan! ¿Quién se opondría a unas vacaciones pagadas? –Contó –

¿Los has visto? – preguntó sorprendida –

Comí con Suikotsu, Renkotsu y Bankotsu – nombró a tres de sus hermanos - tenían muchas ganas de saludarte pero les conté que estabas pasando unos días con tu familia.

¿Y cómo están ellos? – preguntó con aparente indiferencia –

Están bien. Bankotsu como siempre de autoritario, presionando para que ya encuentre un trabajo formal, Renkotsu con look nuevo, ya te sorprenderás cuando lo veas; Suikotsu es quien tenía la mayor sorpresa; según nos contó está saliendo con una enfermera del hospital, parece que han tenido citas desde hace un par de meses y según entendimos que la cosa va en serio… - De repente se quedó callado al escuchar del otro lado de la línea un pequeño quejido-

Lo siento, no debí decirte – se lamentó rápidamente–

Está bien Jako, son tus hermanos y yo te pregunté…además no iba a estarme esperando toda la vida - dijo con resignación –

Cariño… ¿sigues enamorada de él? – preguntó con cautela al notar como su voz se había apagado un poco-

¿Por qué no mejor me dices si aceptas pasar el verano aquí conmigo? – Evadió su pregunta quiso aparentar entusiasmo–

Aunque no te garantizo la diversión, solo no quiero estar más tiempo sola – dijo sincera -

¡Es tu familia! ¿Cómo que estás sola? – Preguntó – Pero si, acepto… Aún si fuera solo ir al mercado, estando contigo será divertido.

¡Perfecto! – Dijo – Te marcaré por la noche para darte más información ¿va?

Ok. – Aceptó – Entonces nos marcamos más tarde… cuídate.

Un beso tronado cariño – se despidió y colgó un poco triste -

Jakotsu tenía otros 6 hermanos y todos la habían acogido de buena manera en la familia, se preocupaban por ella y la habían ayudado bastante; el hermano con quien tuvo mayor afinidad además de Jakotsu fue Suikotsu, quien era pediatra y seis años mayor. Su personalidad era serena, amable y protectora con todos sus hermanos, incluso de los mayores. Fue inevitable que ella se enamorara de él, en un principio fue difícil porque él la trataba como una hermanita pero con el tiempo también desarrolló sentimientos, al menos eso quería creer, lamentablemente con todos sus demonios a sus cuestas fue difícil para Rin entablar una relación estable, así que después de mucho llanto y malos momentos, optaron por separarse.

Después de su rompimiento no se había atrevido a tener otra relación, pero ahora Suikotsu estaba avanzando con su vida, tenía ya una pareja y al parecer iba en serio ya que les había hablado a sus hermanos de ella, dichosa chica; ella en cambio seguía igual o peor… ¡basta! ¡Basta de auto compadecerse! No podía seguir teniendo pensamientos pesimistas, ahora tenía una oportunidad con su familia, estaba cerca nuevamente de su madre y seguiría adelante como Suikotsu, sería feliz y estaba en ella lograrlo.

¿Rin? – volteó hacia donde la nombraban -

Señor Yagami – Sesshomaru Yagami estaba parado casi junto de ella, no lo había sentido llegar –

Te he pedido que me llames Sesshomaru – la corrigió-

Disculpe ¿Tiene rato qué llegó? – preguntó -

Hace un par de minutos –había llegado y la encontró hablando por teléfono así que esperó a que terminara -

¿Viene a visitar a mis padres? Pase – lo invitó -

En realidad vengo a invitarte a comer – declaró –

Bueno… no sé, no quiero dejar sola a mamá –dijo indecisa-

Me has dicho que está acompañada – observó – Estoy seguro que querrán que salgas a distraerte un poco.

Vamos… acepta. Me escape de la oficina para venir a verte – declaró con una leve sonrisa para animarla a aceptar su invitación –

¡Dios, en los días que no lo había visto se le había olvidado lo guapísimo que era ese hombre! El esbozo de sonrisa le cambiaba el rostro completamente y reaccionando a su carisma, aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces paso a saludar y nos vamos – Abrió la puerta de la habitación para que pasara –

Una vez adentro, Sesshomaru saludó cordialmente a sus padres e hizo algunas preguntas de cortesía en cuanto a la salud de su madre.

Espero que no les cause inconveniente que les robe a Rin un momento para ir a comer – dijo de pronto –

Naraku observó a Sesshomaru y ambos cruzaron miradas, como si de combatientes se tratara.

No, ninguno – habló Kikyo complacida – Ve, ve. Tu padre se quedará conmigo, ¿verdad cariño?

Claro – Habló Naraku mirando fijamente a Rin -

Rin tomó su bolso, incómoda ante la mirada seria de su padre. ¿Había hecho mal en aceptar la invitación? Lo último que le faltaba en este momento es que su padre se volviera a molestar, ella estaba bien con que la siguiera ignorando.

Regreso – se acercó a su madre y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, de Naraku solo se despidió con una ligera inclinación –

La pareja se despidió y partieron hacia el restaurant.

* * *

…

…

…

Un deseo por sus pensamientos - dijo Sesshomaru cuando ya se encontraban en un restaurant italiano y después de un largo silencio de Rin–

Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. – Se disculpó –

¿Algo más interesante que yo o esta deliciosa comida? – Le cuestionó con una sexy sonrisa – No lo creo.

Rin lo miró, no sabía cómo comportarse con él cuando flirteaba así., le hacía pequeños halagos y siempre la dejaba sin palabras. Si cuando lo conoció le hubieran dicho que era una persona relajada y sonriente, se hubiera reído pero ahora estaba descubriendo una faceta diferente de su personalidad. Aunque también estaba esa faceta mostrada a la modelo.

No creo que necesite que le reafirmen que es una persona interesante – declaró con una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba su comida, una ensalada caprese con pollo marinado de aspecto delicioso y crujiente pan recién hecho.

¿Quieres vino? - preguntó Sesshomaru y ella negó con la cabeza -

Prefiero agua, gracias. – Dijo-

¿Es todo lo que vas a comer? – Preguntó mientras él se servía una copa de vino tinto – ¿No me digas que eres de esas mujeres que cuentan las calorías?

No por supuesto que no - Respondió – pero supongo que tendrá amigas que si lo hacen.

Rin pensó en Kagura, estaba segura que si cuidaba las calorías que ingería para mantener su hermoso cuerpo; ella después de convivir con los hermanos Ora, no podría decir que se cuidaba, estaba delgada por suerte cómo le decía Mokotsu ya que él siempre se quejaba de que todo lo que comía se le iba directo a la cintura, era el hermano con mayor peso.

Comieron en agradable silencio. Era una de las cosas que le sorprendían de Sesshomaru. En momentos así casi podía imaginarse que eran amigos. Había reparado en que él no sentía la necesidad de llenar los silencios con charlas sin sentido, igual que ella. Le sorprendió que tuvieran eso en común.

Estaba terminando su postre cuando vio que él se volvía a servir una copa de vino y no apartaba su miraba de ella, calculando en que momento abordar lo que era evidente quería decir.

Sobre la última noche que nos vimos… – empezó -

No tengo interés en conocer detalles sobre sus relaciones – declaró al suponer que quería hablar sobre el bochornoso momento –

No tengo ninguna relación – afirmó –

No te gustó la forma en la que reaccioné ante Kagura, ¿verdad? - Fue directo, no tenía caso ocultar que no la conocía, sería tonto–

Vi la mirada que me lanzaste, juzgándome tan rápido que cancelaste la invitación que me habías hecho minutos antes – observó la sorpresa reflejada en Rin –

Ok. Lo acepto. Me hizo sentir incómoda presenciar un encuentro entre los que parecen un par de amantes molestos, era un línea que no me hubiera gustado cruzar – declaró sincera-

"por no mencionar la molestia que sentí al descubrirlos" – pensó -

Ella no es mi amante – Rin arqueó una ceja -

Cómo usted diga – dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente – además ¿quién soy yo para tener una opinión sobre cómo lleve sus relaciones?

Te equivocas, Rin –dijo con voz grave– Tu opinión me interesa. Creí que había sido claro, me gustas.

¿Cómo puede... encontrarme atractiva? – Había preguntado con voz ronca–. Yo no soy como...

Eres perfecta –aseguró antes de que terminara la oración –

No me conoce – volvió a decir –

Estoy interesado en conocerte- insistió –

Lo siento. En este momento no estoy interesada en tener una relación… – fue sincera, era lo menos que podía ser, ya que él lo había sido-

Date la oportunidad de conocerme – dijo de manera seria, tomándole la mano suavemente -

Rin dirigió la mirada hacia su mano, se encontraba dudosa. ¿Pasaría lo mismo que con Suikotsu? ¿Podría ser esta su oportunidad para avanzar en su vida? Se preguntó. Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién podría predecir el futuro? Lo cierto era que Sesshomaru Yagami, era un hombre en exceso atractivo y ella no era tan indiferente a sus encantos. Eso la hacía dudar más que cualquier otra cosa, no quería involucrarse con un hombre quién aún tenía una enamorada en la casa de junto.

* * *

…

..

…

Mañana sería el día en el que su madre por fin saldría del hospital. Jakotsu llegaría el fin de semana y ya había hecho planes con Jaken para ir por él.

Después de la petición de Sesshomaru en el restaurant, ella no le había dado una respuesta concreta, necesitaba a Jakotsu para conversar y ver la situación desde un punto de vista externo.

Ella y Sesshomaru se habían visto los siguientes dos días de manera continua; en esos días no había señales de Kagura o sus hermanos, así que habían sido días tranquilos. Lo único que le resultaba incómodo era la insistencia sutil de Sesshomaru. Hoy por ejemplo le había llamado para decirle que no podría comer con ella pero que pasaría al hospital para llevarla a su casa, que no esperara a Jaken y sin darle más explicaciones cortó llamada, Rin hubiera preferido tomar un taxi.

A las 8 en punto estaba en la entrada del hospital; En cuanto la vio, abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara y la condujo a su domicilio.

De verdad, señor Sesshomaru – dijo en cuanto salió del auto ya para dirigirse al pequeño sendero que la llevaba a la cabaña – Gracias por haberme traído, pero no es necesario que me acompañe.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he pedido me tutees - Él la miró con sus cautivadores ojos -

El cerebro de Rin se negaba a funcionar con coherencia cuando la miraba de esa forma ya que acababa cediendo, así que sin mencionar algo más, caminó y Sesshomaru iba junto a ella. Al llegar a la puerta, sacó las llaves de su bolsa, se giró para despedirse.

Gracias por asegurarse de que llego bien- dijo-

Todavía no estás dentro – le refutó –

Rin abrió la cabaña.

Ya está, ya estoy en casa – Dijo una vez adentro y forzó una sonrisa –

¿Será que me he ganado al menos una taza de café? – preguntó Sesshomaru que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió-

De acuerdo. Pondré un café – Rin volvió a caer con su sonrisa,

Se acercó a la pequeña cocina mientras su invitado se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de la cabaña.

Le llevó el café y se lo dejó en la pequeña mesa de centro, también llevaba una taza para ella.

¡No muerdo, no tengas miedo! – Dijo Sesshomaru en cuanto vio que se sentaba en el sillón frente a él –

No lo tengo– contestó Rin –

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué te sientas tan lejos de mí? – preguntó burlón-

Ven, siéntate aquí – le palmeo el lugar junto a él –

Rin dudó por un momento, pero para demostrar que de verdad no le tenía miedo, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó.

Solo quiero conversar contigo, conocerte un poco más – Sesshomaru había notado que en varias ocasiones cuando charlaban había temas que ella evitaba -

Si quiere conocer más de mí, podría investigarme, solo le costaría una llamada – respondió Rin, no dudaba que eso había hecho su padre, qué casualidad que ya sabía dónde encontrarla -

Sesshomaru omitió el comentario y se acercó a ella, le gustaba este juego de resistencia que le planteaba, dos movimientos y estaba pegado a ella en un extremo del sillón. Rin se sintió incómoda e intentó ponerse de pie tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio. Él se levantó y la sujetó por la cintura para ayudarla, pero Rin lo sintió como una invasión, especialmente por los fantasmas que habitaban en su mente.

Con una mano intentó apartarle, pero Sesshomaru no se movió, estaba demasiado cerca, sus ojos causaban un efecto hipnotizador en ella, no se movió hasta que sintió una de sus manos a subir un poco más para cubrir su espalda y la otra la tomó de la cintura delicadamente, sintió que su toque la quemaba.

Cuando digo que me gustaría conocerte… me refiero a algo más como esto. – se inclinó y la besó, un beso ligero y cálido que poco después se convirtió en posesivo y ansioso que la tomó por sorpresa –

Rin tomó la mano que la estaba sujetando de la cintura y entrelazó sus manos… "no te muevas" "te va a gustar" "llevo tiempo esperando este momento" … las frases llegaron rápidamente e inundaron su cerebro; ella en un rápido movimiento que le había enseñado Kyokotsu, fundió sus dedos con la mano de Sesshomaru, él soltó ligeramente del agarre de la espalda y pensando que ella estaba correspondiéndole, intentó inclinarla hacia el sofá para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Todo pasó en un segundo, Rin flexionó los dedos de Sesshomaru hacia los lados, acción que le provocó dolor e hizo que ella rápidamente se zafara de él.

¡Nunca volverán a tocarme sin mi consentimiento! – gritó con determinación –

Rin… – Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por su reacción -

¡Salga! – ordenó–

Hablemos – arrepentido por sus acciones, vio que ella empezó a temblar, no podía dejarla en ese estado-

¡Márchese! – volvió a gritar señalándole la puerta -

Sesshomaru por fin caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir volteó para contemplarla, ella estaba vulnerable y parecía que tendría una crisis nerviosa, se sintió miserable por ser él quien provocara esos sentimientos.

Lo siento – fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca y salió de la cabaña-

Cuando por fin vio la puerta cerrarse y segura de que él se había marchado, Rin se desplomó en el sofá y los sentimientos dolorosos que Sesshomaru había despertado con ese beso se hicieron presentes. Se quedó mirando hacías las dos tazas de café que no había sido siquiera tocadas y no sintió cuando fue el momento que las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, se sentía increíblemente vulnerable tras lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **sin más que decir, les dejo saludos. Bye Bye.**

 **peyhana :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo X**

 _Rin volvía a ser una adolescente, se encontraba en el invernadero de su madre, la llamaba y no respondía ¿dónde podría estar? Se preguntó. Caminó hacia la sección de orquídeas y veía a un hombre parado del que solo podía ver su espalda, no podía distinguir quien era por lo que se acercó a él, tal vez era Byakuya, le jugaría una broma pensó. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y cuando iba a tocarlo ligeramente con el dedo, el hombre se voltea rápidamente para atraparla y meterla en la parte más obscura del invernadero. Rin gritaba y sentía como su voz se desvanecía en el espacio, nadie podía escucharla, el hombre se la llevaba y por más fuerzas que empleaba no podía ganarle, era más grande que ella…_

 _Podía ver como todo se desvanecía y ambos se fundían en la obscuridad…_

¡Noooooo! –su propio grito la trajo a la realidad, Rin notó que se encontraba empapada de sudor –

Una vez más una de sus pesadillas nuevamente no la dejaban dormir. Dentro de la obscuridad de la habitación se incorporó para encender la lámpara de su cómoda. Se levantó y se paseó por la habitación incapaz de plantearse siquiera el regresar a dormir; Después de un rato dejó de pasearse, no se había traído ninguno de sus calmantes. Se dirigió al baño, tal vez ahí encontraría algo que la tranquilizara.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, su rostro tenía marcas de las lágrimas que había derramado en su sueño; creía que esas reacciones ya habían quedado en el olvido, ¿acaso no habían servido de nada las sesiones de terapia? Claro que habían servido, de lo contrario no se hubiera atrevido a tener una relación con Suikotsu; además de él se había besado con otros hombres (incluso en una ocasión con una chica en uno de esos bares a los que acompañaba a su amigo) pero ninguno había detonada el chip de sus miedos. ¿Por qué con Sesshomaru Yagami fue diferente? ¿Qué había diferente? ¿Acaso se sentía amenazada por él? ¿Y si en vez de salir corriendo, afrontaba aquello y vencía a los demonios que la acosaban desde tanto tiempo atrás?, se mordió una uña; salió del baño y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, tendría que pensar bien cómo actuar, tal vez se sentía demasiado abrumada y eso había sido el punto de detonación, no necesariamente había sido Sesshomaru, estaba el accidente de su madre, regresar a su antigua casa, la noticia de Suikotsu, la antipatía de su padre y hermanos, etc. Todo se había juntado y fue la forma en la que estaba canalizando todo ese estrés, pensó de manera lógica. Prendió la televisión, estaba segura que ya no podría volver a dormir, por lo que se puso a cambiar de canal sin buscar algo específico, lo único que quería era matar el tiempo y esperar que los rayos del sol se asomaran nuevamente.

* * *

...

...

En otro extremo de la ciudad, Sesshomaru miraba el techo de su recámara, también había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Veía claramente el rostro de Rin y en su cerebro retumbaba la frase dicha por ella: " _No volverán a tocarme sin mi consentimiento",_ corrigió, la palabra que había usado era " _NUNCA_ " lo que indicaba que había sufrido abuso eso era evidente y había sido él quien había disparado su fobia. ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que se había alejado de su familia? Lo dudaba, porque si ese hubiera sido el caso, no se hubiera mantenido alejada por tanto tiempo, al menos que el agresor fuera parte de la familia…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había notado algunos destellos en su reacciones que si los analizaba ahora podía ver como se ponía nerviosa cuando él se acercaba y él lo atribuyó arrogantemente a que no sabía cómo lidiar con el deseo que ambos sentían. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Quién le había hecho daño? ¡Necesitaba saber sobre la vida de Rin!

Molesto por la poca información con la que contaba, tomó su celular y marcó a su asistente.

Señor Sesshomaru – al somnoliento Jaken no le sorprendió recibir una llamada a esa hora de la mañana -

¿Hay algún avance? – A pesar de la dificultad de despabilarse a esa hora la madrugada Jaken supuso que se trataba de la investigación sobre Rin Fukushima -

No señor – reportó-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –preguntó molesto -

Al parecer están obstruyendo el acceso a la información sobre ella – le informaron -

Explícate -demandó –

Hace un poco más de 5 años, el señor Naraku solicitó a la agencia de detectives ShikonNoTama una búsqueda de su hija menor desaparecida, Rin; la encontraron después de unos meses de la solicitud y el reporte fue enviado directamente a él, después de eso, dio la instrucción a la misma agencia que se enviara un reporte bimestral de actividades de la chica pero también tienen la encomienda de bloquear cualquier búsqueda de información que no sea solicitada por él.

El señor Fukushima paga mensualmente una considerable cantidad para que la agencia no dude en cumplir sus órdenes – observó Jaken - Según el registro, la señora Kikyo por su cuenta contrató a otros investigadores pero todos fueron bloqueados por ShikonNoTama y precisamente eso ha retrasado nuestra investigación.

¿Naraku tenía conocimiento desde hace un poco más de 5 años del paradero de su hija? ¿Estaba consciente de sus pobres finanzas y no intervino? Se preguntó indignado Sesshomaru. Suponía que ya sabía dónde encontrarla ya que él le había proporcionado el dato pero era extraño que lo supiera desde hacía tanto tiempo y no informara a su esposa, recordó que en algún momento Inuyasha comentó sobre el sufrimiento que ella había pasado por la ausencia de su pequeña hija. Él estaba implicado en su distanciamiento ¿había sido él quien cometiera los abusos contra ella?

Señor, tengo un par de hilos que estoy moviendo para acceder a todos esos archivos. Le pido un poco más de tiempo para cumplir con esta tarea- pidió el asistente, era la primera vez que se estaba tardando más tiempo en una solicitud de su jefe y no quería que esta fuera su primera falla - Créame, no le fallaré.

Espero tu contacto sea de tu absoluta confianza. No quiero que Naraku se entere que estamos hurgando en sus asuntos. – sabía lo precavido que era Naraku con su familia –

No se preocupe –afirmo confiado el asistente– Todo está controlado.

Señor… con respecto a la Señorita Rin. Hoy dan de alta a la señora. – informó –

Lo sé - ¿sería arriesgado ir a verla temprano? pensó–

Yo la llevaré al hospital – tomó la decisión de visitarla- pero comunícate con ella para acompañarla al aeropuerto cuando venga su visita.

Así lo haré señor – Sin más que decirse, se despidió de su jefe y colgaron la llamada -

* * *

…

…

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Rin más tarde a Sesshomaru con la mayor frialdad que pudo al verlo–

El rostro de Sesshomaru mostraba un aspecto sereno, aún con la frialdad del saludo.

Considero que sería más prudente que habláramos dentro – Sugirió –

Rin puso una mano en el marco de la puerta, obstruyendo la entrada y elevó la barbilla desafiante dándole a entender que no cedería en dejarlo entrar.

Permíteme hablar contigo –Pidió Sesshomaru –

No. No hay nada de qué hablar. Váyase por favor. - Ella se tensó de nuevo y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza-

Rin... Parecemos dos luchadores a punto de iniciar una pelea – Algo en el tono con de voz con el que mencionó su nombre llamó su atención. Pero nada la convencería de exponerse de nuevo-

Si lo prefieres yo hablaré y tú solo tienes que escucharme- dijo insistente ante la negativa de la chica -

Mire… Sobre anoche reconozco que sobreactué y me disculpo por el drama - dijo evidentemente cansada y queriendo minimizar su reacción–

Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, me ha molestado mucho su insistencia. Ayer fue el colmo, tal vez pensó que yo me negaba a sus atenciones para incrementar su interés en mí por lo cual yo debería sentirme halagada; no me sentí de esa forma para nada. Debería considerar para su próxima conquista que un NO siempre será un NO señor Yagami – explicó ya menos molesta – Es evidente a que está acostumbrado a que las personas siempre hagan lo que usted desea pero en mi caso, no es así.

No estoy interesada en tener una relación, ya se lo había dicho – aclaró – al menos no por el momento

Además… – dijo nerviosa por haber hecho esa aclaración innecesaria - como supongo ya se dio cuenta, mi visita aquí no ha tenido la mayor de las bienvenidas, solo vine por mi madre y en cuanto ella se recupere me iré, no quiero complicaciones innecesarias ¡no es personal! ¿Me explico?

Fuerte y claro – contestó -

Sesshomaru observó sinceridad en sus palabras. Tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, él pasó como una demoledora, sin considerar en ningún momento sus sentimientos, solo había sentido la fuerte atracción sexual y la quiso para él; Se sintió un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento que era equiparable a la de un niño caprichoso. Se fijó detenidamente en su rostro, pudo distinguir las ojeras, señal de que tampoco había podido dormir como él. Lo último que quería era hacerle más daño del que ya le habían causado, así que si de verdad estaba interesado en ella, lo mejor sería tomarse las cosas con calma y replantear la manera de acercarse.

Con respecto a todas sus atenciones, no quiero parecer una desagradecida pero… -dijo-

Nunca las ofrecí para tomar ventaja – la interrumpió – Solo quise que las cosas fueran un poco más sencillas para ti. Finalmente fui el responsable de traerte.

Por indicaciones de mi padre así que no tiene por qué sentirse responsable– afirmó –

Así fue – reconoció – pero está tan absorto con el asunto de tu madre, que es comprensible se le olvidara ponerte un transporte y dejó resolvieras todo sola

Puedo resolver ese y otros asuntos – dijo con firmeza –

Estoy seguro de ello – confirmó Sesshomaru -

Aclarado mi punto de vista y con la más sincera de mis disculpas hacia usted por mi comportamiento de anoche, le pido se vaya – al verlo a él en lugar del señor Jaken, suposo que tendría que irse por su cuenta - hoy más que nunca no debo llegar tarde.

Lo sé. Te llevo… - anunció -

Sin obligaciones - remató para evitar que ella se negara- me acabas de decir que no puedes llegar tarde.

Rin acepto con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó delante de él.

El trayecto hacia el hospital fue amenizado por música que Sesshomaru puso una vez que arrancó el auto. Rin agradeció mentalmente el detalle, de verdad no tenía ganas de sentirse obligada a entablar una charla innecesaria.

Espero que no haya inconveniente en que me baje a saludar a tus padres – le anunció cuando ya estaban en el hospital y se estacionaba –

Claro que no –aceptó, finalmente su hermano era esposo de Kagome y estaba de más suponer que él interactuaba más con su familia que ella -

* * *

….

….

¡Pequeña llegaste! – dijo Kikyo sonriente al ver entrar a Rin y Sesshomaru, se separó de Naraku para abrazar a su hija -

La habitación estaba repleta, debió suponerlo, Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron al verlos entrar juntos pero no dijeron nada. Byakuya se encontraba junto a Kagura quien también había acudido al hospital. Kaede estaba un poco más alejada de ellos arreglando la pequeña maleta de Kikyo

Nos hubieras avisado que saldrías un poco más tarde, te hubiéramos traído Rin, ¿verdad Byakuya? – Comentó Kagura en un tono amable pero Rin no pudo decidir si era sincero o no –

Claro – contestó Byakuya sin agregar más comentario, lo que hizo que un silencio incómodo se apoderara de la habitación -

Gracias Sesshomaru, por traer nuevamente a Rin conmigo - agradeció Kikyo rompiendo la tensión –

Un placer - contestó -

Permíteme presentarte a Kagura, amiga de Byakuya – se apresuró a presentar Kagome -

Ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad Sesshomaru? – sonrió Kagura y se acercó para saludarlo en la mejilla –

¿Así? – preguntó curiosa Kagome -

¡Por supuesto! ¡Años de conocernos! Nos presentaron en una de las semanas de la moda ¿cuándo fue? ¿5, 6 años? – preguntó casual a Sesshomaru -

No sabía que te gustaba ir a esos eventos… creía que tu mundo era solo el trabajo - observó con un tono de burla Inuyasha –

Sesshomaru la miro serio no caería en las provocaciones infantiles de su hermano.

¡No cabe duda que el mundo es un pañuelo! – exclamó Kagome –

Así es… – sonrió Inuyasha, le habían llegado chismes de que su hermano tenía relación con una modelo y parecía que por fin la había conocido de la manera más singular -

Estaba comentando con Kaede antes de que ustedes llegaran, que nos gustaría organizar una reunión – habló entusiasta Kikyo sin prestar mayor detalle a la conversación –

¿Es eso prudente mamá? – Preguntó Kagome – Aún estás recuperándote…

¿Si me dan de alta es porque ya está mejor, no? además será algo tranquilo entre los aquí presentes ¡ _en petit comité!_ ¿Qué les parece una cena informal hoy? -preguntó sin perder el entusiasmo – ¡celebramos el regreso de Rin y mío a la casa!

Será tu regreso a casa… – puntualizó Kagome visiblemente enojada -

Kagome – Inuyasha la jaló ligeramente del brazo -

¿Cariño? – Kikyo se volteó hacia Naraku para tener su aprobación ignorando el último comentario de su hija mayor –

Por supuesto – sonrió el nombrado-

Espero puedas hacer un espacio en tu agenda para acompañarnos. – Se dirigió Naraku hacia Sesshomaru – Inuyasha nos ha comentado que han cerrado unos negocios muy interesantes últimamente….

Haré lo posible - dijo mirando a Rin –

Rin consciente de que Sesshomaru la miró de reojo discretamente, sintió otra mirada pero más feroz y se encontró con la modelo quien no había pasado por alto el detalle de de su ex amante.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora debo agregar una novia celosa a mi lista de problemas… – Pensó Rin – Después de todo si había sido una buena decisión ahuyentar a Sesshomaru Yagami de su vida, lo malo es que tendría que seguir viéndolo al menos mientras estuviera con su familia, tenía que apresurar a Jakotsu para que no perdiera más tiempo y se viniera lo más pronto posible.

...

...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Regreso con nuevo capítulo que aunque es un poco corto díganme ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿un poco flojo? ¿sienten que la historia va lenta? Déjenme un review para conocer que les parece...**

 **Saludos especiales a Kacomu por su review, como es más que evidente Rin fue victima de abuso y marcó el inicio de su historia (Creo ya no es Spoiler ¿o si?)**

 **Saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Peyhana**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XI**

¿Has tenido noticias de tu amigo? ¿Ya sabes qué día llega? – Preguntó Kikyo mientras entraban a la pequeña estancia de descanso exclusiva de su madre-

Rin observó el lugar con nostalgia, no había cambiado mucho, pudo distinguir que en una esquina estaba un _kenzan_ y un par de _hasami_ , el estudio parecía que había estado abandonado por algo de tiempo.

Su llegada se retrasará un par de días por cuestiones familiares – había hablado con Jakotsu cuando aún estaba en el hospital –

Ohh… Espero que no tenga un problema por pasar unos días con nosotros – dijo preocupada Kikyo –

No, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que uno de sus hermanos mayores va a llevar a presentar a su pareja con la familia – otra noticia más que se confirmaba, Suikotsu iba en serio con su novia o tal vez ya prometida –

Pero hemos quedado en el día y se lo informé a la asistente de padre; ya le ha enviado sus pasajes - informó, Jakotsu le había comentado que su hermano le había pedido se quedara un par de días ya que llevaría a cenar a su novia a la casa y esperaba contar con su asistencia por lo que no tuvo más que esperar –

¡Entonces habrá boda pronto en su familia! – dijo ilusionada su madre –

Sí, eso me parece… -Rin sonó un poco desanimada que Kikyo volteo rápidamente a verla –

¿Todo bien? – volteó a verla –

Si… solo que veo este lugar y me ha entrado nostalgia – No le mentía, en ese lugar habían pasado muchos momentos juntas –

Te entiendo, entrar a este lugar hacía que regresaran mis recuerdos y me ponía muy triste… – acepto su madre- Tu padre por consideración prohibió que movieran las cosas, sabía lo importante que es este lugar para mí; solo entraba Kaede para supervisar que lo mantuvieran limpio.

Rin se sorprendió lo que le acababa de decir y se sintió mal rápidamente. Había sido egoísta y aunque pensó que su madre la extrañaría no dimensionó el dolor que le provocaría el no ponerse en contacto con ella todo ese tiempo.

Lo siento… no quise hacerte daño con mi ausencia - pidió perdón rápidamente –

¿Te busqué sabes? – Le contó Kikyo – tu padre contrató una agencia y no había noticias sobre ti, me negaba a aceptar tu pérdida por lo que más adelante contraté a una agencia diferencia y tampoco había señales tuyas... me temía lo peor ¿dónde podría estar mi Rin? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Es feliz? Esas eran mis preguntas diarias al iniciar el día.

Pero la peor de todas y cuya respuesta más temía era: ¿Está viva? - Rin sintió el peso del remordimiento y el llanto empezó a fluir-

¡No! ¡No llores pequeña! ¡No lo digo para hacerte sentir culpable! – dijo rápidamente y le limpio las lágrimas –

¿Te lo dije, no? Si te fuiste sé que fue por una buena razón y me la contarás cuando estés lista… - la consoló, siempre había tenido sus sospechas sobre ese asunto -

¡Ohh mamá! ¡Lo siento tanto! – lloró desconsolada –

Solo contéstame esta pregunta – Kikyo la abrazaba y se separó un poco de ella para ver su rostro- ¿Has sido feliz?

Lo he intentado… - contestó por fin, la sinceridad de su madre merecía que le respondiera sin mentiras – Fue muy difícil al inicio, todo mi mundo era aquí con ustedes y de repente estaba en el mundo exterior sin dinero, sin cosas, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme; si te llamaba corría el riesgo que me trajeran de regreso aquí, estuve prácticamente escondida 2 meses hasta que me hice mayor de edad.

¿En dónde estuviste viviendo? ¿Todo el tiempo has estado en esa ciudad?- preguntó Kikyo –

No – Se detuvo un momento, tal vez ya era hora que ella supiera esa parte de la historia –

Salí de aquí escondida en una de las camionetas que traían el servicio de catering –empezó a contar - Junto con Kohaku solíamos fantasear en la forma de salir de aquí. Padre no dejaba que saliéramos si no era con uno de los guardaespaldas, entonces en nuestro pasatiempo favorito era plantearnos las mil y una estrategias para ir al pueblo más cercano sin ser descubiertos.

Todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la cena de compromiso, yo tenía muy poco dinero en efectivos conmigo y para hacerme con un poco más tuve que robarle a Kaede y algunas personas del servicio… –confesó apenada - además me llevé algunas cosas que podía vender.

Pero varias de tus joyas y tu ropa estaba aún en la habitación – Rin había preparado una pequeña mochila, con un poco de ropa interior, dos camisetas y un único par de jeans -

No, ese tipo de cosas no me las llevé porque sabía que sería lo primero que rastrearían. Fueron dispositivos que tenía a la mano, mi reproductor, celular, tableta, cámara, mi computadora, objetos que malvendí en una casa de empeños… -siguió contando - Yo ni siquiera sabía el valor exacto de las cosas, solo acepté lo que me dieron y ese dinero me alcanzó para pagar un par de meses de renta en un pequeño cuarto del cual casi no salía por miedo a encontrarme con alguien que me regresara aquí

Estaba temerosa y para mantenerme hacía trabajos sencillos. Sabía que padre estaría furioso, no lo había obedecido y además lo había dejado en ridículo con todas sus amistades… incluso temí por su reacción hacia ti. Recuerdo que después de la noche que anunció mi compromiso con Koga ustedes pelearon como nunca… por eso prefería no implicarte

No quiso confesar que si había tenido contacto con Naraku poco después de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

 _¿Sí?- Había reunido todo su valor para marcar el número de su padre, pero ahora que escuchaba su voz estaba paralizada –_

 _Papá -dijo por fin –_

 _¿Rin?– preguntaron en la otra línea -_

 _Si…– respondió –_

 _¿Ya te cansaste de jugar a la fugitiva? – le preguntaron con ironía después de su silencio –_

 _Papá… lo siento – una disculpa fue lo primero que salió de su boca –_

 _Por supuesto que lo debes sentir – habló un molesto Naraku – ¿ya te diste cuenta que no puedes seguir malviviendo en dónde estás? ¿Vas a parar este estúpido acto de independencia? ¿Quieres regresar por eso llamas?_

 _¿Sabes dónde estoy? – preguntó temerosa y volteó pensando tal vez que lo vería en la esquina contraria de la caseta telefónica-_

 _No, aún no… pero lo sabré y entonces te traeré de regreso y pagarás por esta afrenta que me has hecho – amenazó - Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida… has logrado que nuestro buen nombre quede en boca de toda la sociedad._

 _Por favor papá… ¡yo no podía hacer lo que me pedías! ¡Yo no podía casarme con él! ¡Tuve miedo de las cosas que él podría hacerme! – Confesó angustiada – ¡papá! ¡No quise lastimar tu orgullo pero por favor piensa en mí, al menos por un momento ponte en mi lugar!_

 _¿Sabes Rin? Lo único que espero de mi familia es la absoluta obediencia y tú has roto esa regla de oro – dijo molesto – Si quieres regresar con nosotros… vas a obedecer y cumplir con lo que se te solicite sin poner resistencia._

 _¿Insistes en que me case con ese hombre? – preguntó Rin -_

 _Es la única forma en la que puedes regresar… decide… se te acaba el tiempo porque una vez que llegue a ti, no te daré opciones - amenazó-_

 _¡No podrás! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! –Agarró fuerte el teléfono – ¡Las leyes me protegen! ¡he investigado y no puedes obligarme!_

 _Entonces, aquí se acaba nuestra charla… -sin decir más su padre colgó -_

 _Rin colocó la bocina lentamente, no salió rápidamente de la caseta y pensó que su padre ya estaba moviendo sus hilos para encontrarla; aún con miedo a su destino y con el cuerpo tembloroso, recobró fuerzas y tomó la determinación de cambiarse de ciudad cada mes para no crear pistas, si la iban a encontrar, tendría que al menos ponérselo un poco difícil._

 _Pasado casi el año se dio cuenta que no podía seguir huyendo y decidió establecerse en su actual residencia, si su padre llegaría a encontrarla o no… ella tendría que hacer algo con su vida, no podía seguir haciendo esos trabajos que le pagaban tan poco y apenas le alcanzaba para subsistir… empezó a investigar en internet que podría hacer para sacar sus papeles, no tenía nada que la identificara, era un ciudadano X; tiempo después de iniciado los trámites, llegó a su pequeño cuarto un paquete sellado, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era algunos documentos oficiales, una copia oficial de su registro de nacimiento, algunos certificados escolares y una pequeña nota: "Una rama de olivo para mi hija muerta, no quiero que vuelvas a contactarnos"…_

 _Después de todo su padre si la había encontrado pero no había ido por ella, era la señal definitiva de que era el tiempo idóneo para dejar parte de su pasado atrás y mirar hacia adelante…_

Por muy enojados que estuviéramos, él nunca me haría daño…– escuchó la voz de Kikyo y salió de sus recuerdos–

Lo sé… pero no se aplica a nadie más – puntualizó Rin– tomé la decisión de huir y estaba consciente de lo que implicaba, para él estaría igual a muerta.

Aunque no lo creas, tu padre también ha padecido tu ausencia – Rin dudo que su padre se sintiera de esa manera, pero no iba a contrariar a su madre, no en este momento que apenas estaba recuperándose –

No podemos cambiar las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado – dijo Kikyo – Sé que tu padre se lamenta y confió en que ambos encontraran un momento para sanar su relación; solo dale una oportunidad ¿está bien?

Si -aceptó y se abrazó nuevamente a ella, en la calidez de sus brazos quiso creer en las palabras de su madre -

* * *

…

…

Rin caminaba hacia la mansión, trató de llegar lo más cercano posible a la hora que habían citado para la cena, se escuchaban voces en la sala así que se dirigió hacia allá.

Buenas noches – saludo, vio que los únicos que faltaban aparte de ella eran sus padres.

Te hubieras esforzado un poco más en tu atuendo – la reprendió Byakuya molesto en cuanto la vio–

Por favor, demos gracias porque no apareció con esos pantalones rotos que no se quita. - dijo Kagome con burla –

Rin se sintió una ola de calor que se le subía al rostro al escuchar los comentarios que hicieron sus hermanos sin importarles que no estuvieran solos. Ella se había presentado con un sencillo pantalón negro combinado con una blusa color rosa pálido.

¿Ves? Te dije que no era necesario me cambiara – dijo sonriente Inuyasha - Tu madre dijo que sería informal pero parece que los únicos que escuchamos fuimos tu hermana y yo

Rin aprovechó ese momento para sentarse en un sillón libre y rezó porque sus padres bajaran lo más pronto posible.

Más tarde, ya en la cena y para el segundo plato, Rin observó a Sesshomaru de reojo, Durante la velada no había hecho el intento de hablar con ella. Parecía que por fin había logrado que no se le acercara, con quien charlaba principalmente era con su padre y hermano. Alcanzó a escuchar que mencionaban un negocio en el cual estaba interesado Naraku invertir y cuyo socio principal era Sesshomaru y según los comentarios al ser el socio principal quería invertir también, ya que era sabido la integridad en lo concerniente a su trabajo y que era admirable a los ojos de su padre.

Lo miró sin reparos, se desenvolvía con naturalidad con su familia y mantenía la atención de su padre, era el hombre más atractivo e interesante que había conocido en mucho tiempo, se sacudió mentalmente, no era conveniente que empezara a admirarlo, porque sería solo un paso para encontrarlo atractivo, encantador, la cosa no pararía ahí y una relación entre ellos en aquellas circunstancias no iría a ningún sitio.

Sonrió, ya al menos su imaginación estaba haciendo el trabajo al pensar en una relación con él cuando apenas ayer había sido un desastre en la cabaña.

La misma sonrisa bonita que Kagome - dijo quedamente Inuyasha quien había quedado a su lado izquierdo en la distribución de la mesa – parece que ambas la heredaron de su madre

Rin lo miró sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

Gracias – agradeció el comentario, ¿qué le podía decir además de eso? Era la primera vez que cruzaban directamente palabras -

¿Qué tal tu comida? – pregunto amable Inuyasha al ver que ella no había dicho más -

Bien, gracias – contestó Rin –

¿Y el vino? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, decidido a entablar una charla con su cuñada –

Por la baja acidez, supongo es un Merlot – contestó –

¿Conoces de vinos? – preguntó nuevamente un asombrado Inuyasha –

Solo un poco – contestó, era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de su padre quien era un excelente conocedor de vinos - ¿a usted le interesan los vinos Sr. Yagami?

¡Oye no soy tan grande! El señor Yagami era mi padre y ahora ese aburrido que tengo por hermano – dijo con burla señalando al lugar donde Sesshomaru y su suegro charlaban-

La forma tan cómica en la que la había corregido hizo que ella se riera un poco y con eso rompieron el hielo, era muy sencillo hablar con su cuñado, el resto de la cena se la pasaron charlando sobre vinos y de repente hacía uno que otro comentario gracioso lo que provocaba que ella no se lo pasara tan mal como había pensado originalmente.

Por momentos Sesshomaru volteó discretamente a verlos tan entretenidos y al igual que Kagome se preguntaban que tanto charlaban.

...

...

* * *

 **Kenzan: es una base metálica que se utiliza para sostener las flores en la decoración floral ikebana.**

 **Hasami: tijeras especiales para ikebana**

 **Saludos nuevamente! Aquí me tienen con un pequeño capítulo y va dedicado a** **Graciela, Iguazel, Milagros Ala, Kagura, Rucky quienes me dejaron su review...** **Me es grato saber que siguen aún conmigo con esta historia y me dan ánimos para continuarla, todas las críticas buenas y malas son bien recibidas.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Saludos peyhana!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XII**

Si alguien viera caminar a Rin hacia la casa pensaría que no iba a tomar su desayuno si no que iba a un cuarto de tortura. Después de que Kikyo fuera dada de alta, sus desayunos eran ahora en la mansión con sus padres, Byakuya y Kagura; Kagome no desayunaba con ellos llegaba más tarde y los acompañaba en la comida.

Rin no había cambiado mucho sus mañanas, se levantaba temprano y se ejercitaba un poco, a veces trataba de tardarse un poco más de la cuenta para no coincidir con su hermano; cuando convivían, él no decía gran cosa solo la observaba todo el tiempo como si esperara que se equivocara en algo y entonces estaba ahí para hacerle una corrección y exponerla; cuando estaban en presencia de Kikyo, la actitud de sus hermanos cambiaba y no se metían con ella, caso contrario a cuando la encontraban sola por lo que prefería pasar sus días con su mamá.

Hoy estaba segura que se encontraría a Byakuya ya que iba a tomar su desayuno más temprano; por fin iría por Jakotsu al aeropuerto, así que cuando llegó al comedor le avisaron que el desayuno lo estaban tomando al aire libre, se dirigió hacia allá y se encontró no solo a su hermano y Kagura, sino que también a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Buenos días – saludó a todos y rápidamente se sentó en un lugar desocupado que era junto a Inuyasha –

Por favor continúen – dijo y esperó a que fuera servido su desayuno, supuso que su mamá lo había tomado ya con su padre quien salía muy temprano queriendo ponerse al corriente en la empresa–

Con su llegada la charla no se detuvo entre Kagome y Kagura; hablaban de unos amigos en común y de los planes que tenían para verlos al día siguiente. Los hombres solo escuchaban y una que otra vez intervenían para comentar algo sobre el lugar que habían sugerido sus respectivas parejas.

Estaba comentado que ahora que han pasado estos momentos de estress y que tu madre ha salido del hospital me parece una buena idea que salgamos a divertirnos– Kagura fue quien tuvo la cortesía de incluirla en la conversación –

Un amigo abrió un club recientemente y estaba esperando poder conocerlo. Pero aún no nos decidimos si vamos o no ¿por qué no nos recomiendas algún lugar? si es una ciudad diferente no importa, Byakuya podría hacer los arreglos para que nos transporten – Kagura y tomó ligeramente la mano del mencionado, quien reaccionó de buena manera ante el contacto, Rin se imaginó un gato siendo acariciado –

No conozco ningún lugar interesante – sonrió al imaginárselos en los bares en los que se metía con Jakotsu, conociendo lo snob de su hermano dudaría quisiera al mencionarlos-

Bueno ya que no los conoces, espero entonces puedas acompañarnos mañana por la noche – invitó Kagura-

No lo sé- pensaba de qué manera zafarse de ir con ellos - Hoy llega un amigo y …

¡Vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Por supuesto tu amigo está también invitado! ¡No la pasaremos bien! – La animó Inuyasha –¡también te mereces un poco de diversión!

Déjala, no insistas… no ves que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer – intervino Kagome fastidiada de que le insistieran -

Lo comentaré con Jakotsu - aceptó para zanjar el tema e ignoró a su hermana-

Si sigues comiendo así, no te quedará tu ropa – la criticó más tarde Byakuya – aunque pensándolo bien no creo tengas problema con esa ropa espantosa y holgada que usas.

El desayuno es la comida más importante del día – aunque claro tal vez su hermano no lo creía así porque Kagura era en extremo delgada –

Con respecto a mi ropa, déjame ser… así estoy cómoda y lo más importante es mi asunto hermano mayor – Inuyasha casi tira el jugo que bebía por el tono que utilizó prácticamente había mandado al diablo a su hermano -

¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de lo que has hecho estos años Rin? – Preguntó Inuyasha para evitar que se enfrascaran en una discusión, tal vez sus hermanos no estaban interesados pero él si quería saber sobre ella–

Inuyasha estaba consciente de la nula interacción de Rin con sus hermanos, aunque Kagome le había dicho en un principio que trataría de hablar con ella para limar asperezas, era evidente que no lo había hecho por lo que ahora que tenía oportunidad obtendría; No era necesario ser un psicólogo para darse cuenta que cuando convivía con ellos estaba incómoda, siempre ponía una barrera ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con su madre. Con quien más la había visto interactuar era con Sesshomaru pero ahora este tampoco rondaba la mansión como en un inicio, parecía que el interés que había presentado en su pequeña cuñada había desaparecido.

¡Dinos Rin! Byakuya me contó que te encontrabas en el extranjero ¿qué hacías por allá que te mantuvo alejada tanto tiempo? O ¿tal vez…fue alguien quien te mantuvo alejada? – Preguntó Kagura con obvio interés-

Las cosas que hice son de poco interés… nada trascendente que contar - sonrió ligeramente, así que la habían mandado al "extranjero" para ocultar su ausencia –

¡ooh! ¡vamos! ¡cuéntanos! - insistió Inuyasha -

Kagome observó molesta como Inuyasha estaba al pendiente de su hermana, una rabia inundó su ser al pensar que podría haber interés de su esposo en ella, la vigilaría, no le volvería a pasar como con Koga. No le permitiría acercarse a su matrimonio.

Entonces porque no hablamos de Koga Tsukisima, ese es un tema que conoces muy bien – sugirió de forma maliciosa Kagome –

Kagome…- intervino Inuyasha al ver como su esposa tomaba en una actitud claramente ofensiva-

¿Koga Tsukishima? – Preguntó Rin después de una pausa y miró a todos los rostros que la miraban ansiosos de su respuesta - sí, claro lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Pero como les comenté, siendo el desayuno tan importante no voy a echarlo a perder recordando cosas del pasado – continuó comiendo tranquila -

El silencio que procedió la mesa después de su declaración fue abrumador, Kagome quiso decir algo más pero Inuyasha la detuvo con un apretón de mano.

Que tengan buen día – Rin terminó muy rápido, se levantó lo más dignamente posible de la mesa y se despidió –

No la dejaste terminar su desayuno – dijo acusadoramente Inuyasha a su esposa-

¡aww! ¡No la soporto! – Dijo molesta una vez que no la tuvo en su radio de visión–

Kagome estaba convencida de que su hermana debería tener sentimientos de culpabilidad hacia sus padres y hermanos pero no, era consciente de que sus padres veían aquellos años como una caja de Pandora que era mejor mantener cerrada: "Empezar de cero" la había pedido su madre pero ella no podía, cada que la veía una rabia interior la cubría, la veía como una cínica quien solo disfrutaba hacerla enojar y no podía decir nada porque su madre sería la primera en saltar y habían prometido a su padre no sobresaltarla y ni en sus sueños más locos se pondría en contra de una promesa hecha a su papá.

Kagura sonrió ante lo que había presenciado, así que el que las hermanas tuviera una relación pésima se relacionaba con Koga Tsukishima, podría ser que esa información le ayudara a alejar a Sesshomaru de ella, aunque desde el regreso de kikyo no lo veía en la mansión no le convenía confiarse, porque aunque por el momento no le insistía en regresar, no iba a desistir tan rápido de alejarse de él.

* * *

…

…

Rin se encontraba sentada un poco alejada de la puerta de salida, apenas llegaron, Jaken sin siquiera esperar que ella se lo pidiera se dirigió a preguntar por qué el vuelo no aparecía en las próximas llegadas; el vuelo de Jakotsu se había retrasado y tendría que esperar una hora más para verlo salir, como no era tanto tiempo no tenía caso irse así que decidieron esperar en el aeropuerto por lo que ella aprovechó para degustar los postres de la cafetería para olvidarse del mal momento con sus hermanos ¿cuándo la dejarían en paz? ¿Qué no conocían la frase: "Vive y deja vivir"? Estaba claro que no.

Aquí tiene – Rin miro al hombrecito que se acercaba a ella con un café en cada mano, le ofreció uno y se sentó no muy lejos de ella.

¿Por qué se sienta allá? ¡Venga siéntese aquí! – pidió y palmeo la silla adjunta a ella–

¿No se le antoja un pedazo? – preguntó ofreciéndole un pedazo de pay con su cuchara -

No suelo comer cosas dulces - Jaken descartó su ofrecimiento –

Pues debería, le endulzaría el carácter pero supongo que lo hace para estar a la par de su jefe… él también es muy serio - tomo una pedazo con el pequeño tenedor y lo llevó directo a su boca-Mmm…mire que son deliciosas

Parece ser que lo es – dijo –

Jaken sonrió ante la imagen de niña disfrutando de un rico postre, este sería tal vez el último día que fungiría de chofer, los días pasados no la había visto y era extraño como en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y ya no le era tan molesta; Rin era sencilla y considerada, siempre trataba de causarle los menos inconvenientes posibles, el único pero que podía ponerle era que le gustaba molestarlo picándolo con comentarios sobre su carácter.

Más tarde cuando vieron que la hora se iba acercando, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

¡Jako! ¡Aquí! – Jakotsu al escuchar el grito, se dirigió alegre hacia donde los esperaba Rin–

 _¡Love actually!_ – Dijo en cuanto llego con ella y soltó la maleta para levantarla en brazos y hacerla girar- ¡siempre quise hacer esto en un aeropuerto!

Ja ja ja Eres un loco – Rin se carcajeo ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios–

Imagina… - se separó de ella para describir la escena - Yo soy Hugh papacito Grant y tú eres la novia regordeta que atropella a la demás gente en el aeropuerto para saltar sobre mi… ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

Natalie - contestó automáticamente -además la chica no era regordeta solo era curvilínea.

Oye y por qué no soy mejor keira knightley? - preguntó –

No, no… yo quiero ser Hugh Grant; además si eres Keira me toca ser el esposo y ese personaje era tan gris… - argumentó- Todavía el _Rick Grimes_ en su papel de amigo no correspondido es más interesante.

Creo que te quedaría mejor el papel de Billy Mack. Ok. Ok. corrigió al ver que este último comentario no le había gustado tanto - Te lo concedo por esta vez porque por fin llegaste –

¡Hay ya sé! Pero ya sabes, esta impresionante belleza es solicitada en los eventos… - Mientras los amigos interactuaban se olvidaron de Jaken y este tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención –

¡Oh! Disculpe Jaken – volvió su atención al asistente – Permítame presentarle a Jakotsu Ora, mi entrañable amigo…

Jakotsu, él es Jaken Mori, quien ha tenido la amabilidad de asistirme estos días – el asistente extendió la mano para saludarlo –

Mucho gusto, soy Jakotsu _el entrañable amigo_ – dijo aceptando el saludo - Te dejo de ver dos semanas y ahora hablas hasta de manera extraña… jajaja ¿entrañable? ¿Asistir? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me llevarás en carruaje?

No traje el carruaje pero tengo una limusina esperando por nosotros – dijo muy serio Jaken pero siguiendo el juego –

¿Es en serio? – preguntó un sorprendido Jaken –

¡Claro que no! ¡Solo es un automóvil normal! - Rin rio ante la broma de Jaken –

¿Me permite? –Jaken intentó quitarle la maleta –

No, está bien… no hay que permitir que los adultos carguen – dijo, cargó su maleta y los tres fueron hacia el auto –

* * *

:::

:::

¡Debes contarme todo! – Pidió jakotsu en voz baja cuando iban dentro del automóvil camino a la cabaña – ¿De dónde salió este señor? ¿Cómo está esto de que tienes a alguien "asistiéndote"?

¿Recuerdas al Sr. Yagami? – Pregunto Rin-

¡Hay pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo olvidar a semejante hombre? - se emocionó – ¡Dime que te sigue frecuentando!

Pues el Sr. Jaken colabora con él y le pidió me apoyara; en cuanto a tu otra pregunta no, no lo he visto últimamente – explicó –

Ahhhh – se desanimó -

pero dime...¿cómo está tu familia? ¿Tu mamá? - preguntó - ¡Ya quiero conocerlos! -

Mmm…. Yo que tú no me emocionaba tanto – le advirtió –

Hay bueno, por lo que me has contado de tus hermanos no son muy agradables que digamos… pero ya veremos… - de repente se quedó callado cuando vio a lo lejos la mansión – ¡Rin! ¿No me digas que esa es tu casa?

No Jako, esa no es mi casa…ese es el lugar donde viven mis padres – lo corrigió -

¡Oye! Me imaginé que vivían bien ya que se encargaron de todo mi traslado por medio de la asistente y todo pero nunca creí que fueran tan...¡aww! ¿cual es la palabra? ¿élite? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas podrida en dinero? – exclamó -

Porque yo no tengo dinero, eso es de mi familia y tú conoces mis finanzas mejor que nadie… - le recordó –

Vamos a tener una charla larga, muy larga esta noche. – Le advirtió – Quiero saberlo todo y quieras a no, vas a tener que hablar.

Claro que si te debo esa plática pero primero nos instalaremos, después buscaré a mamá para presentártela, está ansiosa por conocerte... mi padre y hermano se encuentran trabajando... - informó - los conocerás seguro para la cena.

Ok. Ok – aceptó – pero me hubieras avisado, mira las fachas con las que llego…

no te preocupes, ese efecto de ser inadecuado no solo te ha pegado a ti, así me he sentido yo desde que puse un pie nuevamente aquí - acertó a decirle-

Me has dejado sin palabras ovejita - dijo Jakotsu -

Llegaron por fin, bajaron las maletas, se despidieron de Jaken e iba camino a la cabaña pero Rin decidió regresar.

¡Sr Jaken! – gritó y este se detuvo antes de entrar al auto nuevamente–

¡Gracias por todo! – Lo abrazo en cuanto lo alcanzó -¡de verdad aprecié toda su ayuda!

Fue un placer ayudarla Srita. Rin - Jaken se sintió un poco abrumado por la muestra de afecto –

Sin más que decirse, entró al auto y la vio parada despedirse por el retrovisor mientras se iba.

* * *

:::

:::

 **¡Hola! ¿cómo están? ¡Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Love Actually es una película de comedia romántica inglesa del año 2003 Oh por dios! 15 años desde que salió y el Rick Grames que menciona Jakotsu es porque no recordó el nombre del personaje de ese actor en la película pero si lo ubica de la serie the WalkingDead.**

 **Ya por fin llegó Jakotsu y se vienen situaciones divertidas con él. Sesshomaru como ven se ha mantenido alejado planeando tal vez su estrategia para acercarse a Rin, no crean que ha quitado el dedo del renglón. Los hermanos, son unos idiotas incluso Kagura e Inuyasha suelen ser más considerados de lo que pueden ser sus hermanos.**

 **Mientras mis actividades me lo permitan, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible esta historia.**

 **Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo...**

 **Peyhana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XIII**

Aquí es donde te quedarás – abrió Rin la puerta de una habitación de la cabaña – yo estoy aquí junto.

Es un lugar agradable – comentó mientras entraba – ¡me gusta!

Pero me hubiera gustado quedarme en esa enorme mansión- se quejó - ¡Es tan grande que podría hospedar a un batallón!

Ja ja ¡no seas exagerado! Aquí estaremos más cómodos, además tendremos privacidad - argumentó Rin –

Claro, en eso tienes mucha razón – dijo mientras se aventaba en la cama - ¡mira que cómoda!

¡Plancha! – gritó traviesa y se le aventó encima –

¡ouch! –Se quejó Jakotsu - ¡pesas!

Eso ya es preocupante… Hoy eres la segunda persona que me dice algo de mi peso – notó- ¿es que acaso me veo gorda?

¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? –Jakotsu se acomodó de lado para verla y darle un poco de espacio de la cama -

Byakuya, mi hermano. Hoy por la mañana prestaba atención a lo que comía… obvio como él tiene de referente a Kagura que es flaquísima, todos debemos ser planos y con los huesos resaltados que parece es requisito para ser modelo - se quejó-

Espera, espera… ¿Kagura? ¿Kagura Izumi? ¿La modelo internacional? – Preguntó sorprendido ya que ese no era un nombre muy común– ¿Tu hermano conoce a Kagura Izumi?

Sí, ella… es su amiga y está pasando unos días aquí; parece que Byakuya anda vendiendo su alma al diablo para que le diga que si – se burló – pero está más que evidente que ya fue enviado a la friendzone desde hace muuucho tiempo…

¿Por qué dices que lo ha mandado a la friendzone?- preguntó -

Porque es un idiota, hasta yo lo mandaría – se burló - jajajaja

¡Eres mala! Ja ja ja - se rio con ella -

¡Espera, te tengo que contar! Al parecer Kagura anduvo con el señor Yagami, el otro día que vino a la casa tuve la mala suerte de presenciar una pequeña pelea. Bueno ella más bien le reclamaba a él, según entendí fue quien la botó…- contó-

¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Tú señor Yagami? – sus ojos salían casi de sus orbitas - ¡Hay no Rin! ¿Por qué no me contaste todas estas cosas? ¡Esto está mejor que una revista _Hola_!

Pues yo quería que vinieras antes pero ya ves… te pones diva – le reprocho –

¡Y no es mi señor Yagami! – recalcó sin mencionar que le había dicho que estaba interesado en ella, de lo contrario no se lo quitaría de encima –

¿Entonces Kagura se está hospedando ahora con ustedes? ¿Cómo es? ¡Cuéntame todo!- pidió curioso -

Impresionante como se ve en las revistas – contó – muy guapa y todo el tiempo que hemos coincidido parece que sale del salón de belleza. No pongo en duda por qué tiene embobado a Byakuya.

Creo que hasta tú te impresionarás con su belleza – aseguró – ya la conocerás más tarde… por cierto, me comentó por la mañana que tienen pensando ir al club de un amigo, me invitaron pero yo aún no acepto ¿quieres ir?

¿Qué si quiero ir? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro! ¡Quiero moverme en las altas esferas y saber cómo son esos clubes! ¡Dame un adelanto!– pidió-

No lo sé – respondió –

¡Hay por favor! ¿Cómo no vas a saber? – Se exasperó por la escueta respuesta-

¡Es la verdad! Cuando vivía aquí no tenía permitido acompañar a mis hermanos a los lugares que frecuentaban, aún era menor de edad– Explicó –

Ohh es verdad,lo lamento ovejita… se me había olvidado - se disculpó - ¿y cómo van las cosas con tu papá?

Me ignora olímpicamente, aceptó que me quedara unos días más porque mi presencia de alguna manera ha ayudado a mamá con su salud– confesó –

Ahhh… - Jakotsu sintió pena porque él había alentado a Rin a regresar y se daba cuenta por sus respuestas que no había lo había estado pasando muy bien -

Pero ahora que llegaste, será más divertido – afirmó Rin –

Parece que alguien tocó – dijo Jakotsu mientras se movía de la cama –

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?– Escucharon una voz que llamaba –

¡Es mi mamá! – Rin se levantó rápidamente de la cama seguida de Jakotsu y fueron a la salita -

Hola – saludó Rin en cuanto la vio-

Espero no interrumpir nada pero me avisaron que ya habían regresado y como vi que no llegaban a la casa, no soporté más y vine a buscarlos –se excusó –

Está bien. Solo estaba enseñando la cabaña a Jakotsu y poniéndonos al corriente. Mamá deja presentarte a Jakotsu Ora; el amigo de quien tanto te he hablado… Jakotsu, mi madre Kikyo Fukushima – Tal vez era mejor que su amigo conociera primero a su madre en la cabaña y no con toda su demás familia en la mansión –

Un gusto por fin conocerte… Rin me ha comentado sobre ti – Kikyo no espero a que el chico reaccionara y se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso –

El gusto es mío – un poco cohibido ya que la madre de su amiga era una mujer muy guapa que transpiraba elegancia y tenía un aura de gentileza –

Espero que encuentres adecuada la cabaña – dijo Kikyo -

Ohh no se preocupe, este lugar está perfecto. Es muy bonito y cómodo – Dijo rápidamente –

Creeré en tus palabras pero si hay algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, porque esta niña no me dirá nada así que mejor dímelo a mí y yo resolveré todo – lo alentó –

Es muy amable – dijo abrumado por la amabilidad de su anfitriona –

Me he adelantado porque me ha avisado tu padre que no podrá acompañarnos a comer – anunció - últimamente se le ha acumulado bastante trabajo ya que no tiene mucho que regresó a tomar el mando de la empresa, me ha pedido lo disculpen pero ya por la noche nos acompañará

¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer fuera? ¿Les agrada la idea? – Rin dudaba de la veracidad de sus excusas pero no tomó importancia, estarían mejor los 3 solos –

Claro mamá, ¡salgamos! – aceptó Rin –

….

….

* * *

Tu padre me da miedo – fueron las palabras que soltó Jakotsu cuando ya estaba dentro de la cabaña – aunque debo decir que es bastante atractivo y tu hermano igual. Ahora comprendo de donde sacaste esa belleza.

Aunque claro las palmas se las lleva tu cuñado… ¡Wooow! Me dejó embarazado con una sola mirada - Habían cenado en la mansión y por fin había conocido a su familia, Kagome había llegado junto con Inuyasha –

¿Embarazado? Jajajaja– rió ante la ocurrencia -

Prácticamente no le quitaste la mirada en toda la cena, hasta yo me hubiera sentido incómoda con esas miradas – había sido notorio el flechazo que había sufrido su amigo -

Dices que es hermano de Sesshomaru y ambos son guapísimos pero Inuyasha tiene un lado más salvaje y exótico… ¡uuff! ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy enamorado! - exageró -

Pues llegas un poquito tarde, ya es una papa casada… - lo desanimó Rin -

Tus hermanos muy secos, ¿no? ¡Poco cálidos y muy contenidos! Esa fue mi primera impresión– observó Jakotsu –

Que esperabas, son productos de una familia en la que pocas veces se levanta la voz; la dignidad y control van por delante, siempre se han sentido cómodos con las pocas demostraciones de afecto. Desde niños han sido así… - recordó -

Pero tú no eres así, tu madre tampoco – puntualizó su amigo –

Ahh bueno... yo nací unos años después, soy la menor y mamá siempre me mimó demasiado. Supongo que irme de aquí contribuyó a no ser como ellos, tal vez si me hubiera quedado mi personalidad se acercaría más a la de mis hermanos. En cuanto a mamá, ella no proviene de una familia acomodada. Llegó a trabajar a la compañía y era la asistente del abuelo - relató Rin -

¿De verdad? – Jakotsu se puso cómodo en uno de los sillones de la sala -

Si, era la historia favorita que me gustaba escuchar de mamá – recordaba claramente la historia de amor sus padres –

¿Y tu abuelo no se opuso a su unión? – Quiso saber Jakotsu, tal vez detrás estaba la típica historia de prohibición por clase social –

No para nada, el abuelo Onigumo adoraba a mamá, le complació que aceptara ser la esposa de papá, siempre decía que no pudo tener una mejor nuera. Las personas que la conocen, la adoran ¿no te parece la típica persona que inspira protección y amor? – preguntó Rin -

Si por supuesto, pero a ver entonces… hay algo que no me cuadra bien – dijo dudoso Jakotsu- Creciste en una familia acomodada y donde los padres se adoran, tu mamá se dedicó de tiempo completo a ustedes… no comprendo que tuvo que pasar para que te fueras de aquí.

Pasó que mi padre solo es condescendiente en lo referente a mamá, no aplica lo mismo para sus hijos, padre me estaba obligando a casarme con alguien a quien yo no quería, según él era tiempo de cumplir con el deber de mi familia y apellido; no quise seguir ese camino así que hui – contó Rin–

Escapé de ese matrimonio, no tenía contemplado unir mi vida a ese hombre que había elegido para mí, esperé el momento ideal y escapé – ¿Y si hubiera elegido su deber por encima de su propio bienestar? ¿Y si hubiera aceptado las presiones familiares? Seis años y esa pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza -

¿Tu mamá apoyó ese matrimonio? – preguntó Jakotsu –

No, ella no supo nada, papá lo ocultó bien pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso… cuéntame sobre Suikotsu, se va a casar ¿es real? – Preguntó Rin y Jakotsu estaba seguro que detrás de esa información que le había dado anteriormente había pasado algo más y que su amiga aún no iba a contarle-

Si ovejita, nos ha presentado a la chica y tienen pensado casarse este otoño – aceptó el cambio de tema sin objeciones-

Por supuesto nada comparado contigo… no me explico que le vio Suikotsu, es simplemente gris –trató de animarla al ver en su rostro que la información le había afectado-

Nunca me has contado bien por qué terminaron – Preguntó después de un rato de silencio–

Tuvo que ver el que nunca pudieran…ya sabes… ¿hacer eso?- dijo dudoso, todo este tiempo había respetado la privacidad de esa relación porque también estaba involucrado su hermano -

¿Tener sexo? ¿A eso te refieres? - preguntó directa - Si, si lo hicimos… pero creo que eso fue lo que sepultó la relación. Aquella primera vez la planeamos tan románticamente y después de los juegos preliminares estaba yo lo suficientemente excitada para consumar la relación, lo amaba demasiado; sabía que era la persona y el tiempo indicado, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que se detonó ese día pero cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando y paralizada debajo de él… el me movía y yo estaba prácticamente ida…

Si, recuerdo que esa noche me llamó preocupado porque no reaccionabas… - Suikotsu le había llamado alarmado por la crisis de Rin -

No recuerdo ni que dije, ni como actúe en ese momento, solo tengo algunas visiones en la que estoy en la tina y me estabas bañando – recordó tristemente –

Bueno, cuando yo entré a la recámara estabas en la cama desnuda y llorabas pero sin moverte; mi primera reacción fue lanzarme contra Suikotsu y golpearlo por qué creí te había forzado pero él también estaba trastornado porque cuando por fin reaccionaste le gritaste para que no se acercara a ti y tu reacción fue de miedo – relató -

Esa noche quedó más claro para ustedes por qué siempre estaba temerosa de acercarme a los chicos – dijo Rin –

Si, evitabas lo más que podías la compañía masculina y eras un ratoncito asustado como aquella ocasión que te llevé a casa y te encontraste con todos mis hermanos – recordó Jakotsu –

Los hermanos Ora con sus personalidades diversas la habían ayudado bastante a poder relacionarme con el sexo opuesto por eso confió en que con Suikotsu podría estar preparada para una relación física más íntima y aunque estaba enamorada su cerebro le confirmo más adelante que no era así.

Por ese episodio fue que empecé terapia. Fue Suikotsu quien me recomendó al psiquiatra, fue conmigo y esperaba por mí en las sesiones - habló nuevamente Rin- Él como médico trató de comprenderme y darme su apoyo pero una espina se había ya clavado en nuestra relación y lo hacía sentirse culpable, fueron un par de meses en lo que evitaba inconscientemente su contacto cuando se me acercaba o solo trataba de darme un abrazo, yo rápidamente me alejaba.

Con la ayuda del terapeuta traté de contarle a Suikotsu lo que había pasado pero las palabras no salieron, sentía que si le contaba esa parte de mi vida dejaría de ser normal ante sus ojos. No quería que me viera con lástima y pena – relató -

Tu hermano nunca me presionó al contrario me dio tiempo para confiar en él, varias veces lo intentamos hablar para superar ese inconveniente, estábamos enamorados, creí que lo superaríamos pero cuando él se acercaba yo me volvía a poner en defensiva y él se alejaba… Hablando con el psiquiatra comprendí que mi trauma se había vuelto a disparar y estaba vinculando mis emociones de angustia con esta nueva relación fallida… Suikotsu esperó pacientemente pero mientras pasaba el tiempo yo me sentía cada día más y más presionada para forzar nuestras relaciones y lo intentamos una y otra vez pensando que la práctica me haría olvidar y superaría el trauma pero cuando lo hacíamos no sentía más que dolor y asco – aceptó con culpa –

Suikotsu notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para corresponderle así que pasé de su novia a ser una paciente ya que no volvió a acercarse a mí en ese plan. Sé también que mi comportamiento lo orilló a aceptar su residencia en otra ciudad y nos separamos dejando que la relación muriera, no tenía argumentos para retenerlo conmigo– Jakotsu se movió de su asiento para sentarse junto a ella -

¿Y aún te sientes así? Me refiero a que todo este tiempo pues no has vuelto a intentar nada con nadie más– preguntó Jakotsu mientras le pasaba el brazo para abrazarla-

Pues dos años con la terapia me ha ayudado un poco – pero ahora que le preguntaba, con Sesshomaru había vuelto a reaccionar de manera exagerada -

Rin, lo que ocasionó tu trauma fue otra razón por la que te fuiste de aquí ¿verdad? – en el tono de voz de Jakotsu había seriedad -

Rin asintió, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Por ahora no preguntaré más, cuando te sientas preparada puedes contármelo y yo estaré ahí para escucharte y darte mi apoyo como siempre ovejita – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza –

Rin se apretó más a Jakotsu y agradeció que estuviera con ella en ese momento y se permitió sentirse vulnerable y lloró, lloró por esos acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida y la de otras personas, por Suikotsu y el hecho de estar enamorada de él tendría que verlo con otra mujer que no era ella, por el sentimiento de sentirse apestada en su casa y una completa extraña. Abrazó con fuerza a su amigo quien se había convertido en el hermano y hermana que había perdido, junto a su familia la había prácticamente adoptado, siempre la mantenían al vilo con sus ocurrencias y por él había aprendido a ser más abierta y no ese ratoncito miedoso que reaccionaba a la defensiva cuando algún desconocido se le acercaba.

Anda, vamos a dormir – dijo Jakotsu después de un rato cuando ya había cesado el llanto – que mañana yo quiero salir a conocer más de la ciudad y no quiero que tengas los ojos hinchados como el señor Jaken.

¡No digas eso del pobre Sr. Jaken! – lo defendió Rin -

Bueno, entendiste la referencia… así que ahorita te voy a aplicar una mascarilla para que se desinflame un poco el rostro – se levantó del sillón y la jaló –

¿De dónde vamos a sacar mascarillas a esta hora? – preguntó mientras se dejaba llevar por él –

No hagas preguntas– dijo su amigo –

Ok. Soy toda tuya – aceptó y ambos entraron en la habitación –

Claro que lo eres… hoy y siempre – le guiñó el ojo -

...

...

* * *

 **Hola chicas... dos semanas y actualizo este capítulo, he tenido algo de actividades extras en el trabajo pero aquí me tienen tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Con respecto a Kagome, ya vendrá el momento en el que tenga que pedir disculpas no desesperen.**

 **Rucky, el libro que me has recomendado está interesante... ahí voy con la lectura no creas que he dejado en saco roto tu referencia, gracias.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews Rucky, Iguazel, Isa.**

 **¡Saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Peytonargo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XIV**

Inuyasha entró sin tocar al despacho de su hermano, sabía que esa acción lo cabrearía pero poca atención recibió su entrada ya que Sesshomaru se encontraba concentrado revisando unos documentos.

Hey – habló para llamar su atención –

¿Qué quieres?- le preguntaron sin que se dignara a levantar el rostro –

Al menos mírame idiota – le reclamó, Inuyasha perdía rápidamente los estribos cuando era ignorado -

No tengo tiempo que perder contigo ¿qué me vas a pedir? – observó Sesshomaru y levantó la cabeza –

¡Qué carácter! – se quejó –

Hoy tengo planes de salir con Kagome– Su hermano arqueó una ceja ¿eso a él que le importaba? –

¿No quieres unirte? - Sesshomaru lo miró con incredulidad, desde cuando su hermano lo incluía en las citas con su esposa –

Iremos junto con sus hermanos y amigos– tal vez si mencionaba quienes irían podría persuadirlo. Estaba convencido que aún estaba interesado en su cuñada a pesar de que ya no los había vuelto a verlos juntos –

Bueno te dejo aquí el dato del club por si te animas – deslizó una tarjeta en su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta –

¡Debes distraerte hombre, eres workaholic! – dijo cuando ya estaba por salir -

Sesshomaru miró la tarjeta en cuanto su hermano salió, había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Rin pero no había dejado de pensar en ella todos los días. Se sentía frustrado y estaba ligeramente obsesionado con la pequeña Fukushima, su alejamiento se debía a que aunque le había costado aceptarlo, su rechazo había herido su orgullo… no le faltaban mujeres que ofrecieran su compañía pero él no estaba interesado, por ahora le interesaba Rin entonces ¿qué podría hacer para acercarse nuevamente? Tal vez la idea de aparecerse en el club no era tan mala pensó.

* * *

…

…

Aquel día, Rin y Jakotsu fueron invitados por Kiyko a un spa, disfrutaron de una sesión completa de tratamiento facial, le hicieron manicura y le dejaron el pelo brillante. Kikyo se había entusiasmado con la idea de que sus hijos salieran a divertirse juntos, tal vez era una buena señal para que los tres se llevaran mejor.

Más tarde entraron a una tienda exclusiva y su madre hizo se probara varios atuendos, salieron con bastantes bolsas, Kikyo se excusó diciendo que estaba disfrutando el poderle comprar todos los presentes de cumpleaños atrasados. Al menos tendría que ponerse para el club.

Por la noche, mientras se terminaba de dar unos retoques escuchó que sonó el teléfono de la cabaña.

Era tu hermano, dice que ya nos esperan – dijo Bakotsu entrando a su habitación – Wooow! Te ves hermosa, este vestido te queda divino… ¡perfecto! Resalta tu silueta….

¡Debes llevar unos tacones! – sugirió –

¿Tú crees? No sé si vaya aguantarlos toda la noche – dijo nerviosa, el blackless de lentejuelas tenía un escote en V y los tirantes daban la impresión de que no resistirían la noche, el largo era un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y lo complementaría con un biker con algunos estoperoles plateados –

Mira, nos llevamos estos en la bolsa – tomó unas zapatillas deportivas y las metió en una bolsa –

¡Cómo crees! – dijo al ver el tamaño del bolso –

Anda, anda… vamos que ya nos están esperando – la apuró para que salieran a encontrarse con su hermano, quien junto a su acompañante ya se encontraban en el auto, los vieron pero no hicieron comentarios sobre su apariencia-

Una vez que llegaron al club, las personas se giraban hacia ellos, Rin se sintió incómoda por tanta atención, notó que varias de las miradas estaban centradas en Kagura y su hermano que iban delante de ellos como si de la realeza se tratara. Fueron dirigidos a la planta alta donde un reservado los esperaba, ahí se encontraron con un par de modelos más amigas de Kagura, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban también ahí. Kagome saludó muy amigablemente a la modelo pero a ellos prácticamente los ignoró.

¡Hola! – Fue Inuyasha quien los saludó –

¡Hola Inu! ¡Que guapo! Bueno, ambos se ven muy guapos – dijo Jakotsu, en verdad que la hermana era insoportable como ya había logrado conquistar a ese hombre se preguntó -

Hola – le sonrió Rin a su cuñado pero no hizo el intento de acercarse a su hermana, ya estaba decidida a no soportar más sus desplantes –

El propietario del club se acercó a su mesa, rápidamente se vieron rodeados por meseros para ofrecerles las cartas, las bebidas empezaron a circular y Rin veía como Jakotsu estaba encantado.

¿Así será toda la noche? – preguntó más tarde un aburrido Jakotsu a Rin -

Supongo – contestó Rin, habían estado sentados ya un buen rato y sus acompañantes no hacían el intento de pararse a bailar o hacer otra cosa más que beber o charlar entre ellos –

¡Ahhhs! ¡Que aburrido! – se quejó –

Lo sé - ellos cuando solían salir de fiesta, pocas veces se quedaban sentados -

¿No les importa si bajamos verdad? – preguntó Jakotsu lo bastante alto para que voltearan a verlos y sin esperar respuesta jaló a Rin–

Le encargamos la bolsa – guiñó el ojo a uno de los meseros que estaban atentos a su mesa –

Inuyasha los vio bajar y mezclarse bailando entre la multitud que se encontraba en la pista.

¿Ya viste quien más vino? – Preguntó más tarde señalando hacia la barra Sara, otra modelo que había sido invitada por Kagura–

Kagura giró la mirada hacía donde le indicaba la otra modelo y alcanzó a ver a los famosos celebrity brothers Hakudoshi y Kanna Inoue quienes con esa mirada soberbia que los caracterizaba observaban la pista y por una fracción de segundo como si supiera que estaba siendo observado levantó la vista e hizo contacto con las dos modelos.

¡Agr! No lo soporto – Se volteó rápidamente Kagura molesta por ser atrapada viéndolos –

¿A quién no soportas? - pregunto Byakuya acercándose a ella–

A Hakudoshi Inoue – contestó seca-

¿Está aquí? – Intervino Kagome al escuchar el nombre– Yo tampoco lo soporto, siempre fue un altanero en el colegio.

Pensé que tenías trato con él como todo el tiempo anda cuidando de su hermana y ella también incursiona en el mundo del modelaje – dijo Kagome –

No – fue seca respuesta, la verdad era que en su momento intentó por conveniencia acercarse a los hermanos pero estos no estaban interesados en alguien que solo era un trepador social según las palabras dichas por Hakudoshi y cortó de tajo todo intento de la modelo por socializar con ellos –

Pocas veces son amigables con alguien más – Fue Sara quien habló-

Si, típico de Hakudoshi – aceptó Kagome – Me pregunto si tendrán más amigos, la mayor parte del tiempo solo lo veo junto a Kanna, parecen siameses.

Yo tampoco tengo trato con él, aunque somos de la misma edad por lo que compartimos varios años de colegio – contó – Nuestros padres creo tenían la esperanza de que nos hiciéramos amigos pero desde niños ha tenido esa soberbia y ese aire de "nunca me equivoco" que me exalta. Pero más tarde empezó a organizar fiestas salvajes y hacerse fama de mujeriego por lo que papá debió dar gracias que no fuéramos amigos.

Hay bueno, no hablemos de esos pesados– dijo inuyasha celoso–

¿No quieren bailar? - Se paró y preguntó, lo que le hizo merecedor de las miradas de incredulidad de sus acompañantes-

¿Entonces a que venimos? – preguntó molesto, se volvió a sentar y tomó su trago y se lo pasó de golpe -

* * *

…

…

¿Ya viste quien llegó? – le preguntó Jakotsu –

Rin volteó hacía donde se encontraban sus hermanos y sintió una pisca de nerviosismo al ver a Sesshomaru parado junto a su cuñado. ¿Tendría rato que había llegado? Se veía guapo, sexy y muy masculino.

Cuidado, que se te cae la baba - dijo quedamente Jakotsu quien se acercó sigilosamente - ¿crees que deberíamos regresar para saludarlo?

No… no subamos. Creo que aquí estamos bien - Alcanzó a ver como una de las modelos se acercó a él para ofrecerle una bebida –

¿Celosa ovejita? – Preguntó Jakotsu al ver que Rin no quitaba la vista–

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – se volteó inmediatamente y siguió bailando–

¡Hola Sesshomaru! –Jakotsu saludó hacía el lugar donde estaba el mencionado y movía las manos para llamar su atención –

Sesshomaru había llegado un poco más tarde y si se decepcionó un poco al no verlos en la mesa, no lo mostró; se paró en el barandal para buscarlos entre la gente que bailaban, fue difícil no verlos ya que Jakotsu agitaba sus manos con energía y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacía ellos y no apartó su vista de Rin, estaba muy guapa.

¿Se conocen? – le preguntó Inuyasha con franca curiosidad mientras observaba hacía donde se dirigía la vista de su hermano-

Lo conocí cuando fui por Rin y charlamos un rato – contestó simplemente –

Yo lo conocí ayer y la verdad me hace sentir incómodo… es muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Se toma demasiada confianza ¿Qué opinión tienes de él? – preguntó curioso, que podría charlar dos hombres con personalidades tan diferentes–

Interesante – Contestó sin dejarlos de ver, Rin había volteado hacia ellos e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo -

¿Interesante? - repitió Inuyasha con incredulidad- ¿No se te hace un poco loco?

¿Lo trataste? – Le reviró Sesshomaru-

No mucho, la verdad… -confesó avergonzado- me estuvo lanzado miradas intensas que hasta Kagome se burló de mí

¿Temiste caer en sus encantos? – preguntó con burla su hermano –

¿Qué te pasa idiota? – le reclamó de manera infantil-

Sesshomaru observó divertido el actuar de su hermano. Ya se imaginaba la situación, Jakotsu seguramente estuvo jugándole bromas y este idiota se las tragó ¿Qué podría hacerle el chico? ¿Violarlo delante de toda su familia política?

¿Y ahora por qué pelean ustedes? – intervino Kagome al escuchar a su esposo –

Nada Cariño… lo de siempre, vente… yo si quiero bailar y no quedarme aquí haciéndole compañía al aburrido de mi hermano – contestó Inuyasha y la jaló del brazo alejándose de Sesshomaru que no apartaba la vista de la pareja que abajo bailaba entusiasmados -

* * *

…

…

Oye, mira – señaló Jakotsu hacía la barra, donde un chico con el pelo platinado charlaba con una chica muy parecida a él – lleva rato viendo hacia nosotros.

Rin volteó disimuladamente para ver a la pareja que le señalaba su amigo.

Bastante guapo – aceptó – ¿Lo quieres intentar?

Pues es obvio… ¡ven! – la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacía donde estaba la otra pareja y se pusieron frente a ellos –

Hola – saludó –

Somos hermanos, ¿cuál de los dos te gusta? – La pregunta tan directa que solía hacer Jakotsu siempre tenía el mismo efecto, dejaba sorprendidos y no alcanzaban a contestar a quien se la hicieran; esa situación los divertía y terminaban alejándose alejaban riéndose de la situación que ponían a sus interlocutores -

Aún no me decido – contestó el chico igual de manera directa sin mostrar sorpresa y los miró de arriba abajo sin reparos– ¿Cómo se llaman?

Jakotsu y Rin - las chicas solo observaban la interacción de los dos chicos -

¿No hay apellidos? – Preguntó Hakudoshi–

¿Acaso importa? - Rin no paraba de sorprenderse de lo extravertido que podía ser su amigo –

Tienes razón, no importa. Ella es Kanna y yo Hakudoshi ¿quieren beber algo? – tomó una cerveza que estaba en la barra y se la ofreció –

Claro – Jakotsu tomó la bebida y tomó un trago sin dejar de ver al chico – gracias.

Rin observó con más cuidado a Hakudoshi, era atractivo y con el pelo un poco largo que le baja por los hombros y rapado a los costados, tenía un color platinado que le daba un aire rebelde y chic. Llevaba los ojos delineados lo cual le hacían contraste con la palidez de su rostro y cabellera platinada dándole un look más dramático. Su acompañante Kanna, tenía el mismo tono de pelo y era un poco más alta que ella, llevaba unos jeans entallados negros y una camiseta con el estampado de RollingStone y una chaqueta retro en colores brillantes dándole un look rudo que contrastaba con su perfecto rostro que le recordó una ningyou, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa muy quedamente. De repente se vieron envueltos en una charla los 4 y se olvidaron por un momento de la música.

Sesshomaru desde su lugar, había perdido un momento a la pareja de la pista pero ya los había encontrado nuevamente y se sorprendió de ver a Rin junto a Hakudoshi Inoue, vio con incredulidad que este se acercaba y le dijo algo que provocó que Rin soltara una carcajada. Estaba flirteando con ella y no parecía estar incómoda ante sus atenciones; Desde luego con él no se había comportado así, ella había marcado una distancia.

Parece que alguien ya encontró compañía… – le susurraron a su oído, era Kagura quien se había acercado a él–

Sesshomaru sintió rabia y prefirió no responder. Hakudoshi hacía un momento había tomado a Rin de la cintura y la dirigió a la pista, atrás de ellos Jakotsu y Kanna los seguían y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Un pensamiento de posesión se apoderó de él y estaba tentado de ir y plantarse frente a Hakudoshi y decirle que Rin era suya; miró a las dos parejas en la pista y bailaban, se reían y entre los cuatro cambiaban de pareja y hacían unos movimientos coordinados como si fuera una coreografía que llevaran tiempo practicando; parecía que se lo pasaban bien.

Un joven de 27 siempre estará delante de un hombre maduro para divertir a una chica de 23 años ¿no te parece? – Preguntó Kagura con burlona – Lástima que el joven no sea una buena referencia…

¿Quién no es buena referencia? – preguntó Byakuya dándole un cockteil a Kagura -

Inoue – soltó Kagura con voz más alta para que los acompañantes escucharan – Parece que tu pequeña hermana ha escogido a una mala compañía esta noche… Ya sabes lo que dicen de él.

Todos callaron al escuchar el comentario y miraron hacía la pista donde las cuatro personas más llamativas bailaban sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

* * *

…

…

Tu rostro se me hace conocido pero no doy de donde hemos coincidido – Dijo Hakudoshi a Rin–

¿Cómo? – el sonido de la música no había escuchado bien lo que le decía –

Llevaba rato viéndolos, tu rostro se me hace parecido pero no doy de donde – Así que de verdad los había estado observado – ¿son modelos?

Ja ja ja por supuesto que no – soltó la carcajada, lo que hacía tener un buen atuendo pensó –

¿Por qué no? Ambos son muy atractivos. Un poco de entrenamiento y los contactos adecuados podrían hacerlo. - Jakotsu estaría fascinado si escuchara que tenían la apariencia de modelos –

¿Tú lo eres? – preguntó –

No, Kanna es la modelo – respondió -

Ven, vayamos a enseñarles cómo se baila – sin darle tiempo para que se negara la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia la pista –

¡Ven! ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! – tomó Jakotsu la mano de Kanna y fueron tras ellos -

El resto de la noche la pasaron con los hermanos Inoue, alguno paraba un momento para ir por algunas bebidas y ya Jakotsu estaba con unas copas de demás pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Rin volteaba a ver hacía el lugar donde estaba sus hermanos y ellos seguían ahí mismo, de repente sentía una miraba y volteaba discretamente para ver a Sesshomaru quien no apartaba la vista de ellos pero no podía descifrar bien la mirada que les lanzaba.

La noche pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, gran parte del tiempo se la pasaron bailando, estuvieron charlando por ratos, después se excusó un momento para ir al baño y en cuanto salió vio a su hermano quien estaba esperándola apoyado en la pared.

¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte como una cualquiera en público? – La jaló Byakuya molesto -

¿Qué? – Rin se sorprendió el arranque de su hermano ya que hasta ahora la había ignorado todo el tiempo. ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Iba vestida a la moda de una chica joven y Kagura y las otras modelos que se habían acercado a su mesa iban más provocativas – Si así fuera es mi asunto, métete en los tuyos.

Tú eres mi asunto ya que vienes con nosotros – su hermano mostraba la misma furia irracional que habría mostrado su padre si la hubiera visto así vestida– no voy a permitir el exhibicionismo al que parece estas acostumbrada; tendrás que respetar las normas para preservar la poca dignidad que aún tengas.

¡Hay por favor, tu mal llamada dignidad es algo que no me preocupa demasiado! ¡Tus amigas enseñan más de lo permitido! ¡No vi que te molestara que estuvieran vestidas de esa manera! ¡Ve con ellas y cúbrelas con una manta si tan pudoroso eres! - replicó enfadada - ¡Además yo solo estoy bailando!

Hakudoshi tiene una reputación que no te gustaría que padre se enterara que te estás relacionando con él – dijo molesto – No parabas de bailar de manera provocativa, todos nuestros acompañantes se dieron cuenta ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! Hakudoshi no se toma a las mujeres en serio, si quieres ser la aventura de esta noche es tu problema pero piensa en padre si se entera de tu comportamiento.

No tengo intención de rebajarme discutiendo contigo y menos en un sitio público. No voy a tolerar que me ofendas...y para aclararte solo bailábamos- Rin se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba hablando en serio-

Solo estoy siendo simpática con ellos porque al contrario de ti o tus amigos no se han pasado la noche ignorándonos a Jakotsu o a mí… ¡Suéltame me estas lastimando! – Apretó los labios y se jaló para apartarse de su hermano -

Su hermano furioso, apretó más el agarre y estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando una mano tomó su brazo.

Byakuya - era Sesshomaru – Kagura está preguntado por ti… parece que ya quiere irse.

No te preocupes por Rin y Jakotsu, yo me encargo de llevarlos a casa - Byakuya retrocedió bruscamente y vio al hombre que lo miraba de una manera muy fría –

Gracias, será mejor que vaya a alcanzarla - su hermano recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se alejó sin mirar a Rin –

Es un bruto – murmuró Rin –

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sesshomaru a unos centímetros de ella–

Se ha molestado porque según él, estoy siendo demasiado amigable con Hakudoshi – explicó – Que tiene una reputación de mujeriego, libertino y yo estoy poniéndome en vergüenza al seguir sus juegos. Ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con él, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo al bailar ¡me acerqué a él por Jakotsu!

¿Qué? ¿También crees que coqueteaba con él y que soy una exhibicionista? - le preguntó molesta a notar que no le decía nada–

Sesshomaru la miró de arriba abajo; Rin al sentir la mirada, un calor recurrió su cuerpo y estuvo consciente de que estaba vestida un poco más atrevida de lo solía vestirse cuando había coincido con él por lo que se puso tensa. Cuando la mirada intensa de Sesshomaru detuvo en su pecho, sintió un cosquillo en sus pezones y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El bajo la vista hacia sus esbeltas piernas y volvió a mirar su rostro. Rin sintió como la tensión de su cuerpo se incrementaba y como empezó a crecer en el ambiente el deseo sexual.

Sesshomaru también sintió el cambio, alcanzó a ver como el rostro de Rin se mantenía sonrojado primero por el enojo y ahora quería creer que era por algo más; quiso tomar sus mejillas para acercar su rostro y besarlo. La deseaba y la quería tener en todos los sentidos. Tal vez le iba a costar un poco llegar al corazón de Rin, pero en ese momento tomó la determinación que no aceptaría menos de ella. La quería y él nunca se rendía ante un reto y ella representaba un reto que estaba seguro ganaría, aún con varios Hakudoshis en frente.

No, te ves muy guapa – dijo con un susurro de voz y acercó su rostro a ella -

Rin se mordió ligeramente el labio nervioso por lo dicho, miró directo a los ojos de Sesshomaru y deseó que la besara. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo quiso volver a sentir unos labios y lo que estaba sintiendo no era precisamente asco.

¡Ovejita! ¡Te estaba buscando! – gritó Jakotsu e hizo que ella se separara y el hechizo que estaba sintiendo se eliminara -

¡Ya no veo a tus hermanos! ¿No nos irán a dejar aquí varados, verdad? – siguió diciendo sin darse cuenta que había roto la atmósfera entre la pareja-

Ya se fueron – le contestó –

¿Qué? ¡Pero que $#%&$#"! – exclamó molesto –

¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Le pedimos a Hakudoshi nos lleve? – Sugirió- Comentó que Kanna tienen una sesión y no quieren desvelarse así que ya también se van….

Pues si no tienes inconveniente, yo los llevaré – intervino Sesshomaru divertido por las expresiones de Jakotsu –

¡Ohhh! ¡Sesshomaru! –se sorprendió porque no había prestado atención al acompañante de su amiga –

¿Por qué no van a despedirse de sus amigos? los espero en la entrada– Les sugirió al ver que ni Jakotsu ni Rin decía algo -

¡Ohhh sí! ¡Tienes razón! – Reaccionó Jakotsu - ¡Vamos a despedirnos!Te vemos en la entrada en unos 10 minutos ¿está bien?

Sesshomaru asintió sin dejar de mirar a Rin, quien se sentía confundida, primero había sentido enojo por el ataque violento de su hermano y luego esa molestia pasó a deseo por la presencia de Sesshomaru. Si no hubiera llegado Jakotsu seguramente se habrían besado. ¿Ella hubiera respondido? Estaba segura que sí, el deseo de unos minutos no se lo había imaginado.

Ahora nos vemos - dijo a Sesshomaru y se fue con Jakotsu -

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias como siempre por leerme! Sigo actualizando y no olviden dejar reviews!**

 **Peyhana**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XV**

¿No quieres cambiarte de zapatos? – Sugirió Jakotsu al verla mover los pies cuando fueron por el bolso que había -

¡Te amo! – dijo Rin y aceptó con gusto el par de zapatillas deportivas que le daba-

Lo sé- Jakotsu se sentó un momento –

¿Sabes si dejaron pagada la cuenta? – Se sobresaltó de pronto mientras la veía cambiarse los zapatos, en mesa no había nadie ya –

Si no la pagaron, ya nos quedaremos empeñados aquí – dijo al pensar en todo lo que se había consumido – además no los creo tan cabrones…

¡Hay cariño! Si se largaron dejándonos aquí botados ¿acaso después de que bajamos volviste a hablar con ellos esta noche? - preguntó molesto-

Sí, con Byakuya pero te cuento en la cabaña, vamos a preguntarle al mesero pero apurémonos que Sesshomaru debe estar ya esperándonos – lo apuró-

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Ya no es Sr. Yagami? – La miró con picardía - ¿Qué hacías con sexymaru, eh?

Nada, solo que me encontró cuando charlaba con mi hermanito– respondió para que Jakotsu no hiciera más preguntas -

Aja… creerás que no me di cuenta de la forma en la que te miró toda la noche –le señaló-

¡Tú tercer ojo trabajó al máximo esta noche! – se burló-

¡Cariño, estas son las ligas mayores! ¡Por supuesto que lo iba a traer encendido toda la noche! – contestó-

¡Anda, bajemos ya! – dijo –

La cuenta había sido ya pagada les informó el atento mesero; resuelto ese problema bajaron para alcanzar a Sesshomaru quien los esperaba en la entrada.

El coche nos está esperando fuera – anunció en cuanto los vio-

En cuanto se acercaron vieron que atrás del que supusieron era el automóvil estaba otro del que salieron dos hombres rápidamente al verlos acercarse, supuso eran sus escoltas.

¿Usas guardaespaldas? – preguntó Jakotsu cuando vio que uno de los hombres se acercó para abrirle la puerta del coche –

Si – confirmó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – ¿No te molesta ir en el otro automóvil?

¡Oh para nada! – Contestó Jakotsu, le cerró el ojo y entró al auto - ¡Me voy bien resguardado pequeña, te veo en un rato más!

Rin solo movió la cabeza.

Te has encogido – observó Sesshomaru a Rin mientras le abría la puerta del auto donde irían ellos-

Ahh sí por lo menos unos 10 centímetros, la verdad es que esos tacones me estaban matando y Jakotsu siempre viene preparado – Rin palpó su bolso indicando que ahí estaban los tacones –

Sesshomaru sonrió y acabó de entrar al automóvil, relajó su postura y estudió a la chica,

Pareces más joven – dijo –

Lo sé. Suelo escucharlo frecuentemente pero en realidad es muy molesto – replico ya sentada en el auto –

¿Por qué? Muchas mujeres estarían complacidas de aparentar menos edad – preguntó Sesshomaru -

No sabes cuantas veces me piden la identificación en algunos lugares para comprobar si soy mayor de edad; además cuando eres profesor es difícil que te tomen en cuenta – contó-

¿Y cómo te va con las clases? – preguntó cortés –

En un principio fue un poco difícil ya que el director temía que no pudiera ganarme el control de los grupos. El primer día los chicos pensaron que era la típica broma de hacerte pasar por el maestro – sonrío al recordar – supongo que si me veo muy joven.

Cuando tengas mi edad, te lo tomarás como un cumplido - Sesshomaru embozó una sonrisa-

¿Por cuantos años eres mayor? ¿Cinco? - Pregunto –

Nueve – contesto –

Tampoco son tantos – dijo sincera -

Biológicamente tal vez, pero en experiencia, debo tener al menos unos 100 más - Bueno, este hombre tenía complejo de Matusalén –

Ja ja ja bueno si la experiencia se cuenta por las vivencias, déjame contarte que vivir con Jakotsu también me ha envejecido entonces – dijo divertida –

Cuéntame ¿Cómo es que terminaron viviendo juntos? – le pidió aprovechando que ella sacaba el tema –

¿Estás seguro que te interesa el tema? – Preguntó Rin-

Si no me interesara, no te lo preguntaría – respondió simplemente -

La idea fue de Jakotsu, él ya tenía pensado independizarse y pensó que si juntábamos nuestros ingresos podríamos vivir más cerca de la universidad, tener nuestro propio espacio y con la renta dividida podrías ahorrar un poco para poder comprarlo; por supuesto no ahora pero en un futuro podría ser – tal vez para él eso sonaba tonto pero la idea de tener algo tuyo conseguido con tu esfuerzo era tentadora pero para él que interés podría tener en adquirir un departamento viejo -

El departamento se los rentamos a un pareja ya mayor que no tienen hijos; tuvimos suerte porque como está algo cerca de la Universidad los departamentos se rentan muy rápidamente –siguió contando - Cuando me lo planteó no lo vi tan mal, de alguna manera yo aporto la parte sensata y él lo atrevido de la relación.

¿Y ha funcionado? –preguntó -

Por supuesto, casi 5 años de aventuras y lo más importante: aún no nos matamos – Rin se había beneficiado con la relación, Jakotsu se había convertido en el hermano y hermana que había perdido, la había prácticamente adoptado, siempre la mantenía al vilo con sus ocurrencias y por él había aprendido a ser más abierta y no ese ratoncito miedoso que reaccionaba a la defensiva cuando algún desconocido se le acercaba -

No creí que llegaras esta noche al club – dijo Rin para evitar que le entrara la nostalgia– tenía la impresión que no te gustaba mucho este ambiente -

Y no me gusta – aceptó Sesshomaru –

Mis hermanos estuvieron bastante rato ahí sentados hasta que nos cansamos y bajamos a bailar, que manera tan aburrida de divertirse – relató – espero que con esto Jakotsu no insista más en querer salir con ellos.

¿Tan mala es tu relación con ellos? – Preguntó Sesshomaru-

¡Cómo si no lo hubieras notado! – Exclamó- ¡Hoy fuiste testigo del arranque de Byakuya!

¿No te lastimó? – Aunque ya le había hecho la pregunta cuando los encontró quiso cerciorarse -

Naaa… solo fue un poco brusco, pero nada de otro mundo – respondió sin darle mayor importancia –

Gracias por intervenir, no me hubiera gustado que ese episodio hubiera salido de control o peor aún que alguien más lo notara y llegara a oídos… – ya no terminó la frase –

¿De tu padre? – Supuso Sesshomaru –

Rin asintió.

¿Conoces a Hakudoshi Inoue? – cambió el tema para no hablar de Naraku –

¿Te interesa? – De repente la voz de Sesshomaru sonó dura –

Un poco – No mintió, el chico se le hacía interesante y con una personalidad atrayente pero además la intensión con la cual le había hecho la pregunta era obtener más información para Jakotsu– Lo conocimos hoy y junto a su hermana nos parecieron muy amigables y divertidos.

Sesshomaru contó hasta diez en silencio para apaciguar la molestia que le ocasionaba pensar que Rin estuviera interesada en ese hombre al que parecía solo le importaban las diversiones y el placer. Los había visto bailando y sonriendo, los celos se habían hecho presentes al ver la naturalidad con la que interactuaban. Los imaginó besándose y tocándose de forma más íntima ¿Por qué le molestaban aquellos pensamientos? No era posesivo con las mujeres, nunca lo había sido, ni sensible tampoco. Cuando se terminaba se terminaba. No era un hombre inestable e irracional pero con esa simple pregunta se convertía en ese tipo de hombre.

No lo conozco mucho – contestó por fin – no solemos frecuentar los mismos lugares.

Ahhhh… sin embargo, hoy estuvieron en el mismo lugar – recalcó –

Solo porque me dijeron que estarías ahí – le informó -

Seamos sinceros… si no me hubieras encontrado con Byakuya, no hubiéramos cruzado palabras esta noche – reviró Rin; al mencionar que él no había hecho el intento de bajar y había preferido quedarse con la compañía de sus hermanos, dejó salir un poco de celos en su voz - Cuando voltee a verte estabas acompañado.

Muy madura tu relación con Kagura – dijo-

No me interesa ninguna otra mujer, solo la que viene conmigo en este auto – dijo Sesshomaru complacido con el pequeño comentario que se le antojó como reclamo, así que ella también había estado pendiente de él-

Sal conmigo – le pidió en voz baja y puso su mano sobre la de Rin –

Rin sintió un cosquilleo al sentir su mano sobre la suya, nuevamente el efecto que había sentido en el baño… la atmosfera cambiaba y empezaba a sentirse sofocada.

Sentía como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y el olor de la colonia de Sesshomaru la invadía. Se ruborizó y miró su mano, Sesshomaru había empezado a marcar pequeños círculos con su dedo en un intento para persuadirla. El movimiento era ligero y casi hipnótico.

Mi deseo por conocerte no ha disminuido – Sesshomaru subió su mano para levantarle el mentón y hacer que lo mirara – Solo danos la oportunidad de conocernos más.

Sesshomaru inclinó con lentitud la cabeza, acercándose a la de ella. Rin lo miró, pensó que todavía había tiempo de apartarse, de esquivar el beso inminente, pero aunque temblaba y sentía una ligero comezón debido a la excitación y temor no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

Los labios de Sesshomaru alcanzaron por fin los suyos, el toque fue suave y casi con ternura pero unos segundos después una abrumadora reacción la hizo entreabrir los labios y movió sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella, quería sentirlo más cerca; Sesshomaru al notar su reacción positiva la abrazo y aumentó la intensidad del beso y con cuidado la recargó hacia el asiento.

Con la espalda apoyada en el asiento Rin se abrazó a él y acarició su espalda, escuchó un ligero gemido de Sesshomaru que le encantó y no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le susurró ya que sus sentidos estaban siendo nublados por el intenso placer que le provocaban el camino de besos que le estaba dejando y empezaba a descender a su cuello.

Rin sintió que los latidos de su corazón podrían ser escuchados por el chofer, palpitaba con violencia queriendo seguir; sentía crecer el deseo como nunca antes, ni siquiera con Suikotsu y ese pensamiento la atravesó y la sacudió a tal grado que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo hacía.

Se separó y colocó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de Sesshomaru, este al notar su reacción emitió un ligero gemido de protesta pero se apartó de ella.

Sé que me dijiste que no querías te tocara. Lo siento… – dijo Sesshomaru pasando una de sus manos por su pelo en un claro gesto de impotencia y temiendo que ella actuara a la defensiva –

Rin se reacomodó en su asiento y notó que tal vez él se estaba sintiendo incómodo por la situación también ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Qué solo estaba jugando? ¿Qué podía decirle? Si él era culpable, también lo era ella. Supo que la iba a besar y nada hizo para evitarlo. Hubiera bastado con alejarse o apartar la cabeza y podría haber evitado toda la situación. Aspiró profundamente, reconociendo para sí que no sólo quiso ser besada por él, sino que lo acercó más a ella.

Su cabeza era un lio, sentía los labios hinchados y ponía sentir un pequeño temblor. No entendía qué sucedía con ella, todo era tan nuevo y desconcertante, tan intenso y nebuloso a la vez, había disfrutado esos besos y caricias y si los pensamientos no hubieran inundado su cerebro se hubiera dejado llevar por esa ansia de experimentar una mayor intimidad con él dentro del auto.

¿Rin? – la llamó Sesshomaru, la mira esperando que dijera o reaccionara de alguna manera –

No debes disculparte…yo… la verdad es que no sé qué decir — dijo abochornada y se acomodó un poco el tirante de su vestido que se había bajado —

El coche por fin se detuvo, el recorrido había terminado en un mal momento; Sesshomaru tardó un poco antes de salir del auto, extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Rin miró la mano que le extendía y la tomó, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que relajarse; era adulta y no debía comportarse como una adolescente como lo había hecho en la cabaña.

Jakotsu se bajó del otro automóvil y los guardaespaldas hicieron el intento para acompañarlos pero un movimiento de mano de Sesshomaru los detuvo y se quedaron junto a los autos mirándolos adentrarse a la mansión.

Bueno, estoy muerto...- después de un rato habló Jakotsu mirando discretamente a su amiga- te espero en la cabaña ovejita.

Gracias por traernos Sesshy – le guiñó el ojo y lanzándole un beso caminó hacia el sendero que lo llevaría a la cabaña -

No fue nada – contestó Seshomaru sin perturbarse por la familiaridad del chico-

No creas que por su comportamiento está interesado en ti… así es siempre – Sesshomaru era tan serio que no sabía si el comportamiento de Jakotsu podría molestarlo –

Tal vez eso explicaría la actitud de Inuyasha – recordó los comentarios de su hermano-

Bueno… tu hermano parece de verdad gustarle así que su comportamiento es peor –dijo Rin-

Sesshomaru yo… - inició lo que parecía sería la continuación de una situación incómoda –

¿Puedo pedirte algo? — Sesshomaru la interrumpió –

Rin no le había respondido pero lo veía a los ojos lo cual fue señal para continuar.

¿Podrías interesarte en mí como con Inoue? - ¿Hakudoshi? ¿Pensaba que no le interesaba? ¡Por dios! Si había respondido a sus besos como a ningún otro y por eso estaba consternada pero eso él no lo sabía -

La mirada de Sesshomaru era serena y estaba esperando una respuesta.

Rin asintió, sentía las palabras atoradas y tragó saliva.

¿Comemos mañana? – preguntó -

Sí — las palabras por fin salieron, se estaba comportando como una verdadera tonta-

Te llamo - se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse–

Sesshomaru – lo llamó y este la miró-

Te veo mañana - Le sonrió y caminó hacia donde Jakotsu estaría esperándola para interrogarla -

….

…

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Les traigo actualización con un poco más de interacción de nuestra pareja Sesshomaru – Rin.**

 **Cómo ven a Rin también le gusta nuestro chico, su cabeza es un lio quiere – no quiere, no sabe manejar estos sentimientos. Sesshomaru decidió ir por ella para verla por fin y sigue sin doblegarse y después de esos ricos besos, interesado más que nunca de nuestra Rin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews y la historia continua….**

 **¡Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Capítulo XVI**

Rin se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña, Jakotsu seguramente la esperaba, vio su mirada cuando se adelantó y quería tomar el control de sus emociones para enfrentar el interrogatorio venidero.

Ovejita – escuchó la voz cantarina y lo vio sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala -

Creí que tardarías más en despedirte – observó pícaro – y no te evadas porque vi sus labios cuando salieron del auto.

Si, nos besamos – aceptó, con Jakotsu no valía la pena negar los hechos –

¿Y qué tal? - saltó emocionado de su asiento -

¡Te gustó! – La acusó en cuanto vio el rostro de su amiga teñirse de rojo, Rin se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba frente a él –

Vaya… vaya ¡al menos hubo un ganador esta noche! ¡Esto es para celebrarlo! ¿Sacamos el champagne? – Anunció en tono eufórico pero se quedó callado cuando vio que ella se mantenía en silencio-

¿Qué pasa? – se acercó–

Ovejita… ¿qué pasa? ¡No me digas que tuviste flashback!- preguntó preocupado recordando aquel horrible momento con su hermano –

Nada… no pasa nada… -contestó – y eso es lo que me tiene desconcertada…

Yo correspondí su beso, lo desee, me gustó que me mirara de esa forma y no sentí repulsión, al contrario, me abalancé hacia él y lo incité a que continuara con sus caricias – explicó a Jakotsu que ya se había sentado junto a ella- En ese momento no tuve ningún pensamiento que limitara mis acciones

¿Eso es bueno, no? - le pregunto avergonzada -

¡No solo es bueno, es excelente! – Exclamó Jakotsu–

Sesshomaru es un hombre en extremo atractivo ¡Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad y explorar! – la animó –

¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loco? – Sesshomaru no parecía ser una persona que se prestara como conejillo de indias – Lo último que quería sería experimentar con él.

¡Hay por favor! ¡No le vas a preguntar: ¿Está bien si trato de enfrentar mis trastornos sexuales contigo? – Observó con ironía - Además ¿por qué él no? Él no se ve como un hombre que no pueda afrentar una relación con beneficios.

No lo sé – dijo insegura –

Además parece que Kagura y Sesshomaru tienen algo que ver – recordó aquella noche que Sesshomaru la había acompañado–

Tal vez lo tuvieron– aceptó Jakotsu–

Pero ahora ella es invitada de tu hermano quien claramente tiene intenciones más allá de una amistad y Sesshomaru se ve interesado en ti – En un par de ocasiones que había volteado a ver a los hermanos de Rin lo había encontrado mirándola –

Lo que creo es que te estas agarrando de esa pequeña situación para convencerte que no te interesa y lo que en verdad tienes es miedo – Afirmó Jakotsu después de un rato–

¿Por qué me daría miedo? – reviró Rin –

No lo sé, tal vez porque tú también lo deseas y no sabes cómo manejar ese sentimiento, nunca has tenido una relación de ese tipo y los intentos que has hecho anteriormente han acabado con tu autoestima, sin mencionar que tienes la duda de como él manejaría la oferta… admítelo, te da miedo, no miedo físico pero si emocional - le aclaró – además no es como si por acostarte con alguien vayas a quedar comprometido al instante.

Actualmente las relaciones son más sencillas y fáciles de abandonar si no te sientes a gusto. Rin, yo solo te digo que una oportunidad como esta difícilmente se te va a presentar… me costa que has conocido a otras personas y lo has intentado, con Suikotsu incluso estuviste enamorada y la conexión física no se dio –continuó - Aprovecha, explora, ten sexo sin ataduras. ¡Libérate!

Básicamente me estás pidiendo que lo use — concluyó Rin -

De acuerdo, esto puede sonar frío e insensible, pero sí, eso era exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo – acepto -

Cariño, el sexo es algo vital y normal para un ser humano aunque claro algunos lo toman como algo más impersonal y solo cubren sus necesidades fisiológicas sin involucrar sentimientos. Tienen sexo cuando lo necesitan, como quien llena el depósito de la gasolina, lo llenan en una estación y cuando se acaba van y lo llenan en otra, para la mayoría de los hombres es fácil y Sesshomaru parece ser un hombre que podría sobrellevar ese tipo de relación – argumentó-

Te estas negando de un exquisito placer. No me gusta ver que dejas pasar años de tu juventud por tus miedos, preocupaciones y ansiedades, no estoy minimizando lo que has padecido, pero creo que es el momento ideal para superarlo… ¡Tómalo como un desahogo! ¡Es por tu bien! – Sonaban tan bien sus palabras -

¿Crees sinceramente que él podría aceptar? ¿Qué no habrá complicaciones? – preguntó Rin -

Eso no te lo puedo garantizar – respondió sincero Jakotsu – pero si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

No lo pienses demasiado… solo déjate llevar - insistió en el tema – Ya probaste con Suikotsu y se supone que mi hermano era el hombre que cubría tus expectativas de amor y romance pero la cuestión física no dio para más, se distanciaron y tu acabaste más insegura y sepultaste tu sexualidad… Tal vez con Sesshomaru sea al contrario, si eso no pasa al menos habrás experimentado una relación sexual con semejante hombre.

¿Crees sinceramente que debería intentarlo? - lo observó y por un momento Jakotsu se quedó sin palabras –

No soy psicólogo, solo un amigo quien desea verte libre de tus tormentos… con alguien debes intentar y parece que con Sesshomaru puede ser de ayuda; el hecho de que tu cuerpo en esta ocasión respondiera con fervor es un punto a su favor - Rin aún tenía sus dudas - Bueno, solo es una sugerencia… no digas que después te estuve presionando a algo que no querías…

En fin ¿Por cierto que pasó con tu hermano? – preguntó para cambiar la conversación y ya no incomodarla con ese tema pero estaba seguro que había sembrado la duda en su cerebro -

Se puso colérico porque según estaba siendo muy amigable con Hakudoshi, me armó una escena fuera del baño porque según él nuestro nuevo amigo tiene fama de mujeriego y juerguista –contestó-

¡Ahh entonces tus hermanos nos estaban prestando atención! – la interrumpió molesto aún de que los hubieran dejado para que se arreglaran solos con el regreso –

Pues eso parece – dijo Rin –

¿Y entonces por qué estabas con Sesshomaru y no con tu hermano? – preguntó curioso–

Byakuya me interceptó cuando salí del baño, me jaloneó y empezó a criticar mi comportamiento de la noche, se estaba poniendo muy pesado… – contó –

¿Cómo que te jaloneó? ¿Te lastimó? – preguntó más molesto con la actitud del hermano de Rin –

Solo me apretó un poco el brazo – contó queriendo minimizar el asunto - Sesshomaru afortunadamente interrumpió y lo mandó con Kagura

¿Ves? ¡Sesshomaru es el perfecto caballero con la armadura plateada! – observó-

Pero dime ¿cómo es que Hakudoshi no te relacionó con ellos? Parecía que en verdad no te conocía –preguntó Jakotsu al ver que Rin ignoraba su comentario anterior-

Ahh eso… si de verdad Hakudoshi es como me lo pintó Byakuya veo difícil que se relacionen, mi familia siempre mantiene las apariencias y evita llamar la atención; no me lo imagino descontrolándose y poner en riesgo la reputación del apellido Fukushima, padre lo deshereda. Estaba haciendo cálculos y Hakudoshi debe ser aproximadamente de la edad de Kagome, la verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo a su familia; cuando vivía aquí no me era permitido salir al menos que no fuera algún evento familiar y con respecto a mis amistades tuve pocas, solía ser una niña tímida y casi todo el tiempo estaba con Kohaku ¿Ya te lo había mencionado, no? – Jakotsu negó -

¿Kohaku?–se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre - ¿No es el nombre del chico que has buscado todos estos años?

¿Sabes, aquí vivía junto con su familia? – Recordó Rin-

¿Vivían aquí? – Parecía que su amiga estaba dispuesta a contarle más detalles sobre su vida pasada-

Sí, en esta cabaña…– le contó- Kohaku y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos.

Los padres de Kohaku, Sango y Miroku llevaban trabajando muchos años con la familia Fukushima por lo que su único hijo quien solo era dos años mayor que la pequeña Rin se convirtió en su compañero de juegos perfecto mediante la intervención de Kikyo quien había intercedido ante Naraku para que este permitiera que interactuaran ya que por la diferencia de edad con sus hermanos pasaría tiempo sola, su padre al contrario de su abuelo, era muy tradicionalista y conservador de mantener la línea con sus empleados pero cedió ante lo solicitado por su esposa.

Aquí pasamos muchos momentos de nuestra infancia, este lugar era de lo más cálido y cuando no estaba con mi mamá venía aquí con la familia de Kohaku – sonrió con nostalgia - aquí habían vivido los abuelos y padres de Kohaku, tal vez si no se hubieran ido seguirían viviendo aquí

¿Y por qué se fueron? – le preguntó Jakotsu –

Esa es otra historia un poco más larga y complicada, no creo que sea esta madrugada el momento para contártelo – dijo cansada – Prometí contártelo y lo haré pero me gustaría ya dormir un poco.

Ok. Pero no creas que lo olvidaré – le advirtió su amigo sin insistir ya que notó su cambio de humor –

Lo sé... lo sé... a ti no se te pasa nada, ¡anda vayamos a descansar! - lo jaló y se fueron a sus habitaciones –

...

...

* * *

Jaken miró inquieto una vez más hacia el ventanal de la oficina de Sesshomaru mientras esperaba alguna indicación de su jefe quien observaba el contenido de la caja. Había logrado por fin tener acceso a la información y muy temprano se había dirigido a la empresa para hacerle la entrega personalmente.

¡Por fin! – Pensó Sesshomaru cuando vio a su viejo asistente llegar con una caja que supuso contenía varios sobres con informes de Rin Fukushima –

Si no tiene alguna otra petición, me retiro - dijo por fin Jaken y se levantó por si había alguna indicación -

¿Lo leíste? – Preguntó, Jaken asintió – ¿continúan siguiéndola?

Los reportes se enviaban de manera semestral. Me informaron que el último que hicieron fue de hace seis meses que fue cuando les llegó el último pago pero dichos reportes no fueron nunca solicitados. Lo que resta a la fecha no ha había pagos por lo que han dejado de seguirla -informó –

Puedes retirarte – Le ordenó después de escucharlo, estaba de más pedirle discreción, todos estos años sabía que podía confiar en él -

Buen trabajo – dijo a Jaken antes de que saliera y su asistente se detuvo y se giró para darle una pequeña inclinación pero dejó ver en rostro un gesto de orgullo por cumplir una misión más de su jefe y sin más salió de la oficina –

Una vez que salió su asistente, Sesshomaru abrió uno de los sobres al azar, estaba con fecha de 3 años atrás, contenía fotos de una Rin de 19- 20 años, según el informe estudiaba en la misma universidad pública en la que ahora daba clases, anexado estaba una copia de una boleta semestral de calificaciones, llevaba buenas notas; Tomó una foto en donde se veía sentada en un parque junto a un hombre, se le veía sonriente y le pasaba un libro. Volteó la fotografía y tenía unas anotaciones.

Suikotsu Ora

No. Expediente: 12

Recordó que en el primer informe general que le pasó Jaken había mencionado algo de una relación entre ellos ¿Así que así lucía el hermano de Jakotsu? Debía aceptar que tenía un rostro agraciado. Curioso por la anotación, tomó unas fotografías más y las volteó y todas tenían nombre de la persona con quien era retratada Rin o datos del lugar a donde iba. Revisó la caja y encontró los expedientes numerados; Parecía que Naraku había sido en extremo meticuloso con la investigación sobre su hija. ¿Pero entonces por qué no había permitido que su esposa la encontrara? ¿Por qué la había mantenido oculta? ¿Qué grave delito había cometido Rin para que según lo dicho por Inuyasha incluso la quitaran como una posible heredera?

El sonido del intercomunicador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Naraku Fukushima en la línea – dijo la voz de la secretaria en cuanto levantó el auricular –

Está bien – parecía que lo había invocado, esperó a que su interlocutor hablara -

Mientras otros descansan, tú ya te encuentras controlando el mundo desde tu oficina – Típico de su interlocutor, hablar sin siquiera reparar en los modales –

Supongo que también me habla desde la suya – al igual que él, omitió el saludo –

Byakuya es quien debería ya estar – aclaró–

Ya veo - parecía que Naraku estaba delegando de verdad la responsabilidad de sus negocios en su hijo –

¿A qué debo el placer de la llamada? – preguntó directo –

Celebraremos una reunión mañana por la noche. ¿Podremos contar con tu presencia?- Naraku apreciaba siempre que Sesshomaru tratara los asuntos sin rodeos–

Se conocieron porque ambos tenían pensando invertir en el mismo negocio. La intención inicial de convivir con él era porque lo había visto como un buen prospecto para Kagome pero finalmente había sido su hermano quien se había interesado en su hija.

Sesshomaru se tomó un par de segundos antes de aceptar la invitación, había contemplado invitar a Rin a cenar pero supuso que con esta invitación aunque lo hiciera no aceptaría por lo que solo la podría ver en su casa ya que hoy ya tenía un poco apretada la agenda.

Agradezco la invitación – fue la respuesta–

Te veo mañana – Naraku cortó la llamada, no se sentía cómodo con las emociones, procuraba mantenerlas firmemente ocultas, solo con su esposa se permitía sacar las emociones. Sesshomaru aunque era mucho más joven que él era muy similar en ese sentido, seguramente por eso podría decirse se llevaban bien -

Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono y dirigió su vista hacia el contenido que había sacado del sobre. Guardó el contenido a su lugar y lo puso en la caja junto con los otros. Se lo llevaría a su casa para revisarlos con calma, no creía conveniente que estuvieran en su oficina, Inuyasha solía tener la fea costumbre de irrumpir y no quería que este se enterara que estaba investigando sobre Rin.

Rin, anoche lo había sorprendido con la fogosidad con la que respondió a sus besos. Lo había dejado deseando más. ¿Naraku permitiría que la pretendiera? Después de que se conocieron había sido evidente que le hacía invitaciones para presentarle a Kagome, una mujer guapa pero que no había despertado su interés, había pensado que tal vez ya no podría hacer negocios con Fukushima si rechazaba a su hija pero afortunadamente había sido Inuyasha quien había sido flechado y la sociedad había surgido con éxito. ¿Naraku aprobaría su interés hacia su otra hija? No se preocuparía por eso ahora, lo primero era conseguir toda la atención de la pequeña Fukushima y ya había logrado avanzar un poco, así que ya lo demás lo resolvería más adelante…

…

…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por acá sigo vivo, sé que han pasado ya un par de meses y por fin traigo una actualización. Espero todavía sigan por aquí pendientes de la historia aun si las actualizaciones no son tan seguidas como antes.**

 **¡Les dejo saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo !**

 **¡saludos!**

 **Peyhana**


End file.
